DxD: Segunda guerra mundial
by bustercall
Summary: Esta es la historia de quienes pelearon furiosamente por defender sus ideologías en el que fue el mayor conflicto de la historia de la humanidad, una guerra en la que no solamente pelearon grandes naciones con todos los discursos que disponían, sino también el mundo sobrenatural quienes eran los que orquestaban el conflicto bajo las sombras (trabajo en conjunto con Shinjiesbostero)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la historia de quienes pelearon furiosamente por defender sus ideologías en la que fue el mayor conflicto de la historia de la humanidad, una guerra en la que no solamente pelearon grandes naciones con todos los discursos que disponían, sino también el mundo sobrenatural quienes eran los que orquestaban el conflicto bajo las sombras (trabajo en conjunto con Shinjiesbostero)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 de septiembre de 1939 – Corredor de Pomerania **

-Está empezando…-

Fue lo que escapo de la boca de uno de los soldados presentes en los puestos de centinela de la fortaleza de Westerplatte, situado a orillas del mar Báltico al norte del país Polaco al ver con sus propios ojos como a lo lejos, lo peor había ocurrido

Era evidente tras estar al tanto de los discursos de un Megalomano desquiciado ultra nacionalista como pretendía ser Adolf Hitler que este pretendía empezar una nueva serie de conflictos, no solo lo había dejado demostrado al anexar arbitrariamente los territorios de Checoslovaquia y Austria demandando el cumplimiento de un objetivo tan ambiguo y demagogo como lo era su famosa "Lebensraum (1)" sino que también se había comenzado a ver inmediatamente tras sus sucias jugadas políticas

Ese era el pensar conjunto de los 400 integrantes del pequeñocontingente que se había impostado en ese sitio, posicionado estratégicamente a distancia prudencial de la zona de peligro puesto que ciñéndose al modelo expansionista alemán, era obvio que uno de sus blancos principales seria ese punto polaco que había aislado parte del territorio Germánico en el momento en el que a Polonia se le otorgo ese trozo de tierra con el fin de darle un acceso al mar. El deber de los batallones más especializados y mejor preparados era cubrir la frontera con Alemania protegiendo a las industrias, los sistemas de comunicación y los grandes cascos urbanos de la zona, tal estrategia podía dejar descubierta la retaguardia de los hombres que protegerían al país, por esa razón esta posición de retaguardia se le dejo a cuerpos militares montados principalmente por milicianos equipados con el armamento del que pudiesen disponer

-vamos hermano ¿no estás muy tenso?...- pregunto uno de los milicianos al compañero a su lado -…supongo que la falta de experiencia en combate te está alterando Vilko…-

El mencionado era un joven con sus dieciocho años de edad recién cumplidos de cabello corto pulido hacia atrás castaño claro; ojos café claro; tez pálida adornada en su rostro por una serie de pecas dispersas en su cutis; cuya complexión era delgada pero barnizada por una vida laborosa de campo

-¿bromeas verdad?...- contestaba el mencionado socarrón sacándola una risilla burlona a su compañero -…no es como si fuese a pasar la gran cosa en este lugar, digo, son alemanes, Hittler puede estar todo lo loco que quiera y llevar tres años en el poder, pero aún está lejos de ser una amenaza militar de consideración…-

Por su puesto aquella respuesta le arranco una mueca de desagrado a quien lo estaba escuchando

-¿eres idiota o te haces?...¿no has escuchado lo que ha dicho el capitán? la tecnología con la que están contando esos sujetos es algo que nunca antes habíamos visto… aun si es inteligencia reunida por espionaje, debemos tomar en cuenta que estos tipos son realmente peligrosos, ¿Por qué crees que contrataron a un grupo de basura como nosotros?...-

La discusión de ambos personajes recién entrados en la adultez llamo la atención de su superior al mando, quien en medio de su patrullaje se acercó a ambos, llamando la atención de sus dos subalternos

-niños tenían que ser…- bufo este con desagrado, mirando por encima de su hombro tanto a Vilko como a su compañero quienes no demoraron en sentirse intimidados ante la presencia del veterano de guerra, un hombre de expresión endurecida y rostro ancianado reflejando mayor edad de la que tenía, su complexión robusta hacia que una enorme sombra se ciñese sobre él -…Soldado ¿Cuál es su nombre?...-

El castaño trago saliva pesadamente

-Vilko…Vilko Luksic…-

Evidentemente intimidado ante la presencia de un sujeto que ya tenía un amplio recorrido de vida militar y que había participado en la gran guerra, Vilko no noto como el prepotente militar arqueaba una ceja escudriñándolo con la mirada, estudiándolo a fondo con cierto interés

-ya veo…- diciendo eso ahora volteaba a mirar a su otro compañero -…¿y tú quién eres mocoso?...-

La otra persona por su parte se trataba de alguien más delgado y más bajo que Vilko, su cabello por su parte era negro cubierto en buena parte por la boina que llevaba puesta, su complexión facial era más delicada casi al punto de hacerlo parecer más bien una mujer

Sin embargo a diferencia del castaño, este mostraba mayor determinación y hostilidad en su forma de mirar a su superior

-¡mi nombre es Seweryn Anielewicz, Señor!...- contestaba el chico de cabellos negros con intensidad, cosa que por supuesto llamo la atención de veterano militar, haciendo que este no notase cuando la mirada de Vilko se estrechaba en descontento

"_ya está haciendo eso otra vez"_

Pensó con cierta amargura

-me gusta esa energía soldado…- contesto el ancianado sujeto estrechando su mirada posándola nuevamente sobre Vilko -… en cuanto a ti mi estimado saco de mierda, no entiendo por qué tengo que repetir cosas que ya deberías saber, pero lo hare solo para refrescarte las ideas ¿sabes que Checoslovaquia está bajo el dominio Nazi no es así?...-

Más molesto que intimidado, el castaño asentía

-perfecto ¿sabes qué significa eso?...-

La pregunta molestaba sobremanera al polaco quien inmediatamente adopto una posición hostil contra su propio superior militar, alzando su cuello para encarar de más cerca a este

-que el oeste del país está comprometido…- contestaba Vilko con tono altanero -…básicamente toda nuestra frontera oriental está limitada con territorio controlado por los Nazis…-

-perfecto, veo que no eres un completo imbécil…- vociferaba el capitán burlesco -… me alegro que sepas eso, porque sabiendo eso lo más lógico es saber que en cualquier momento ese mal nacido hijo de perra enviara a todas sus tropas a cercanos para ir por Varsovia o por este lugar para recuperar su territorio perdido, ¡lo que quiere decir que no escatimara esfuerzos o recursos en barrer con todo este lugar y con nosotros incluidos…!- el tono elevado que iba ganando poco a poco llamo la atención de los otros militantes que pasaban por el lugar, intrigados por la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su triste grupo -…¡por lo que agradeceré que pongas tu culo al aire cuando el primer sujeto vestido de gris pase el cerco que está a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí para ver si su tecnología es eficiente o no!¡¿esta entendido soldado Vilko?...-

Por supuesto aquella ofensa no la podía dejar pasar el castaño, quien preparado para responder como merecía el anciano de mierda no demoro en dar un paso antes de que este fuese cortado por su compañero

-¡él lo entendió perfectamente Capitán!...- contesto este con tono firme, marcando distancia entre ambas partes en conflicto, un tenso silencio se armó en el lugar mientras todos esperaban que iba a ocurrir después

-eso espero…- contesto el ancianado sujeto dándose la vuelta, comenzando a retirarse ignorando la mirada de todos sus subalternos

"_ese par, definitivamente tienen que ser portadores de SacredGears… al menos el mocoso de mierda lo es…"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, aquel veterano de guerra dejo llegar el problema hasta ahí, si se hubiese tratado de algún otro imbécil, le hubiese puesto a patrullar el resto de la guerra aun cuando esta no empezaba, pero tratándose de su situación actual, necesitaba tener a su disposición todo el poder militar en toda su capacidad a su disposición

"_además esa mocosa no me engaña"_

En el borde de los muros perimetrales a un lado de los nidos de ametralladoras establecidos a modo de defensa, ambos sujetos guardaban silencio tras lo acontecido

-por eso digo que deberías aprender a cerrar la boca "Vilko"…- bufo suspirando Seweryn rascándose la nuca -…siempre nos casas una cantidad de problemas estúpidos e innecesarios…-

El castaño por su parte si estaba fastidiado ya con el regaño de su superior, la reprimenda del otro le hizo dar un tic nervioso en su ceja

-y tu deberías abandonar el ejército "Seweryn"…- contraponía Vilko haciendo hincapié en el nombre de su compañero, primero de forma despectiva antes de mirarlo con seriedad y aprehensión -…no deberías utilizar el nombre de mi padre, esto nos puede acarrear problemas si nos descubren…-

-vamos, tu sabes que eso no pasara…- contestaba el peli negro con confianza, afianzando su rifle a su hombro -…estamos algo lejos de casa y sabes por qué he venido hasta aquí, soy lo único que puede ayudarte…-

-no me importa, sigo creyendo que este no es lugar para una…-

Antes de continuar hablando, la mirada severa del peli negro le hizo detener su voz

-vayamos a la parte de atrás del batallón si quieres hablar en detalle ¿vale?...-

Era clara la intensión de su compañero, lógicamente ambos estaban guardando sus debidos secretos y siendo que eran amigos de la infancia se entendían mejor que cualquier otra persona, por lo que asintiendo, tanto Vilko como Seweryn comenzaron a ir en dirección contraria a la de los barracones, de momento no era su turno de hacer vigía

Fuera de las mismas trincheras armadas improvisadamente en torno al fortín de manera que su construcción aún se estaba realizando incluso en plena noche, anclado en la bahía, se podía apreciar a lo lejos las figuras de la pequeña flotilla alemana a las afueras del puerto en una supuesta visita de cortesía que no engañaba a nadie, el batallón que defendía la fortaleza trabajaba en las fortificaciones a contrarreloj con el abrigo de la noche como su único aliado, aunque escasos de recursos, las preparaciones estaban casi listas y lo mejor establecidas a lo que sus capacidades organizativas les permitían, dándole por primera vez en varios días a sus defensores la oportunidad de descansar apropiadamente, al menos hasta que el inminente ataque alemán se cerniese sobre ellos.

En los muelles exteriores, donde las aguas del báltico golpeaban con una tranquilidad disonante la rambla de hormigón reforzado bajo sus pies, ambos adultos se detenían hasta quedar de frente, mirándose desafiantes, los ojos castaños de Vilko se estrechaban mirando inquisidoramente a su compañero mientras que los ojos de este miraban con cierto temor y timidez a quien era veinte centímetros mayor que él

-fuera de que deteste que hayas utilizado el nombre de mi padre… me da miedo que estés aquí Alezka…- sincero él mirando ya más condescendiente a su compañero quien suspirando agachaba la cabeza

-sabes que no podía dejar la oportunidad de enlistarme en combate, mucho menos de dejarte solo, aun eres un imbécil demasiado entusiasta para cuidarse a sí mismo…-Pese a sus palabras hostiles, el tono del peli negro era triste y preocupado, cambiando claramente el matiz rudo con el que estaba hablando anteriormente así como aligerando su tono de voz hasta que este se hacía más suave y agudo -…además, sabes que tengo habilidades que nadie más tiene…-

-se que las tienes, aun así eso no es razón para que deje que te arriesgues a venir hasta aquí…este sitio es peligroso-

-¡¿crees que no lo sé?!...- exclamo este moviendo su ser con tal fuerza que su boina caía al suelo, dejando ver una especie de red que sostenía su cabello -… ¡por eso mismo vine aquí! ¡Recuerda que sin mi esa cicatriz encima de tu ojo pudo terminar siendo algo mucho peor!-

-¡Y tu recuerda que las cosas pudieron haberse puesto mucho peor luego de que estallaras de tal forma después del incendio en…!

Antes de seguir hablando Vilko apretaba sus labios fuertemente evitando irse de la lengua, Alezka en silencio esperaba que el terminase la frase que había empezado, aunque no era necesario, después de todos ambos sabían de que iba el tema y el reproche de su compañero era claro

En silencio Vilko asentía para sí mismo, recordaba con sumo detalle ese momento en el que descubrió que Alezka Anielewicz no era una persona normal, era alguien quien tenía una especie de poder divino más allá de la comprensión humana, razón por la cual aquella chica tímida de campo, ahora portaba un viejo uniforme militar que disfrazaba todo rastro de su género, siendo traicionado su disfraz por lo sutil de su belleza y lo delicado de sus rasgos faciales.

Un suspiro de resignado escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba la boina de su amiga antes de quitarle el polvo y volverla a acomodar con delicadeza sobre su cabeza.

–Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso Alezka… Aún así, sé que lo que pasó en casa y los responsables de ello no deben quedar impunes… Al fin y al cabo fui yo el que te dio su palabra de que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si llegara a hacer el caso, estar aquí es simplemente el mejor medio que se me ocurrió para lograrlo.

Observando hacia el Báltico todavía era posible ver una pequeña franja celesta por sobre la línea del horizonte como un último rezago de luz de sol, la noche apenas había comenzado y aún quedaban largas horas por delante, el muchacho no pudo evitar sujetar la correa que sujetaba el arma en su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria, las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban.

–Tengo miedo Alezka, esa es la verdad, ni tú ni yo somos soldados, no sé si nuestros conocimientos siquiera son suficientes como para hacernos pasar por reservistas o voluntarios… Espero no habernos metido a ambos en un lio demasiado grande para nosotros.

–A estas alturas tampoco hay mucho que podamos hacer para remediarlo… Ese rostro preocupado la verdad es que no te sienta bien ¿O acaso el muchacho altanero de la escuela y la universidad no es más que pura fanfarronería?

–Jeh… Ya quisieras…

–Entonces quita la cara de mocoso recién destetado y demuestra algo de hombría, si te quedas en ese plan vas a resultarme más un lastre que una ayuda, así que espabilando.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que estas tomándote esto del papel de hombre demasiado lejos.

Ambos no pudieron evitar dejar salir unas risas relajadas por el rumbo absurdo que había tomado la conversación, ya sea por un intento desesperado por sobrellevar la tensión o por la necesidad de una cercanía a la que ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto al punto de la dependencia, por un instante las decenas de cientos de kilómetros que los separaban de casa, aunque solo sea por unos momentos, no resultaban tan grandes desde su perspectiva.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

– ¡VILKO! ¡VILKO!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡CON UN DEMONIO VILKO, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

–No molestes Alez…

Aún presa del sueño, el joven muchacho apenas pudo darse cuenta de la metida de pata que estaba a punto de dar, antes de siquiera poder corregirse el incesante retumbar de los cañones por todo el complejo le hizo despertarse de un salto.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡¿Qué va a pasar idiota?! Ese buque escuela alemán de la bahía nos está bombardeando, lo peor de todo es que nos advirtieron que estuviéramos atentos ¡Y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que dormir!

Incluso vociferando como marinero borracho la delicada voz de su compañera de encubierto apenas si destacaba en medio del atronador sonido del impacto de la artillería naval.

Corriendo en medio del caos en el interior, sus manos tomaron casi por instinto el arma que le había sido asignada para el combate.

–El comandante debe de odiarme.

Aunque el desempeño de las escopetas Winchester modelo 1912 se podría clasificar de impecable en combates cerrados, ante las armas de precisión estándar alemanas perdía muchas de sus ventajas y obligaba al usuario a arriesgarse más de lo necesario en combate abierto.

–Tanto esfuerzo para conseguirla a los americanos de contrabando para que luego lo usen de castigo en alguien como tú me parece un desperdicio.

–Por eso te digo que el viejo ese es un imbécil.

– ¡Cállate! Suficiente tengo con tener que protegerte de los alemanes como para que vayas y la cagues haciéndote matar por insubordinación.

–Tsk, ni que estuviésemos entre los rusos como para eso.

La estructura de acero y hormigón se remecía a cada nuevo impacto de artillería haciendo que ambos chicos más de una vez recorriesen los pasillos dando tumbos y algún que otro buen golpe contra las paredes.

Al encontrarse en la superficie para alivio de ambos la imagen no resulto tan catastrófica como el incesante bombardeo daba a entender, desafiante, la batería del fuerte abatía a cuanto nido de ametralladora alemán osara cruzarse en su punto de mira, mientras que la buena posición de los defensores permitía una respuesta rápida y con una aparente seguridad producto de las defensas y el lento avance germano.

Con los alambres de púas cortándoles el paso y la incesante descarga de mortero sobre sus posiciones de avanzada lo alemanes maldecían y devolvían el fuego embargados por la frustración de verse superados por un enemigo inferior en cuanto a número y tecnología.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que la situación fuese desesperada y que su supervivencia se decidía constantemente en lapso de unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, entusiasmados por la valía de sus camaradas, ambos jóvenes se apostaron en sus posiciones de tiro comenzando a descargar concienzudamente sus balas sobre el inmovilizado enemigo.

Claro que mucho de ese sentimiento se debía al hecho de desconocer el estado de las defensas de la ciudad libre de Danzing apenas a un par de kilómetros tierra adentro del fuerte y la única fuente capaz de ofrecerle algún refuerzo que fuese a valer la pena.

Aunque bravos en su resistencia, los de la ciudad se encontraban en exactamente sus mismas condiciones, el comandante dejó salir un pesado suspiro en tanto colgaba el teléfono con una impasibilidad que lo sorprendió incluso a si mismo teniendo en cuenta su personalidad fácilmente irascible.

El desenlace, incluso en horas tan tempranas del conflicto, estaba más que claro, la única verdadera incógnita que quedaba pendiente en realidad, era que tanto soportarían sus espíritus antes de ser incapaces de luchar y verse aplastados bajo las botas de los nazis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**IV Ejercito Alemán, División Blindada – Camino al Corredor de Pomerania**

Incluso con el motor de los Panzer avanzando a toda máquina, un aire a silencio se respiraba en el lugar, acompañando a las tropas de avanzada de la Wermatch como apoyo, un grupo de Panzerkampfwagen (2) se movía presuroso por los llanos cercanos a la frontera polaca, más allá de la prisa que conllevaba una operación tan importante como esa, la tranquilidad era palpable en el rostro de los soldados alemanes.

–Está comenzando.

Sentada al estilo de montura de las mujeres de clase alta en el chasis de uno de los panzer, una muchacha de aspecto frágil observaba como a lo lejos en el cielo unas luces comenzaban a bajar a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

–Mayor ¿No cree que es un poco peligroso que este aquí cuando estamos en movimiento?

Desde la torreta la voz del comandante de tanque llevaba un cierto deje de temor, no por el inicio de tan atrevida campaña, sino por el hecho de tener en su vehículo a uno de esos fanáticos de Hitler de las Waffen SS (3), más aún, teniendo en cuenta que ese fanático en cuestión era una muchacha que probablemente apenas si tenía edad suficiente para ser aceptada en el ejercito.

–Comandante, buenas noches, agradezco su preocupación, pero esta es la mejor posición para entrar al combate lo más rápido posible, esa es la esencia de la Blitzkrieg (4), aun así, preferiría que esta clase de situaciones no se repitan, recuerde que las SS somos independientes de ustedes los oficiales de la Wermatch, usted no tendría que siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

A pesar de llevar consigo el tono y los ademanes propios de toda una vida de educación en etiqueta, la voz fría con que la muchacha habló fue suficiente para que el comandante ni siquiera intente disculparse antes de asentir con un saludo militar y cerrar la escotilla de su torreta.

Apenas faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar al límite fronterizo entre Alemania y el corredor de Pomerania, uno de los tantos puentes que cruzan el río Vistula(5) ya era visible a sus ojos, cuando las luces en el cielo parecían llegar casi al nivel del suelo, la joven oficial no pudo evitar contener la respiración al ver como con una precisión casi quirúrgica una seguidilla de explosiones se sucedían a lo largo de la orilla del lado polaco mientras que las luces remontaban de nuevo hacia el cielo y regresaban en dirección hacia donde ella estaba.

–_Cables explosivos deshabilitados, luz verde para el avance, repito, luz verde para el avance._

–Stukas (6), siempre tan eficientes.

Fue el comentario de la sonriente joven al ver pasar las luces por sobre su cabeza, con aquellas palabras por la radio como una especie aliento, el rugir de los panzer acrecentó su fuerza mientras el puente comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más cercano a sus ojos.

Poniéndose de pie, con su cuerpo ignorando por completo la inestabilidad que generaba el vaivén del tanque en movimiento, la joven estiraba su mano derecha observando con suficiencia los guantes negros y el saco gris que lo enfundaban antes de ser cubiertos por completo por un brillante guantelete metálico de color blanco y con una gema zafiro en el centro.

–Meine Ehre heißt Treue (7)… Vaya tontería.

De repente, una enorme sonrisa adornaba el agraciado rostro de la joven mientras su largo cabello rubio se movía al capricho del viento, observando con seguridad y altanería los prados polacos que se mostraban ante ella al cruzar aquel puente.

– ¿Lealtad? ¿Honor? Yo he venido aquí por mí misma… Polonia será el lugar donde el mundo verá de lo que es capaz la nueva WeiberDrachenkaiser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

–Tsk.

Era frustrante, pero no había otra opción, con las humeantes ruinas del puente a sus espaldas, Dianne daba caza a los zapadores polacos que habían podido reparar las cargas que el bombardeo que los stukas habían desactivado para luego detonar el puente cortando el avance alemán los suficiente para que las demás fuerzas pudiesen retroceder y plantar una línea defensiva más firme.

Incluso con el apoyo de los pocos panzer que habían podido cruzar el río antes de que el puente se viniese abajo, aquellos hombres eran capaces de escabullirse en la rivera ocultándose de los cañones alemanes.

–Suficiente, continúen hacia Danzing, todavía debemos eliminar el fuerte de Wasterplatte no vale la pena perder tiempo en esto.

Aún sin perder su porte, la joven se mantenía sentada pulcramente en el tanque que simplemente volteaba su torreta y continuaba río abajo, pronto sus ojos azules divisaron a la que en ese momento era conocida como la Ciudad Libre de Danzing, el eco de los cañones del Schleswig-Holstein sonaban sin piedad cayendo con fuerza sobre la fortaleza emplazada en la bahía de Wasterplatte.

La primera parte del plan había comenzado, según sus superiores un buque escuela estaría atracado en el puerto en una "visita de cortesía" una vez lanzado el ultimátum una fuerza de doscientos veinticinco infantes de marina junto con una escuadra de zapadores escondidos dentro del buque irrumpirían en el puerto y atacarían las fortificaciones por sorpresa, con apenas ochenta y ocho defensores polacos, en teoría la operación sería bastante simple.

Sin embargo, un presentimiento le decía que esto estaba lejos de ser algo simple, aún con la enorme ventaja de la que contaban, un indescriptible cosquilleo corría a través de su espina, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al presenciar cómo bajo el cielo nocturno que poco a poco iba dando paso al amanecer, la ciudad sufría de las cruentas descargas de artillería naval desde la bahía.

_¿Asustada por tu primera batalla?_

La voz profunda del dragón en su guantelete hacia tiempo había dejado de serle extraña, aunque ninguno de los dos era muy dado a conversar, se podía decir que las personalidades de ambos se ajustaban bastante bien entre sí en una convivencia armoniosa.

–Tonterías, nuestro deber como soldados es entrar en combate, y mi deber como WeiberDrachenKaiser es imponer mi dominio allí donde haya conflicto, por orden natural, no hay situación más cómoda para mí que la guerra.

_¿Emocionada tal vez?_

–Probablemente eso se ajuste mejor.

Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras el tanque donde estaba acortaba los últimos metros antes de entrar en la sitiada ciudad de Danzing.

No pudo evitar observar con mal disimulada repulsión a sus compañeros de las SS en acción, aquellos no eran soldados, sino simples fanáticos hitlerianos cuyo entrenamiento les hacía creer que solo bastaba con seguir el estandarte de la esvástica y saber disparar sus rifles para que Europa cayera a sus pies.

Como descendiente de una familia inmersa en la más absoluta aristocracia militar, aquel hecho era cuanto menos vergonzoso, y lo peor de todo, incluso tratándose en su mayoría de simples campesinos o proletarios clase media, los soldados de la Wehrmacht estaban infinitamente mejor capacitados que la supuesta elite del nazismo, no le extrañaría si Polonia entera caía antes que aquella arenosa bahía.

Una vez inmersa en las calles, sin siquiera esperar a que se detuviese, la muchacha bajo de un salto de aquel carro de combate con una gracia indigna de alguien ataviado con pertrechos militares, deteniéndose en seco, el rugido de los motores pareció tranquilizarse cuando el comandante de tanque apareció por la escotilla observando con incredulidad a la joven oficial.

–Disculpe Mayor ¿Está segura de seguir a pie? Los edificios aún no han sido asegurados como para garantizar la seguridad de alguien de su rango.

Dianne no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho preguntándose qué tanto habrá asustado al pobre oficial de tanque para que midiese tanto sus palabras, dando media vuelta, presento los pertinentes respetos a modo de saludo antes de responder relajadamente.

–Agradezco su preocupación, pero puedo apañármelas sola desde aquí, de cualquier forma, ha sido un placer el paseo, es relajante poder moverme con velocidad sin la necesidad de un caballo, su tripulación está al mando de un muy noble vehículo, asegúrense de tratarlo como es debido.

Algo sorprendido, el oficial respondió el saludo sintiéndose un tanto descolocado por las palabras de su tan extraña pasajera.

–Así lo haremos mayor… Buena suerte.

Cerrando la escotilla, el panzer volvió a la marcha de inmediato arrancando el polvo de las calles de Danzing en dirección a su posición mientras que una sonriente Dianne tomaba su rifle Kar 98k atada a la espalda, incluso con su menuda figura, no parecía tener problemas para manipular un arma que fácilmente medía más de la mitad de su propia estatura.

Normalmente, es imposible empuñar un rifle semejante sin utilizar las dos manos, sin embargo, sin siquiera la necesidad de voltearse a ver, la muchacha apuntó utilizando solo su mano izquierda hacia el ventanal de una casa de dos pisos a casi tres manzanas de distancia.

Detrás de aquel mismo ventanal, un francotirador polaco arqueaba las cejas confundido al ver a través de su mira a aquella niña alemana que ni siquiera sabía utilizar su rifle apropiadamente, suspiro algo fastidiado de tener que cegar una vida tan joven e inexperta.

–Niños en el campo de batalla… Condenados nazis enfermos...

Hubiese despachado aún más insultos mientras llevaba su dedo al gatillo sino hubiese sido por la bala que acababa de ingresar por la ventana abriéndole un agujero de precisión casi quirúrgica en el cráneo antes de que su cuerpo se desplomase exánime en el suelo alfombrado de aquella casa que empezaba a llenarse de su sangre.

Satisfecha, Dianne giraba con teatralidad el aún humeante rifle en su mano antes de devolverlo al lugar en su espalda, dando un bufido, la muchacha comenzó a andar calle abajo en dirección al puerto sin mucha prisa.

– ¿Suerte? Mejor guárdesela para usted oficial… Probablemente la necesite más que yo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

–Se me está metiendo la arena en los calzones.

–Vilko idiota, eso es algo que no quisiera oír antes de morirme.

Disparando incesantemente, ambos chicos trataban de sobrellevar de la mejor manera posible el tiroteo sobre sus cabezas, apostados en una trinchera sobre las arenosas playas, participaban de la línea de fuego en un sentimiento de disciplina inesperada para una fuerza tan pequeña bajo un ataque de semejante calibre.

–Hubiese preferido estar en la trinchera del bosque.

–Neh, creo que a pesar de la arena la vista al mar tiene su encanto… Solo espero que no se me irrite ahí abajo.

– ¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar de tus calzones por un segundo?!

Inevitablemente la discusión entre ambos amigos despertó las risas de la soldadesca incluso en medio de una situación como esta.

Rodeados de los zumbidos de las balas y el retumbar de la artillería naval aún así las risas se oían lo suficiente como para que los oficiales se viesen obligados a reprender a sus subordinados, incluso cuando estos internamente agradecían poder ocupar sus mentes en eso y no en el hecho de que todos estaban a una corrección de puntería de morir horriblemente.

El sol ya era visible en el cielo y aquella era la segunda o tercera oleada alemana rechazada, aunque con cautela, el conjunto de fuerzas polacas y voluntarios se permitía tener un leve atisbo de optimismo en el pecho, si las cosas continuaban así, no habría demasiadas complicaciones en resistir lo suficiente hasta que la ayuda llegase.

Con el pasar de las horas, el mismo proceso se repitió una y otra vez alternándose entre las trincheras de la playa y el bosque, las fuerzas emplazadas tierra adentro fueron las que más bajas sufrieron viéndose obligadas a retroceder hacia los fortines exteriores donde resistían a base de fuego de ametralladora.

La refriega se había torcido en un constante rechazo de oleadas por parte de los defensores, aunque el equipo a cargo del cañón de campaña hacía esfuerzos heroicos por sofocar los nidos de ametralladora alemanes, en realidad no se podía hacer más que actuar con orden y paciencia esperando a que los observadores den la orden de disparo al aproximarse el enemigo y tratar de mantener la calma en el tiempo muerto entre los ataques alemanes y el subsecuente bombardeo desde el acorazado.

Para el atardecer las cosas estaban tranquilas en una especie de cese al fuego no acordado formalmente pero necesario para ambas partes.

Aliviados por no haber corrido el mismo destino que las tropas del otro lado del fuerte, Vilko y una disfrazada Alezka se permitían relajarse con la vista de la puesta de sol sobre el Báltico, para la chica esa postal hubiese sido un bonito viaje a la niñez de ambos si no fuese por el desagradable humo que provenía desde la cabeza de su amigo.

–No entiendo cómo le pudiste agarrar gusto a esa porquería.

–Ni yo, papá me mataría si me viese haciéndolo.

Respondió el muchacho con cierta ironía antes de darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

A pesar de que apenas llevaban unos cuantos meses en la compañía de voluntarios, era innegable que el chico ya se había vuelto todo un adicto a la nicotina del cigarrillo, prueba de eso era su dentadura, otrora blanca como las perlas, ahora teñida de un sucio tono amarillento que arruinaba un poco su apariencia.

Alezka no podía evitar bufar molesta ante ese hecho, era una lástima que el apuesto rostro del que probablemente sea el sujeto más decente y confiable de su pueblo se viese arruinado por los incipientes dientes dignos de un cuarentón con problemas nerviosos, claro que su timidez y las consecuentes burlas del chico jamás la permitirían decirle algo como eso a su amigo.

–El chocolate es más rico de todas formas.

Dijo antes de darle una dentellada descarada a la pequeña poción de barra entre sus manos.

–Eso es porque todavía sigues siendo un niño Seweryn.

El golpe en el hombro del muchacho no se hizo esperar aunque solo se carcajeo ante ese hecho, claro que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se sobase adolorido con su brazo libre.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio observando lo que quedaba del atardecer, simplemente cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

–Seweryn… ¿Hicimos bien en venir aquí?

Un suspiro escapó de sus delicados labios, su mirada no se despegaba del sol expectante en cada centímetro de este que se ocultaba bajo el horizonte, al cabo de unos segundos, parecía por fin haber elegido sus palabras.

–Ambos somos buenos chicos que no toleran que les digan que hacer… Sí, es irónico que estemos aquí, escuchando los gritos de un viejo impotente y rezando para que una bala perdida no nos agujeree el cerebro... Pero al menos el capitán nos jode para que matemos nazis, prefiero tenerlo gritando a él antes que a esos hijos de puta de los Ustachas(4)…

Inconscientemente Vilko se llevó la mano hacia la cicatriz en su rostro, Alezka notó aquello, el solo recuerdo le hizo fruncir el ceño y agregarle veneno a aquella voz grave que era parte de su disfraz.

–Es cuestión de tiempo para que los nazis también estén en Yugoslavia y esos malnacidos vuelvan a dar por culo, si no es aquí, nos hubiésemos sumado al combate cuando eso pasase, si lo ves de esa forma, simplemente nos adelantamos a los hechos, y sinceramente no creo que haya nada de malo en ello.

Una risa seca fue la respuesta del muchacho quien observaba atento los últimos rayos del sol antes de ocultarse por completo bajo el Báltico.

–Adoro esa capacidad tuya de siempre encontrar la forma de tener razón…

Dijo antes de darle la última calada a su cigarrillo y arrojar la colilla humeante al suelo.

–Oye, en un rato, si ves a un solo tipo acercándose a la trinchera, por favor no dispares.

–Vilko ¿Qué pendejada vas a hacer?

–Tú solo déjalo en mis manos… Si sale bien, quizás esta noche tengas regalo de cumpleaños anticipado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

–Un día, un día entero desde que está operación dio comienzo ¿Se puede saber por qué todavía la bandera del Reich no ondea en el asta de esa fortaleza?

Aún tratándose de una reprimenda militar, el tono de Dianne apenas si había subido un tanto, cruzada de piernas y bebiendo una humeante taza de café dentro de una de las cafeterías de la ciudad que aún se mantenía en pie, sus ojos azules carecían de interés ante la vista de dos pobres diablos de las SS que había tenido la desgracia de quedar bajo su comando.

–Dudo que el fuhrer se sienta satisfecho cuando se entere que sus fuerzas de elite no pueden tomar un montón de arena en una península olvidada por Dios mientras los irreverentes de las Wehrmacht conquistan toda Polonia en cuestión de horas.

–Mayor, nosotros…

–No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para hablar, soldado…

Dejando su taza a un lado en la mesa, la joven comenzaba a inspeccionar su pistola luger abstraída al punto de ignorar por completo a quienes tenía delante, aquellos pobres jóvenes apenas si podían contener las ganas de orinarse en los pantalones allí mismo, aunque a simple vista no parecía más que una niña rica jugando a ser soldado, la crueldad y severidad de la mayor Seldte eran bien conocidas en todo el ejército alemán y bastante bien tomadas por parte de los altos cargos.

–Yo no soy general para decirles como cumplir con su deber, mi único trabajo aquí es asegurarme de que lo cumplan, así que cualquier escusa que quieran darme está de más, vayan, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y ni se les ocurra descansar hasta que lo hayan conseguido… De lo contrario.

El repiqueteo de su arma al quitar el seguro fue suficiente para dejar claro el mensaje, con el saludo militar correspondiente, ambos muchachos dejaron el lugar con una extraña mezcla de terror por la amenaza y alivio por alejarse de aquella chica incluso si eso significaba volver a estar bajo el fuego enemigo.

Por su parte, una vez a solas, Dianne se tomó el tiempo de poder degustar su café a placer mientras el eco de la maquinaría de guerra alemana llegaba incesante hasta sus oídos.

De quererlo, ella sola hubiese bastado para hacer rendir a la ciudad antes del mediodía, de hecho, podía apostar que si se presionaba lo suficiente un día le bastaría para dejar Varsovia presa de las llamas y conseguir la capitulación de Polonia para antes de la hora de la cena.

Claro que estaba el pequeño detalle de que incluso a sabiendas de sus capacidades, el alto mando le había prohibido estrictamente tomar partido en cualquiera de las acciones bélicas del teatro polaco, o por lo menos a lo que se refiere a acciones significativas.

Incluso con un arma que si bien por sí sola no garantizaba la conquista completa de Europa, ciertamente daba la seguridad de si poder subyugar una gran pate de esta, en primera instancia, aquel era el campo de pruebas para toda la preparación que el estado mayor había estado orquestando desde hacía varios años, y en segunda, estaba la realidad de que lo sobrenatural no tenía cabida en este conflicto, pero que así todo, ella no era el único ente de gran poder quien había tomado parte en algún bando dentro de esta guerra que apenas iniciaba.

La suya era una guerra que debía lucharse bajo las sombras y contra enemigos dignos de sus capacidades, y lo que acontecía en aquel lugar no era nada de eso.

En cambio, en ese momento, Dianne simplemente tenía un asiento de primera fila donde presenciar el inicio del mayor espectáculo en la historia de la humanidad, el clímax del potencial del hombre para el caos en todo su esplendor.

Y ella lo estaba disfrutando con cada fibra de su ser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

– ¿Hmmmm?

El eco de disparos aislados llegaba a sus oídos, en parte no podía evitar agradecerlos, se había quedado dormida dentro de la trinchera, si algún superior llegara a verla la cosa se pondría bastante fea, mucho más si por la reprimenda llegasen a darse cuenta de su condición de mujer.

Dejando salir un profundo bostezo comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, parecía ser que alguien estaba teniendo problemas para acertar a algún alemán que trataba de conseguir información, o al parecer algún pelmazo disfrutaba gastando balas porque sí, el hecho de que el rostro de cierto amigo suyo cruzase por su mente al pensar esto último fue suficiente para que ella apretara el paso.

– ¡¿Idiota acaso quieres matarme?!

–Yo… No…

– ¡Vilko!

Casi como si echase fuego por los ojos, el castaño tenía tomado de las solapasde su uniformea un joven soldado que a simple vista parecía incluso menor que ambos muchachos,zamarreándolo de un lado a otro haciendo que incluso su boina saliese volando, por el olor a pólvora en el lugar Alezka no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber lo que había pasado.

–Vi una silueta acercándose hasta aquí ¡¿Qué se supone que pensabas que iba a hacer?!

–Él tiene razón Vilko, no puedes salirte de la trinchera sin permiso y volver en medio de la noche pretendiendo que cosas como esta no sucedan… Suéltalo, si haces un escándalo y los superiores se enteran ahora en serio van a dejar tu culo como regalo de bienvenida para los alemanes.

–Tsk… Tienes suerte de que el buen Sewerynsea la voz de la razón.

Dijo en tono irónico mientras empujaba con fastidio al muchacho contra una de las paredes de la trinchera antes de salir dando fuertes zancadas en dirección contraria, por su parte, con un suspiro de por medio, Alezka iba tras él a paso tranquilo no sin antes alcanzarle su boina al soldado junto con una leve inclinación de su cabeza a modo de silenciosa disculpa en nombre del castaño.

–Vilko… Vilko…

Decía mientras el muchacho seguía caminando con la mirada clavado en el suelo ignorándola por completo, aunque fastidiada, Alezka no quería perder los estribos, lo último que deseaba era perjudicar a su amigo por una simple rabieta.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaban a una de las puntas del sistema de trincheras, a pesar de que uno que otro soldado montaba guardia, ninguno presto particular atención al dúo, después de semejante día sus mentes más enfocadas en descansar y tratar de no caer rendidos por el sueño que en lo que ambos hicieran.

– ¿Terminaste?

Pregunto la chica sin perder su papel de soldado una vez tuvo acorralado a un Vilko cada vez más ofuscado.

–Tsk.

–Sinceramente no entiendo a que viene este berrinche, sé que no eres idiota, tú sabías que algo así podía pasar, incluso tú me pediste que no disparara a sabiendas de eso, siendo así, que reacciones de esta manera no tiene sentido.

–Él lo hizo a propósito.

–Por supuesto, creyó que eras un nazi y matarlos es su trabajo… Y el nuestro también.

–Ya que lo pones así…

Extendiendo sus brazos, Vilko mostraba a su amiga un rifle Kar98 alemán prácticamente nuevo, con una pequeña pero importante modificación, una mira telescópica de una precisión que solo la ingeniera germana era capaz de lograr.

–No pude conseguir muchas balas, pero esos tipejos tienen de estas a montones, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas conseguir más.

Dijo mientras le entregaba tres cartuchos de entre sus bolsillos.

–Vilko…

– ¿No te lo había dicho? Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, este será el primero que pases lejos de casa, y siendo que estamos hablando de un loco de la precisión como tú, supuse que esto sería perfecto en cuanto lo vi tirado en la playa…

Pasándoselo, Vilko observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como las delicadas manos de Alezka recorrían el arma con una atención y dedicación más propias de un coleccionista que de un soldado.

–Además, estoy seguro que nadie en toda Europa podría darle un mejor uso a algo como esto que tú.

Como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de dar juguete nuevo, Alezka abrasaba con genuino aprecio el rifle en sus manos, y no era para menos, con algo así en su posesión el proteger a su amigo, la razón por la que ella estaba en ese lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios, era algo que no parecía tan difícil ahora.

–Así que supongo que eso explica mi molestia, luego de haber ido a buscar esta cosa para ti, que tú saltes en defensa de aquel pelmazo me molesto un poco más de lo que debería de haberlo hecho.

–Siempre lo he dicho, no eres más que un tonto entusiasta… Gracias, Vilko.

–Es un placer, Seweryn.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de rojo sobre la costa iluminando un territorio devastado, el estridente sonido de las explosiones y los disparos se habían detenido y ahora solo la humareda quedaba a lo largo y ancho de toda la península.

Mas sin embargo la lucha no había terminado

-Seis días…- susurraba Dianne con cierto desgano, su taza yacía vacía hacía ya un tiempo mientras ella de manera sutilmente impasible se mantenía en su asiento mirando el desolado paisaje -…no puedo creer que nuestras tropas no hayan terminado de tomar este triste lugar en más de seis días…-

Revisando el informe que varios de sus subalternos habían preparado ojeo con sumo detenimiento aquel punto que estaba causando más problemas, un grupo atrincherado de no más de ciento cincuenta efectivos en su gran parte milicia que habían tomado unas edificaciones industriales desgatadas en ese punto y las habían condicionado para resistir el embate alemán

-un terreno demasiado irregular para el manejo adecuado de los tanques por bosque y un complejo campo de minas por playa protegido por los tiradores en ese lugar. También está demasiado cerca de la línea ferroviaria por lo que un ataque aéreo sería contraproducente si queremos hacernos con ella… pueden ser milicia, pero su organización es impresionante…-

Ella genuinamente alababa tal esfuerzo, estaban hablando de un puñado de soldados armados buenamente como podían contra bombarderos y fuerzas militares especializadas

Y por eso una sonrisa llena de malicia se esbozaba en su rostro conforme sus ojos se estrechaban

-puede ser que en este lugar me vaya a divertir un poco…-

-de hecho, esa parece ser la situación mayor…-

El leve sosiego que sentía la chica de cabello pálido se ensombreció levemente al escuchar la voz que acababa de hablarle, no necesitaba girarse si quiera a mirar para ver que la enigmática figura acababa de aparecer atrás de ella sin ninguna clase de aviso, probablemente cosa de un círculo mágico

-Lord Valtiel… ¿considera prudente aparecerse así como así en el campo de batalla?...- preguntaba Dianne con desinterés, obteniendo como primera respuesta que el mencionado sujeto se acercase a su mesa para proceder a servirse a sí mismo y a su anfitriona una taza de te

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso…- contestaba este en un tono bajo y señorial pese a su voz considerablemente suave para su apariencia -… la sociedad de Thule (8) ordeno que viniese a controlar la situación en este frente, después de todo han pasado siete días desde que empezó la Blitzkrieg…- señalaba este vistiendo así como su compañera un pulcro uniforme de las SS siendo el rasgo más prominente de su apariencia su largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que caía por su nuca así como un par de enormes alas de plumas negras -…ambos sabemos que acontece eso…-

-es cierto…- concedía Dianne dándole un trago a su bebida mirando de reojo al ser sobrenatural -…sin embargo no me siento cómoda teniendo que eliminar a más de mis subalternos por sus apariciones espontaneas, así que agradeceré la discreción…-

-lo lamento tanto…- contestaba Valtiel con falso arrepentimiento -…lo de la última vez fue un grave error mio, la muerte de jóvenes promesas Alemanas no es algo que me llene precisamente-

Tras el intercambio de palabras ambos personajes se limitaban a degustar de sus respectivas bebidas en silencio.

-si usted está aquí significa que tengo carta abierta para actuar libremente ¿no es verdad?...- preguntaba Dianne con interés ya habiendo digerido el mal trago de la presencia del ángel caído en ese campo de batalla

-efectivamente…- respondía divertido el ángel caído con una sonrisa socarrona -…ambos estaremos de acuerdo en que las condiciones militares de este procedimiento están lo suficientemente balanceadas a nuestro favor para haber tomado el puesto de las fortificaciones fronterizas de Westterplate y sin embargo, aquí estamos, siete días de asedio… podemos decir que haya seres "excepcionales" entre la milicia asentada en esa zona, probablemente haya miembros de sons of liberty infiltrados en esa operación…-

Un leve silencio generaba cierta tensión entre ambos, siendo la primera en retomar la palabra la joven usuaria de SacredGear

-necesitare una tapadera para acabar con la resistencia de Westterplate…- señalaba ella con tono tajante

-no te preocupes, se ordeno que atacases esta noche y tienes carta abierta para usar los medios que creas necesarios…- anunciaba Valtiel pasándole un folio a su subalterna -…acotaremos la destrucción inminente del lugar a un bombardeo indiscriminado de la Lutfwaffe, la resistencia impuesta en la zona fue demasiado grande como para priorizar la seguridad de las industrias que se pensaban tomar de la zona…-

Con la cuartada ya establecida no había cabida a excusa alguna, Dianne entendía lo que su superior le había querido decir

-¿debo tomar prisioneros?...- pregunto está terminando de confirmar las implicaciones de su misión personal

-…si puedes captura a los usuarios de Sacred Gear que puedas encontrar, el doctor Zola en neueordnung estará agradecido de que le lleves sujetos de prueba y recursos para sus experimentos, el dominio de las Sacred Gear va a ser clave en esta guerra…-

-entendido…- finiquitaba Dianne dejando su tasa en su mesa -…ordenare a mi comando atacar al frente que hay en el bosque, yo iré por el otro costado para evitar la menor cantidad de escape de información…-

Habiendo dicho eso el ángel caído se levantaba de su asiento haciendo una respetuosa avenía a la chica

-…estoy segura que Lord Freiherr se encontrara satisfecho con el resultado de su actual operación mayor…-

Sin decir mucho más el ser sobrenatural desaparecía en medio de un círculo mágico dejando a la chica en la soledad de su pequeño campamento, esta tras suspirar se limitó a escudriñar con su mirada su equipamiento el cual descansaba a su costado, este tratándose de una pistola Luger p08 y un sable militar cabeza de león, confirmando para sí misma en silencio que aquello era suficiente se dispuso a empezar con su labor

Dos alas de energía de color azul brillaron en su espalda

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tras un largo día resistiendo el frenético embate de las fuerzas militares alemanas, desde el ataque inclemente de la artillería naval así como las fuerzas de avanzada que habían sido rechazadas exitosamente durante siete días, la noche finalmente había caído dejando consigo no más que un pesado silencio en el ambiente, el común grillar de la zona del bosque había desaparecido por completo luego del constante ataque a la zona, era probable que todo animal hubiese huido del lugar.

-esto no parece terminar nunca…- bufaba Vilko sentado contra una pared con sus piernas extendidas, claramente cansado del ritmo de los últimos días.

-y ya se nos están acabando los recursos…- señalaba también Alezka igual o más cansada que su compañero, pese a su ímpetu combativo físicamente no era una joven demasiada dada al combate más allá de su educación marcial básica -…tengo entendido que la comunicación con Varsovia también fue cortada…-

El sentimiento de agotamiento y desesperanza era general, no obstante lo último que podían permitirse aquellos quienes estaban apostados en ese lugar era ceder al pánico o a la desesperación, ese sería el verdadero momento donde el fuerte caería y era preferible aferrarse a la esperanza de que tarde o temprano el embate finalizara o que llegaran los refuerzos desde la capital

-no todos…- siseo Vilko socarrón conforme sacaba de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos de manera caricaturescamente triunfal no demorando en prenderlo para darle una profunda calada -…mientras haya vida hay forma…-

-¡Por el amor de Dios!¡¿vas a seguir con esa cosa?!...- regañaba Alezka pasándose la mano por su cara claramente fastidiada por el vicio de su mejor amigo -…¿no crees que ya has inhalado demasiado humo para toda una vida hoy?!...-

-nunca es demasiado…- contestaba este burlón ignorando de manera olímpica el malestar de su compañera, su capacidad para picarla era algo que ambos utilizaban para menguar la tensión de la última semana de estar al borde de la vida y la muerte constantemente por lo que incluso en ese momento aquella pequeña treta era algo que les estaba dando la vida a ambos

Hasta ese momento

Alezka paso del enojo a la confusión cuando los ojos de su compañero se abrieron de par en par y este dejo caer su cigarrillo sobre su chaqueta completamente paralizado

"_Estamos en peligro"_

-¿Vilko? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!...- pregunto asustada Alezka tomando al chico de sus hombros sacudiéndolo levemente pasando a hacerlo con fuerza al ver que este no respondía ni volvía en sí -…¡Vilko!¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

Este por supuesto escuchaba las palabras de su compañera, sin embargo, el malestar en su pecho, la horrible sensación de peligro que estaba sintiendo como si alguien tuviese una pistola apuntando en su nuca a punto de disparar y más importante que todo eso, la sensación de que una ira mal sana comenzaba a inundarlo poco a poco fueron sensaciones que lo abrumaron de golpe para poder decir o hacer algo coherente sobre su actual estado.

No obstante tan pronto pudo reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su amiga de la infancia de sus hombros con fuerza

-¡Estamos en peligro Alezka!...- grito este tan angustiado que no se molestó en mantener en secreto la condición de su amiga, fue tal el rugido de este que la chica en cuestión no fue capaz de reprenderlo por haber revelado su secreto a sus compañeros quienes miraban extrañados la escena

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!...- rugio el superior a cargo claramente enojado del arranque del recluta, estaba preparado para darle la paliza de su vida y de paso ponerlo a patrullar todas las noches de ahí hasta que el asedio acabara, pero algo interrumpió su proceder.

El sonido de sendas explosiones hicieron retumbar toda la estructura de concreto de manera que pequeños escombros cayeron al suelo haciendo que todos los presentes en cuestión se recompusieran tan pronto como pudieron para volver a sus puestos

-¡No puede ser en serio que la artillería marina va a continuar atacando esta noche!...- exclamo uno de ellos fastidiados, no podía creer la cantidad de armamento que tenían los Alemanes pero aún más importante no podía creer que seguían atacando incluso de noche ¿acaso ninguno de ellos descansaba?

Un nuevo número de explosiones hizo temblar el lugar con más fuerza, los ataques eran mucho más frecuentes de lo que lo habían sido en la mañana

-¡Ataque Aereo!...- anuncio uno de los vigías notando con pánico como no solamente estaban siendo bombardeados desde mar, sino también desde el aire

-¡¿pero que les esta pasando a estos tipos?!...- pregunto Alezka alerta recostada contra una pared mirando en dirección a la playa donde las explosiones de los bombarderos hacían saltar arena por toda la zona nublando todo posible apoyo visual -…¡¿Por qué están atacando de esta manera a esta hora?!...-

Vilko por su parte seguía ensimismado dentro de su ataque de histeria casi a tal punto de no notar el cataclistico ataque enemigo a su alrededor, con fuerza sujetaba su pecho sintiendo como este estaba a punto de estallar debido a aquella sensación de opresión que se había desatado de repente.

Sensación que le hizo alzar su mirada al cielo donde vio algo que lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-Que…¿Qué es eso?...- pregunto trémulamente, puesto que en el cielo a prudencial distancia, un brillo azulado cristalino resaltaba en medio de la noche y si bien este parecía ser una bengala que de alguna manera se había quedado estática en el aire, al mirar con mayor detenimiento se podía vislumbrar una figura humana en este brillo.

Los pocos compañeros que no estaban respondiendo inmediatamente al nuevo ataque, se detuvieron junto a Vilko para ver qué era lo que él estaba mirando de manera tan llamativa, quedándose también estáticos al notar efectivamente a una persona manteniéndose estática en el aire con dos alas azules a sus espaldas

El superior de toda la guarnición trago saliva pesadamente al identificar al enemigo

"_esas alas… no puede ser verdad"_

El miedo se comenzó a apoderar de su corazón pese a ser un veterano de guerra cuyas batallas lo habían embarnecido furiosamente

"_El dragón emperador blanco… esta con ellos"_

-Oigan… supongo que debo estar muy cansado…- dijo con tono burlón, pero claramente asustado uno de los soldados del lugar señalando al cielo con su mano temblando -…por qué estoy viendo a un maldito soldado alemán volando sobre nosotros…-

-No estás cansado viejo…- contestaba Vilko hiperventilando, pasando del pánico a un enojo que no entendía de donde provenía -…¡definitivamente hay un nazi encima de nosotros volando!...-

Antes de que todos pudiesen terminar de asimilar lo que estaban viendo, un haz de luz azul plateado zigzageo desde donde estaba la figura en el cielo hasta entrar de lleno a la fortificación en medio de muchos de los soldados quienes de desprovisto vieron a un miembro de las SS Waffen agachado en medio de ellos dejando ver sus alas de energía siendo esto lo último que vieron en sus vidas

-¡uaaaarrgggggg!...-

Con rápidos movimientos el enemigo en cuestión había eliminado a los cuatro soldados que estaban a su alcanza al parecer con un sable que empuñaba furiosamente con su mano izquierda

-¡Abran fuego!...- exclamaron los compañeros de estos apuntando sus armas a al enemigo quien al levantarse había revelado la figura de una joven que recién entraba en su adultez mirándolos con una frialdad absoluta y una clara sed de sangre

_DIVIDE…DIVIDE…_

Antes de que pudieran abrir fuego, los soldados acababan de sentir como si su fuerza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo haciéndoseles pesado incluso alzar sus rifles, por su parte la misteriosa figura ahora se movía de manera más feroz abalanzándose sobre uno de sus enemigos con una estocada cuya potencia no solamente lo había atravesado de lado a lado con su sable, sino que también lo había arrojado contra la pared haciendo estallar la parte trasera del cuerpo de este. Siendo esto el predecesor a una masacre indiscriminada de un solo sujeto en este caso una joven chica contra todo un batallo que no tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

A considerable distancia tanto Vilko como Alezka miraban completamente atónitos como esa mujer acababa en cuestión de instantes con todos sus compañeros, cortando a estos a la mitad con su sable si no es que directamente los despedazaba en varios pedazos.

-¡Vilko reacciona!...- grito a todo pulmón Alezka haciendo que el sujeto en cuestión despertase de su asombro cuando la soldado Nazi se enfilo hacia él apenas dándole tiempo de detener el filo de su sable con su propio rifle empujándolo furiosamente contra una pared haciéndole escupir una onda bocanada de aire debido a la potencia del embate de la misma, podía jurar como el impacto habia sido suficiente para destrozar parte de su caja toraxica, pensamiento acertado puesto que no era normal que un cuerpo humano soportase ser enterrado levemente en concreto solido

-¡¿uh?!...- un susurro desconcertado hizo reincorporar a Vilko levemente puesto que este había salido del rampante enemigo quien se trataba de una chica que en edad no difería de su mejor amiga, sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con expectación siendo estos levemente opacados por los cabellos pálidos que caían por su cara -…Interesante, por alguna razón tengo un ferviente deseo de descuartizarte en cientos de pedazos chico…-

Completamente aterrado de la fuerza sobrehumana de aquella chica físicamente menuda, Vilko subconscientemente entendía lo que esta trataba de decirle, haciendo que él aun claramente superado empujase su rifle con ambas manos forcejeando, agradeciendo que de alguna manera este no había sido cortado como mantequilla aun por el filo de esa espada

-¿Todos los Nazis sin igual de simpáticos que tu?¿o solo los que están completamente mal de la cabeza?...- bufo este socarrón sonriendo.

-¡Vilko!...-

Sin mediar tiempo recursos ni consecuencias Alezka tomaba su rifle y apuntando a toda prisa comenzaba a abrir fuego contra la operativa Aleman haciendo que en respuesta esta retrocediera dejando libre a Vilko para evitar recibir daño por parte de los disparos.

-¿uh?...-

No obstante, el corte en su mejilla le hizo notar que ese soldado en particular tenía una mejor velocidad de reacción que el resto del pelotón puesto que si bien no acertaba, varios disparos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de acertar

_DIVIDE_

-Ugh….-

Alezka caía de rodillas al suelo tras haber sentido como buena parte de su fuerza la había abandonado, no siendo eso lo peor, en cuestión de un parpadeo el enemigo estaba delante de ella con su pistola apuntando directamente a su rostro a centímetros de distancia abriendo fuego en el acto.

-¡!...-

Dianne se sorprendió genuinamente al ver que su disparo había dado directamente al suelo y que por el contrario el soldado al que acababa de robar su fuerza se había desplazado a un costado y ahora apoyaba una pistola sobre su abdomen. La mirada de repulsión y de odio genuino de Alezka solamente era contrastada por el brillo antinatural de sus ojos ahora teñidos de color dorado con unos cuantos patrones lineales alrededor de este.

El disparo de la chica hizo eco, no obstante, cuando la bala termino de salir su blanco ya había retrocedido volátilmente no saliendo completamente ilesa

-¡Interesante!...- vociferaba Dianne sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo, lugar por donde había pasado la bala -…parece ser que aquí también había otros usuarios de Sacred Gear…-

Nuevamente Alezka comenzaba a disparar contra Dianne, mas sin embargo esta vez le fue completamente imposible si quiera rozar a su enemiga con sus ataques y por otra parte…

-¡ARRRGGHHHHH!...-

La punzante estocada del dragón emperador blanco en su hombro atravesándole este de lado a lado con su sable le había hecho soltar sus armas por reflejo, arrancándole un alarido de dolor al obligar mediante su espada a que esta comenzase a levantarse sintiendo como su hombro estaba siendo atravesado hacia arriba siendo detenido únicamente por su clavícula.

-No tientes a tu suerte muchacho…- señalo Dianne con tono particularmente frio conforme seguía alzando a Alezka hasta hacer que los pies de esta no pudieran tocar el suelo -…agradece que no te matare únicamente por que serás útil para el doctor Zola…-

La chica de cabellos negros inútilmente trataba de buscar algo de que agarrarse para evitar que el filo de su espada dañase su brazo permanentemente, sin embargo, el filo de la espada era lo único que estaba a disposición, haciendo que en una desesperada resistencia se aferrase del sable con ambas manos sin importar si sus manos comenzaban a sufrir daño también.

"_Maldita hija de perra"_

Gruño internamente Vilko, el golpe que había recibido por parte de la uniformada de las SS lo había dejado momentáneamente aturdido y ello había imposibilitado que este reaccionase mientras su amiga combatía, pero ahora que había vuelto completamente en si y lo primero que había visto era a esta siendo empalada y alzada de manera brutal y antinatural por la invasora

Algo dentro de él acababa de quebrarse, de manera mucho peor que en él pasado cuando vio aquel orfanato en llamas.

_¡MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!..._

Respondiendo por puro instinto Vilko se abalanzo hacia Dianne preparada a destruir su cabeza con un gancho izquierdo, con tal nivel de arrebato que no noto que su brazo en cuestión estaba siendo cubierto por una energía rojiza que no demoro en explotar por completo creciendo de manera abrupta como si salieran piezas de metal de su ser

_¡EXPLOSION!_

-¡!...-

Dianne alertada por el frio golpe de la adrenalina soltó su espada dejando caer a Alezka y cruzando sus brazos sobre su rostro en forma de X recibiendo así el devastador puño cubierto por un guantelete rojo de protuberancias doradas él cual fue suficiente para despedirla contra la pared con toda potencia atravesándola por completo.

-¡Alezka!¡¿estás bien?!...- ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar Vilko lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia donde su amiga y revisarle, esta estaba completamente en shock e incapacitada a causa del dolor en su hombro y sus manos, no obstante a duras penas asintió para darle algo de tranquilidad a su compañero

-Vilko… tu mano izquierda…-

Señalo ella con voz entrecortada, haciendo que el mencionado mirase ahora si en detalle lo que había ocurrido. Quedando completamente en shock al mirar

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!...-

Exclamo casi aterrado mirando como su brazo izquierdo hasta su antebrazo había sido cambiado por una enorme garra mecánica de color rojo con protuberancias puntudas doradas, sobre la cual brillaba una gema de color verde que irradiaba furiosamente en ese momento.

-¡No lo puedo creer!...-Interrumpiendo su cavilar, el grito de dolor y de júbilo que acababa de resonar por el lugar alerto a Vilko de que la pelea no había terminado, algo que confirmo al ver salir a Dianne del muro donde había sido despedida con su brazo derecho colgando de su propio peso goteando una considerable cantidad de sangre -…¡Sabia que en este lugar iba a encontrar usuarios de Sacred Gear, pero jamás pensé en encontrarme con él RotenDrachenkaiser...- En contra del dolor que debería estar sintiendo por el daño sufrido, la sonrisa de Dianne se había retorcido completamente abandonando por completo todo rastro de la mujer imponente y sofisticada desde el inicio de su invasión -…No tengo ninguna razón para no ir con todo…-

Una serie de patrones de color azulado brillante se vislumbraron desde la mano izquierda de la soldado Nazi hasta parte de su rostro para que a continuación está extendiendo sus manos invocase una especie de círculo mágico con una serie de patrones en el aire, Vilko no entendía de que iba ese asunto, no obstante su instinto primario hizo que su primera respuesta fuera tomar a su compañera y saltar a un costado todo lo lejos que pudiese, evadiendo así unas estalactitas de energía mágica que se acababan de clavar donde él había estado

-¡No entiendo qué coño está ocurriendo!...- exclamo uno de los soldados de la guarnición sin terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo -…¡nos está atacando una perra voladora que puede hacer magia!...-

-¡No lo puedo creer!¡esto ya no es un combate de humanos, esa bruja es un puto monstruo!...- exclamo otro mirando con pánico a sus compañeros muertos para luego voltear a mirar nuevamente a la integrante de las SS abalanzándose sobre Vilko y Alezka respondiendo este como buenamente podía a los ataques mágicos de ella -…¡no hay manera alguna en la que podamos hacer nada contra los Alemanes!...-

-¡Estamos perdidos!-

-¡SILENCIO!...- haciendo rugir su voz el Capitán de la guarnición aun también apretando sus dientes para soportar la tensión como buenamente podía trataba de evitar que sus hombres cayeran en pánico -…¡NO IMPORTA SI SON MONSTRUOS O NO!¡DEFENDER ESTE PUNTO ES NUESTRO UNICO OBJETIVO Y PARA ESO TOCA RECHAZAR TODA AVANZADA QUE VENGA HACIA NOSOTROS, SIN EXCEPCION!...-

-Capitán…- susurraba uno de los más jóvenes viendo como su superior tomaba un rifle de sus compañeros caídos -…¡abrid fuego a discreción!¡aprovechemos que el recluta Vilko y su compañero la han llevado a los pasillos!...-

-¡Hi!...- asentían los demás como buenamente podían, en otro punto discutirían que ello era peligroso por sus compañeros quienes estarían expuestos al fuego aliado, pero en una pelea de tal dimensiones no había cabida para no pensar en otra cosa más que sobrevivir a todo costo

Una ráfaga de fuego se disparó en dirección a la soldado Nazi quien en acto reflejo activaba un círculo mágico el cual la protegió de los impactos directos de bala haciendo que estos rebotasen a su costado estallando estridentemente en el corredor donde se encontraba

-¡No inventes!¡¿también puede bloquear disparos?!...-

-¡NO SE DETENGAN, CONTINUEN DISPARANDO!...-

El salvaje tiroteo mantenía al dragón blanco en su lugar, momento que aprovechaba Vilko para entre una de las salidas al costado arrastrar a Alezka de ese lugar llegando a un almacén de armamento.

-Esa tipa tiene habilidades como las tuyas…- le señalaba Vilko a Alezka, el hacía mucho tiempo sabia de la extraña habilidad de su compañera que a palabras de él "prácticamente le hacía leer el futuro en combate" por lo que el choque no era de descubrir que sus enemigos podían tener a alguien así -…pero esta tipa esta mucho peor, puede volar, reflejar balas, tiene supe fuerza y demás…!¡parece el puto Superman!...-

Alezka en silencio asentía, era cierto lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, no obstante, había algo de lo que él no había caído en cuenta quizás por la euforia del momento

-Tu le diste un puñetazo que la hizo atravesar un muro de lado a lado con esa cosa en tu brazo…- señalaba ella haciendo que ambos miraran la misteriosa garra que se había construido en el brazo del joven -…además parece estar irradiando energía pura…-

La gema verde brillaba con intensidad destilando leves partículas doradas como si resonase constantemente, al menos así lo sentía Vilko cuya opresión en el pecho continuaba, pero ya no era únicamente terror, era también expectación y adrenalina pura

-Dragón emperador rojo…- murmuro él en dirección a Alezka -…¡Esa puta loca me llamo dragón emperador rojo!¡¿sabes qué significa eso?!...-

Los ojos de Alezka se abrieron en señal de confusión

-¡¿desde cuándo sabes hablar en Alemán?!...- pregunto esta extrañada entrecerrando sus ojos -... yo no entendí una sola palabra de lo que ella estaba diciendo!...-

Vilko iba a contestar, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo, él había sido capaz de entender todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por la miembro de las SS, sus palabras burlonas y despectivas a su compañera y la particular euforia de esta hacia él, solo hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta que, en efecto, la soldado hablo todo el tiempo en Aleman

-yo no hablo alemán…- señalo Vilko genuinamente incrédulo -…¿Por qué entendí todo lo que esa perra me estaba diciendo?...-

"_El vínculo entre los dos dragones celestiales va más allá de las barreras del idioma… su destino está atado a la dominación y la destrucción"_

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!...- pregunto Vilko exaltado abriendo sus ojos con enojo y pavor girando su cabeza en todas direcciones -…¡Alezka!¡¿de dónde vino esa voz?!...-

-¡¿voz?!...- pregunto esta incrédula -…¡¿de qué me estás hablando?!...-

"_No hay tiempo para eso mocoso, el blanco está aquí y ha venido únicamente para asesinarte, y no estas a la altura para responder en batalla así que escúchame"_

Vilko sin terminar de salir de su confusión miraba la gema en su brazo, la voz que le hablaba resonaba con esta por lo que instintivamente opto por creer que aquella aparición estaba conectada con el misterio de ese brazo y entenderlo salvaría su vida.

En el corredor el tiroteo contra Dianne era incesante, la guarnición entera estaba dispuesta a gastar todas las municiones disponibles en ese momento para rechazar a la puta que los había invadido aun si eso los dejaba completamente indefensos después.

En el fondo todos eran conscientes de que esa noche el fuerte que habían estado protegiendo furiosamente caería, sin embargo, si podían llevarse consigo a aquel monstruo podían darse por bien servidos para con su país.

-¡SUFICIENTE!...- exclamo Dianne furica, su brazo derecho luego del puño directo de Vilko había quedado completamente inutilizado y sus reservas mágicas estaban agotándose rápidamente al contener el tiroteo en su contra.

_DIVIDE…DIVIDE_

Rápidamente comenzó a absorber la fuerza de quienes estaban disparando, no podía arrancar energía mágica alguna de ellos, pero la energía física le ayudaría a resistir el embate de los disparos sin contar que el agotamiento de ellos tarde o temprano debería llegar.

Mas sin embargo, ella había olvidado algo importante.

-¡Oye maldita perra!...- a su costado saliendo del almacén donde se había escondido, salía Vilko apuntándole a quemarropa con la escopeta Winchester modelo de 1912 ya bastante desgastada que le habían impuesto en cuando había llegado a la guarnición y que perezosamente había dejado en ese almacen.

Saltando hacia atrás Dianne aprovechaba para retroceder hacia una parte del muro que había sido derribada por el rebote de las balas teniendo que preocuparse únicamente ahora del disparo a quemarropa el cual sería amortiguado sin problemas por su círculo de protección

O eso ella creía

_BOOST._

El anuncio de la Boosted Gear llamo su atención alertándole que corría mas peligro del que pensaba

_TRANSFER_

-¡Fuego!-

El disparo de la escopeta siendo potenciado de alguna manera por el guantelete rojo salió con tal nivel de poder que la misma estallo por la potencia del proyectil mucho mayor a lo que el cañón podía soportar haciendo que el retroceso no demorase en dislocar el hombro de Vilko, no obstante quien había recibido el mayor daño había sido Dianne quien vio su escudo caer estrepitosamente por el disparo potenciado de los perdigones, muchos habían sido detenidos pero varios siguieron su camino en dirección a su mano extendida.

-¡!...-

Los ojos de ella vieron casi en cámara lenta como tres de sus dedos volaban libremente por el aire estallados mientras comenzaba a sentir un ardor indescriptible en la palma de su mano, incomparable con el dolor sordo que sentía en su brazo roto

La mirada de Dianne se teñía de sangre mientras la ira comenzaba a dominarla, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era nada comparado con la herida hecha a su orgullo, imponente y dominante como se había mostrado hasta ahora haber sido reducida a ese estado en ese momento había sido la mayor deshonra por la que había pasado en toda su corta carrera militar.

En medio de su cólera vio como el soldado que estaba junto al dragón emperador rojo se abalanzo por encima de este hacia ella con su sable en mano preparado para cortar su cabeza, impedida para reaccionar correctamente debido a su brazo inútil y su mano desecha todo parecía ser a ojos de Vilko y de Alezka que ese era el final del monstruo al que estaban enfrentando

No obstante, la sed de sangre en los ojos de Dianne inquieto inclusive a una Alezka preparada para dar el golpe de gracia.

Preparada para cortar la cabeza de la miembro de las SS con un sablazo de revés Alezka hizo su movimiento pese a su inquietud únicamente para ver con pavor como la chica aparentemente arrogante y superior todo el tiempo en su comportamiento de manera casi bestial atrapaba la hoja con sus dientes con tal fuerza que la hoja se fracciono en pedazos

"_¡No es broma!¡esta zorra es un monstruo!"_

La punta de la hoja que había sido despedida al aire luego de ser destruida fue inmediatamente atrapada por Dianne quien pese a tener solamente dos dedos en su mano y parte de la misma completamente destrozada agarraba la hoja con fiereza para luego empujar con toda su fuerza en dirección a la cabeza del miserable despojo que se había atrevido a atacarla en ese estado.

Alezka vio un grueso chorro de sangre caer sobre su rostro y hombro al ver como la hoja que iba en dirección a su cara acababa de ser frenada por el antebrazo derecho de Vilko quien abrazándola con su otra mano la había aparado del mortal golpe amortiguando este con su propio ser, teniendo como consecuencia que la hoja atravesase su brazo de lado a lado

-¡Eso duele!...- gruño Vilko para luego despedir a Dianne de una patada lejos de ambos permitiendo que la distancia fuera retomada nuevamente.

Gruñendo casi como un animal salvaje, la respiración de Dianne se agitaba ferozmente, sin embargo, cuando Vilko y Alezka creían que iba a estallar de alguna manera.

Inmediatamente se calmó a si misma de manera espontánea.

-Es la primera vez que soy llevada a este punto…- señalaba ella de manera estrafalaria a ojos del dragón rojo y su compañera completamente calma, sus ojos destellaban seguridad y arrogancia mientras esta pasaba su mano destrozada sobre su cabello corriéndolo a un costado manchando su rostro de su propia sangre agarrando un puñado de sus mechones con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -…pero creo que ya fue suficiente de jugar…-

Extendiendo sus alas haciéndolas crecer tanto como el pasillo lo dejaba, esta extendió nuevamente su mano destruida en dirección a sus enemigos haciendo que estos se preparasen para responder a la defensiva.

De manera burlona y casi seductora Dianne le guiño el ojo a quienes serían sus víctimas.

-Espero que con esto sufran una muerte lenta y dolorosa…-

_HALF DIMENSION_

Apretando su puño con fuerza, toda la fortaleza comenzó a temblar masivamente puesto que partes puntuales de la misma, muros donde se apoyaba toda la estructura y demás estaban siendo modificados en toda su forma siendo reducidos a la mitad y comprometiendo todo el lugar en si, con un ruido estridente toda la fortaleza implosióno dentro de sí comenzando a desplomarse por su propio peso sepultando a todos quienes estaban en su interior extendiendo por toda la playa y todo el bosque una enorme nube de polvo que precedió el leve temblor que hubo por toda la zona.

El bombardeo por parte de la armada naval de los alemanes no se detuvo en ningún momento tal cual estaba previsto y sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la fortaleza caída la infantería no demoro en inutilizar el resto de las defensas de tierra.

Aquella noche finalmente los alemanes habían tomado la península de Westerplatte luego de siete días, lo siguiente era la dominación completa sobre Varsovia y el resto de Polonia

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bueno… cuando ordene la destrucción completa del lugar, no espere que esta chica se tomara esa descripción tan apecho…-

Fueron las palabras de una sombra que caminaba por los escombros de la fortaleza que había estado dando problemas durante los últimos días en la toma de los alemanes sobre la zona, el sujeto en cuestión caminaba tranquilamente por sobre los restos del lugar donde se podía vislumbrar los cuerpos de quienes murieron aplastados por la caída del lugar asi como quienes habían sido tiroteados antes y luego del mismo suceso.

Un recorrido pausado que termino cuando el sujeto en cuestión llegaba a un punto donde completamente inconsciente se encontraba la actual dragón emperador blanco, sumamente herida, su brazo derecho se había hinchado considerablemente y su mano izquierda estaba destrozada, eso sin contar el daño que había sufrido por la enorme cantidad de concreto que había caído sobre ella.

Y sin embargo estaba con vida, de alguna manera completamente herida se las había arreglado para salir de ese lugar antes de morir sepultada

-sigo sin entender la aprensión de Lord Barakiel respecto a los humanos… son bastante divertidos…- señalaba el mismo corriendo despectivamente los escombros que se encontraban atrapando a la chica en cuestión, arqueando una ceja al ver que parte de sus piernas habían sido aplastadas y que probablemente en otros casos aquellas heridas serian permanentes incapacitándola de cualquier labor el resto de su vida, sonriendo con suficiencia sacaba una pequeña ampolla que no demoro en clavar con brusquedad en el pecho de la misma

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhh!..-

Inhalando aire como si este la llenase de golpe los ojos de Dianne se abrían de golpe conforme su cuerpo destruido y mutilado comenzaba a reconstruirse a sí mismo, los dedos que habían sido cercenados volvían a crecer como si nada hubiera pasado y sus piernas volvían a la normalidad, quedando como único rastro del daño que había sufrido sus ropas destruidas. Parpadeando mirando en todas direcciones finalmente la mirada de la chica de cabellos pálidos se cernía sobre su superior, haciendo que su agitación terminase y en cambio la dominase un claro desasosiego

-no te veo muy contenta de que te haya salvado la vida niña…- señalaba Valtiel con tono sereno y casi burlón –no puedo creer que la imponente WeiberDrachenkaiser terminase en tal estado en la toma de una triste fortaleza, debo decir que estoy decepcionado…-

-en otro caso replicaría…- otorgo ella desviando su mirada de manera cansada a su costado sin animo -…pero el rojo se encontraba en este lugar…-

El aspecto sereno de Valtiel se retorció en ese momento, su mirada ahora se cargaba de clara molestia

-este es un giro de los acontecimientos bastante incordante…- bufo este claramente molesto -…espero que le hayas dado fin a su vida…-

-si yo escape de estos escombros con vida no me extrañaría que él también lo hubiera hecho… puedes tomarte tu tiempo revisando debajo de todas estas ruinas…-

-no te veo demasiado afectada por haber perdido contra el rojo…- señalo Valtiel despectivamente, tenía cierto respeto por la joven que le servía, pero su pedantería natural a veces lo escamaba más de lo que toleraría de no ser por la gran oportunidad que la guerra actual brindaría a su facción.

-por supuesto que no… esto solamente fue el tanteo de terreno…- levantándose de los escombros con su uniforme raído, pero ya completamente repuesta, la sonrisa de Dianne se llenaba de petulancia -…esto está dentro de mí, esto me dice que esta batalla ni de lejos tendría que haber terminado en este triste lugar… no…-

La mirada de Dianne se llenaba de crapulencia, su sonrisa socarrona desafiaba abiertamente al ángel caído a su costado quien le miraba con sumo desprecio.

**-La nuestra será la pelea que defina la guerra que acaba de comenzar, ni tu ni tus lamentables superiores del grupo de Thule podrán cambiar eso… de tratar de hacerlo yo mismo los arrastrare lejos del paraíso blanco…-**

No obstante si bien Valtiel no podía sentir nada más que repulsión por la mocosa a la que él mismo se había echado al hombro para cuidar y ascender, una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba muy sutilmente en su ser

"_Los seres humanos son realmente fascinantes"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En otra parte del país, un carruaje se desplazaba a toda velocidad movido por dos caballos, dentro de este descansaba una Alezka quien mal herida soportaba su condición con apenas unos cuantos vendajes en su cabeza, manos y un trapo que sujetaba su brazo derecho casi completamente cercenado, una sutura de emergencia era lo único que podía hacer con las pocas cosas de las que habían salido del batallón

Aun no podía creer que hubieran escapado con vida, todo eso se lo debía a la persona que estaba llevando el carruaje en ese momento apenas equipado únicamente con unos cuantos implementos de primeros auxilios y las pocas provisiones que se habían alcanzado a rescatar

-mmmmmmm…-

Retorciéndose levemente a su costado, Vilko comenzaba a despertar tambien devolviéndole algo de alivio a su amiga de la infancia quien no demoro en ir a ver como estaba este

-¡Vilko!¡despierta inútil!...-

Gruño está haciendo que el mencionado poco a poco se reincorporase, algo relativamente fácil gracias a que el mecer del carruaje hacía imposible cualquier labor de sueño cómodo

-¿Alezka?...- bufo este pálidamente tratando de recordar donde estaba, rápidamente rememorando todo lo que había pasado antes de que la fortaleza cayera sobre ellos -…¡¿Qué paso?!¡¿Dónde estamos?!...-

-Estamos camino a Rumania mocoso...- respondía quien estaba llevando el carruaje con tono marcial, casi de mal humor

-¿Capitan?...- pregunto extrañado Vilko reconociendo la espalda del mencionado, este no respondía a su llamado sino se mantenía firme en su labor -..¡¿Rumania?!¡¿Qué paso con la guarni…?!-

-Todos muertos…- contesto este sin cambiar su tono -…solamente los alcance a salvar a ustedes dos cuando todo el fuerte se vino sobre nuestras cabezas… la fortaleza de Westerplatte cayó en ese momento, los alemanes tienen el control de la zona…-

Vilko quería protestar, habían abandonado el lugar, no obstante, la mano vendada de su amiga sobre su hombro así como su negativa silenciosa simplemente le hicieron mirar hacia abajo apretando sus dientes, su brazo derecho estaba sumamente herido sin contar las costillas rotas producto del poderoso embate de su enemiga

-no hay tiempo para lamentarse mocoso…- señalo el capitán entendiendo el sentir de su subalterno -…seguimos con vida y eso es lo que importa, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para la guerra que acaba de comenzar…-

-¿Guerra?...- pregunto Vilko molesto, era una posibilidad que los Alemanes estuviesen actuando por pura hostilidad contra ellos por lo del tratado de Versalles, pero pensó que el resto de los países podrían coartar levemente la situación con un tratado de no acción, sin embargo al parecer no era así

-llego un reporte de la capital, se ha declarado oficialmente la guerra…- informaba el Capitán con uno tono esta vez mas condescendiente -…el Reino unido, Australia y Nueva Zelanda le han declarado la guerra a Alemania hace unos días mientras estábamos atrincherados, creo que otros países también ya lo hicieron, pero no me aseguraron nada…-

El ambiente era desolador, Vilko y Alezka miraban hacia atrás desde el carruaje, las humaredas que salían aun cuando no se alcanzaba ya a ver la ciudad se alzaba hasta el cielo tiñendo el mismo de un gris plomizo y si bien ya estaban en la zona rural, el olor de la pólvora, la sangre y la tierra sobre ellos solamente hacia su recogimiento mucho más aprehensivo.

-¿Por qué estamos yendo a Rumania?...- pregunto Vilko con desgana y total derrotismo, no había evitado que la miembro de las SS barriera con el lugar que estaba defendiendo y eso había costado la vida de todos en el lugar

-Los alemanes no solamente cuentan con un cuerpo militar superior al que vimos en la gran guerra, también cuentan con una tecnología superior y más recursos bélico de los que podríamos contar nosotros como nación, eso sin contar que tienen a usuarios de Sacred Gear del calibre del dragón emperador blanco en sus filas…- describía el capitán con seriedad -…sin importar cuanto luchemos Polonia eventualmente terminara conquistada por ellos en cuestión de tiempo, por lo que es mejor prepararnos para luchar desde otros frentes…-

Si bien la noticia era terriblemente lapidaria, algo dentro de la descripción habia llamado la atención de Vilko

-Capitán ¿usted sabe que es todo eso del dragón emperador rojo y el dragón emperador blanco?...-

Alezka y Vilko se mantuvieron expectantes de una respuesta que no llegaba, ambos miraban en silencio como su líder de escuadra se tomaba su tiempo para formar una respuesta

-no puedo darte muchos detalles porque solo conozco la superficie del tema…- respondió finalmente el ancianado sujeto suspirando pesadamente -…solamente puedo decirte que si el blanco esta con los alemanes, indiscutiblemente tu serás una pieza clave para terminar esta guerra que se avecina … ambos lo son…-

Ambos chicos no entendían de que iba el asunto, pero para Vilko todo ello era desconcertante, de alguna manera descubrió que en el mundo habían más personas con extrañas habilidades sobrenaturales siendo él otra de esas ¿y ahora le decían que estaba sobre él el terminar la guerra que acababa de empezar?...-

-¡Pero…!-

-No hay peros que valgan en esta situación chico…- corto el capitán molesto -…todos los detalles que quieras pedir se los darás a los expertos en la materia que es a donde nos dirigimos…-

-¿los expertos?...- pregunto extrañada Alezka , ya ni si quiera intentando esconder su sexo, a esas alturas tal tarea era irrelevante

-nos diremos hacia un puesto clandestino a las instituciones militares tradicionales, básicamente son una unidad independiente versada en el mundo sobrenatural, esclarecer con ellos cual va a ser el siguiente movimiento va a ser imperativo, ya allá obtendrás todas tus respuestas…-

La mirada de Vilko se estrechaba, si en otro momento hubiese escuchado una tontería como una unidad paranormal, probablemente se hubiese burlado estrepitosamente pero ahora el tema le chocaba bastante porque al parecer todo eso era verdad

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa unidad?...- pregunto Vilko con tono desafiante

-Sons of liberty…- contestaba el Capitán con tono sereno -…mi contacto con ellos es una aristócrata versada en todo este contexto… su nombre es Maria Rose Pendragon…-

Sin cuestionar mucho más, ambos jóvenes, así como su líder de batallón procedían su camino en silencio, limitándose únicamente a descansar y a alimentarse de las raciones de emergencia que tenían siendo únicamente acompañados por la desoladora realidad de que al parecer una segunda guerra mundial acababa de empezar

….

**Palabras de Autor**

Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice (sea este o en mi perfil para ventilar basura) ya ni si quiera debería tener documentos guardados en el label de la página o si quiera si ese sistema aún se mantiene, pero lo que importa es que tengo una razón. Bueno, la razón la había explicado ya hacía mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo la tesis de mi carrera y por condiciones ajenas a mi me toco re empezar el proceso desde cero en un momento en el que cambiaron a mi docente guía, por lo que todo tiempo que pudiese tener solamente lo pude invertir en mi carrera. Afortunadamente ya terminé y con eso puedo volver a escribir con normalidad (esta es una manera indirecta de decir que los otros fics míos ya también están siendo actualizados no se preocupen quienes esperan por superhero o el jardín)

Fuera de eso, ahora todos dirán ¿Qué coño ha sido esto? Para empezar este fanfic no fue una idea mia como tal, fue algo que salió de incontables horas de shitpost entre shinjiesbostero y yo quienes un dia dijimos (loco, ya sabemos cómo funciona el mundo dxd como tal… pero …¿Cómo habrá sido la segunda guerra mundial en ese universo? Una pregunta que respondíamos teorizando tonterías que antes de darnos cuenta, ya nos tenían creando personajes y a mi estudiando historia que no fuera de arquitectura puesto que mi fuerte es la narración y la dinámica de los personajes mientras que el señor bostero es un ferviente fanático del periodo de ambas guerras mundiales cuyo nivel de conocimiento sería suficiente para que unos cuantos catedráticos universitarios le comiecen la polla… y asi antes de darnos cuenta pues teníamos algo serio entre manos, y ya que hay tiempo para tomarlo con seriedad pensé que seria buena idea darle ya forma definitiva al tema, cosa que el resultado es lo que ustedes ven aca, espero lo disfruten tanto como el shinji y yo lo hicimos escribiéndolo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En otra parte del mundo, un joven de complexión considerablemente robusta para su edad, vestido con una túnica negra por encima de su traje servicial caminaba por las bucólicas praderas francesas mirando con cierto desinterés el panorama general.

-Padre…¿se encuentra bien?...-

Atrás suyo cargando un maletín que parecía ser casi la mitad de su tamaño, una joven que al parecer ni si quiera había llegado a sus quince años de vida le seguía fervientemente, su cabello era de un extraño color naranja pálido, sus ojos grandes y expresivos lo miraban con genuina expectación e infantil entusiasmo, la misma vestía con un habito con unos cuantos accesorios para llevar implementos de combate sencillos como pociones o pequeñas dagas. Resaltando de estos el escapulario que llevaba un bordado lleno de inscripciones en Latin y el cinturón de cuero considerablemente grande que se dividía en varias piezas sobre su cintura

-me encuentro bien hija…- contestaba este con tono grave pero lleno de amabilidad -…es simplemente que ya la guerra es un hecho oficial, por lo que es difícil saber cuáles van a ser las intenciones de la santa sede de momento…-

El sujeto en cuestión obedecía las ordenes directamente desde el Vaticano, no obstante, el no era ningún tonto como para notar que la política habia permeado a la institución durante los últimos tres años, el desprecio Nazi hacia la iglesia católica era evidente, no obstante, había partidarios dentro de la misma a favor de las ideas de Adolf Hitler y eso había llevado a un conflicto de intereses más que evidente

La mirada de la niña se llenaba de condescendencia.

-aun asi…esta seguro que la iglesia ha sido…-

No se animaba a terminar, la sola idea era bastante terrible si quiera para terminar de mencionarla

-solamente es una teoría mía…- contestaba este acariciando la cabeza de la niña -…las plegarias del hombre a Dios en el cielo son el poder que mueve el sistema de milagros en el cielo, esto es gracias a la fe que depositamos todos como hermanos e hijos del padre celestial y por ende nuestra convicción da forma a esta forma particular de confirmar nuestro favor al cielo. No obstante, la fe puede tomar mil formas y una interpretación errada de las enseñanzas de nuestro señor puede hacer que nuestras intenciones se deformen…-

Conforme explicaba su punto, la niña miraba con fascinación la forma en la que el viento hacia mecer el cabello negro azulado del hombre que la acompañaba

-…por ejemplo, si la idea de que Dios nos ama a todos por igual es tergiversada por un mensaje absolutista como lo es la idea de que Dios solamente ama a su pueblo, y este mismo pueblo puede ser elegido a dedo, transmitirá un mensaje lleno de odio bajo la premisa de la unificación de un pueblo y una idea…-

En ese momento la mirada de padre se llenaba de intensidad y hostilidad

-me preocupa ese panorama que es por el que abogan varios de los superiores en la iglesia, una situación que se ha desatado con el discurso elitista de Adolf Hitler y nuestras fuentes han confirmado que su círculo más cercano, la sociedad de Thule, tiene una fuerte influencia de Grigory…-

Inclusive tratándose de una niña, su acompañante entendía perfectamente el punto del padre

"_Muy posiblemente la iglesia ha sido corrompida por la visión de los ángeles caídos"_

Cuando él le menciono eso y partió sin ninguna clase de explicación a sus superiores, ella fue la única que opto por seguirlo, en parte porque la sola presencia de él la llenaba de seguridad, pero también estaba el hecho de que esa aura de misticismo a su alrededor que destilaba también energía celestial no la sentía en ninguna otra persona de la institución que hubiese conocido antes

-¿entonces como pretende proceder padre Strada?...- preguntaba ella expectante, después de todo quien la acompañaba se trataba del exorcista y figura de autoridad mas joven y talentoso de toda la iglesia en lo que su largo recorrido histórico llevaba

-bueno pequeña Evangeline…- contestaba este rompiendo toda marca de seriedad y sonriendo divertido -…por ahora busquemos un lugar donde dormir…- sugirió este con tono fraternal, haciendo que la joven Evangeline Cinquin asintiese infantilmente permitiendo que esta avanzase unos cuantos pasos de él sumergida en el tranquilo paisaje a su alrededor

Por su parte Vasco Strada estrechaba su mirada, le había costado trabajo dominar su arma de juicio sagrada, pero ahora que lo había hecho, solamente le quedaba emprender su propia cruzada personal para detener el problema de raiz, y esa tarea lo estaba llevando en dirección a Italia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Lebensraum: "**Espacio Vital Aleman" término utilizado por Adolf Hittler para referirse a los territorios perdidos debido al tratado de Versalles, estos territorios correspondían Austria, Checoslovaquia, Polonia y Danzing.

**(2) Panzerkampfwagen II: **Fue un tanque ligero de una tripulación de tres personas desarrollado en Alemania en los años 1930, utilizado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se diseñó como recurso provisional mientras se desarrollaban otros tanques y tuvo un papel importante en los primeros años del conflicto, durante las campañas de Polonia y Francia

**(3) Waffen-SS: **Comenzaron como unidad de protección y choque de la dirección del Partido Nazi, hasta convertirse en una fuerza de combate de elite de 950 000 soldados aproximadamente. En los Juicios de Núremberg, las Waffen-SS fueron condenadas como parte de una organización criminal debido a su participación en atrocidades y crímenes de guerra e inmediatamente abolidas.

**(4) Blitzkrieg: **En alemán, literalmente 'guerra relámpago' es el nombre popular que recibe una táctica militar de ataque que implica un bombardeo inicial, seguido del uso de fuerzas móviles atacando con velocidad y sorpresa para impedir que un enemigo pueda llevar a cabo una defensa coherente.

**(5) Río Vistula:** Es uno de los principales ríos de la Europa oriental, el más largo de los que desembocan en el mar Báltico y el más importante de la actual Polonia

**(6) Junker Ju 87 o Stuka: **fue un avión de ataque a tierra biplaza (piloto y artillero/operador de radio) alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El avión era fácilmente reconocible por sus alas de gaviota invertidas, su tren de aterrizaje carenado y fijo, y los bramidos de su sirena Jericho-Trompete («trompeta de Jericó»), convirtiéndose en el símbolo de la propaganda del poder aéreo alemán y de las victorias de la Blitzkrieg entre 1939 y 1942.

**(7) Meine Ehre heißt Treue:** "Mi honor es la lealtad" lema de las Waffen SS.

**La Sociedad Thule:**, originalmente Grupo de Estudio de la Antigüedad Alemana fue un grupo ocultista, racista y völkisch de Múnich creado por Rudolf von Sebottendorff, notable principalmente por ser la organización que patrocinó al Partido Obrero Alemán (DAP), más tarde transformado por Adolf Hitler en el Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la historia de quienes pelearon furiosamente por defender sus ideologías en la que fue el mayor conflicto de la historia de la humanidad, una guerra en la que no solamente pelearon grandes naciones con todos los discursos que disponían, sino también el mundo sobrenatural quienes eran los que orquestaban el conflicto bajo las sombras (trabajo en conjunto con Shinjiesbostero)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Wizna – Condado de Lomza – 9 de Septiembre de 1939**

– ¡Cuidado!

Fue el grito de alerta dado por un soldado alemán cuando escucho el pitido de la activación de una bomba, está estando debajo del puente que conectaba con la aldea de Gielczyn, cortesía de ingenieros polacos que al igual que como había ocurrido en la fortaleza de Westerplatte, le evidenciaban a la Mayor Diane la dureza del pueblo polaco que, si bien se veía completamente obliterado por el poderío militar y tecnológico alemán, no daba señales de dejar caer a su país sin dar la mayor resistencia posible.

– _¡Scheisse!..._

Bramo Nikolaus von Falkenhorst golpeando la mesa donde estaba con su puño mostrando un claro rictus de furia.

– ¡Estas escorias no están dando más que problemas!

Un hombre recién ascendido a general para aquellas operaciones donde la guerra nuevamente se había desatado, se estaban esperando grandes resultados de él y probablemente los obtendrían a futuro, pero aquella fortaleza resguardada por unos pocos bastardos miserables que solamente estaban retrasando lo inevitable en esa tierra abandonada de la mano de Dios, que le impedía el paso a Varsovia estaban haciéndolo ver mal ante sus superiores, uno de los tanques panzer de los que tanto se enorgullecía el ejército se acababa de perder tras caer desplomado al rio.

–Son cerca de… Vamos a ver…

Sentado en una silla reclinándola hacia atrás mirando un folio de información cuyos superiores no podían ver que estaba completamente en blanco mientras que pasaba paginas desinteresadamente, un sujeto entrado en sus veinte de cabello morado oscurecido vestido con el uniforme de las SS hablaba de manera perezosa.

–740 unidades resguardadas en esa fortaleza, ningún batallón completo, todos son rezagados de otros puntos y su mayor poderío bélico consiste en una batería de artillería.

Nikolaus volteo a mirar molesto al impertinente oficial de las SS quien lo miraba con total desinterés mientras de manera descarada hacia un globo con una goma de mascar.

– ¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tus chistes ridículos?!

Gritó este iracundo volteando la mesa a un costado, la Mayor Dianne miraba todo sin prestarle mayor importancia mientras que una jovencita ataviada con una chaqueta del ejército alemán más grande que ella por encima de su ropa que evidenciaba que no era una militar propiamente dicha o si quiera una militar daba un respingo ante el volátil comportamiento de su superior en ese lugar.

– ¡¿DE VERDAD ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOLAMENTE 740 ESCORIAS ESTAN CONTENIENDO UNA FUERZA DE MAS DE 40000 ORGULLOSOS HIJOS DEL EJERCITO NACIONAL?!

–Lo dijo usted, no yo.

Respondió este pedante, sin importarle lo más mínimo el arrebato.

– ¡Hijo de puta!

Bramó este antes de desenfundar su Luger **(1)** preparado para matar al supuesto oficial de inteligencia por sobrado e irrespetuoso.

– ¡Johann suficiente!

En medio del alboroto finalmente la joven mayor interrumpía la pelea entre ambos sujetos haciéndose imponer únicamente con su presencia.

–Le debes respeto a tus oficiales superiores, compórtate como un soldado antes de que sea yo misma quien te enseñe modales.

Esta vez la actitud despreocupaba del chico se vio mermada por completo conforme este mostraba un claro desasosiego.

–Entendido mayor…

Contestó este levantándose de su asiento haciendo una avenía formal para luego confrontar con la mirada al general al que estaba provocando hasta hacia poco.

–Pero le puedo asegurar General que lo que digo en mi informe es completamente cierto, he encontrado que esta línea de defensa esta resguardada por 740 soldados sin mayor coordinación que las que le provee las órdenes del Capitan Wladyslaw Raginis.

Esta vez Nikolaus mostró una clara confusión en su rostro.

– ¿Ese es el nombre de quien está comandando esa defensa? ¿Y es un capitán?

El General Falkenhorst había visto muchas cosas en todos los campos de batalla en los que había estado a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había escuchado de un grupo de inteligencia que pudiese tener un conteo y control de información tan detallado sobre una posición enemiga en una sola noche, el solo pensarlo era un chiste risible y sin sentido.

Pero ahora, ese tal Johann de la división de la Mayor Dianne Settle estaba diciéndole eso mismo, con un nivel de detalle que incluso había dado con el nombre de quien dirigía la resistencia polaca.

–Teniente Wagner, describa el procedimiento con el que procedió a obtener esta información.

Ordenó este contundente, ya que no podía creer que esa clase de eficiencia fuese si quiera real.

–Los métodos por los que nos movemos nosotros son un secreto restringido por encima de su autoridad General, por lo que con nuestro pesar no podemos acatar esa orden…

Contestaba Diane por su subordinado quien sostenía la mirada del general sin inmutarse.

–Usted ya sabe que estamos moviéndonos bajo el comando Thule y la clase de autoridad que confiere ese protocolo.

Nikolaus Von Falkenhorst tragó saliva pesadamente, nunca había confiado en la clase de basura de la que hablaban los altos oficiales de las SS y en parte sentía que estos estaban contaminando al honorable ejército Alemán, pero lo que si sabía es que el actual Fuhrer les daba un voto de confianza a estos irracional, mas siendo un grupo del cual no había información alguna ni mucho menos sus superiores.

–Entiendo, siendo así…

Cortaba este respirando profundamente para volver a la calma y mirar con aprehensión a la superior de aquel extraño trió que era claro que no eran mocosos recién destetados como aparentaban

–Confiando en la inteligencia obtenida por el teniente Wagner ¿Cuál va a ser su plan de acción?

–Proceda como hasta ahora General…- contestaba Diane -…Ya hemos solicitado la asistencia del General Von Shweppenburg quien viene con sus refuerzos y armamento necesario para tumbar todo el lugar de ser necesario, mi pelotón hará el resto del trabajo.

Nuevamente el General la miraba escéptico.

– ¿De cuántos efectivos es su pelotón Mayor?

–10 en total sin contar al Teniente Wagner y la Teniente… Svipul…

Constató esta con cierto desencanto e inclusive bochorno con la última palabra.

–Un Pelotón conformado por una Mayor, dos tenientes y diez soldados…

Analizó el General Nikolaus posando sus manos en su espalda comenzando a caminar alrededor de los tres jóvenes.

–Un grupo de 13 soldados que se sumarian a los 2000 que vienen bajo el mando del General Von Shweppenburg ¿y dicen que ustedes pueden hacer la diferencia para terminar con el asedio de esta fortaleza?

–Efectivamente.

Contestó Dianne sin un atisbo de duda en su voz, con aplomo en su pecho y una mirada imponente.

Tensos segundos pasaron mientras ambas autoridades se confrontaban entre sí en silencio, la mirada endurecida del recién ascendido General chocaba con la indiferencia, pero intensidad de la mirada de la joven de cabello rubio pálido.

–Espero entienda que si no la hacen estallar en miles de pedazos por ser una mocosa petulante, yo mismo me encargare que su castigo sea ejemplar si no es capaz de sostener sus palabras o las de sus subordinados Mayor.

–Me parece bien General…- contestó Diane serena -…Si hemos sido enviados a este lugar ha sido únicamente por que el Fuhrer en persona ha deseado que esta operación en específico sea un éxito.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con la respuesta el soberbio militar extendía su mano sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Espero que sea así…- señalo divertido -…De lo contrario al menos den su vida honrosamente por la causa de nuestra patria, siéntanse orgullosos de que ese sea el caso.

La mirada de Diane se estrechó al ver esa mano acercándose luego de escuchar tales palabras.

–"_Diane, no espero nada de ti que no sea la más absoluta perfección, cualquier cosa inferior a eso solamente demostrara desde el principio que no vales nada"_

–"_No olvides que la única cosa que vives es para velar por el bienestar de nuestra amada patria"_

Una obsesión nacionalista que siempre despertaba la misma horrible visión de una casa completamente destruida y una mano que se extendía al cielo desde los escombros.

–"_Siempre fuiste una cobarde"_

– ¡ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!

El grito adolorido del General Nikolaus tomó por sorpresa inclusive al despreocupado Johan quien extrañado vio cómo su superiora aceptaba el apretón de manos no cortándose un pelo a la hora de imprimir una fuerza la cual dicho sujeto no podía concebir que tuviera la menuda Mayor.

–Lo repetiré nuevamente General, con nuestra presencia aquí la caída de esa fortaleza está asegurada, además no tiene que preocuparse, dudo que haya gente que sienta con más fervor el amor por nuestra Patria que nosotros los orgullosos integrantes de las Waffen-SS, si una vida tiene que ser sacrificada por la causa le puedo asegurar que sería la de una escoria insignificante como usted en vez de la de nosotros.

Con un último apretón finalmente los huesos de la mano del General se rompían y la presión aplicada en la misma había hecho que esta se desfigurase y que los dedos estallasen por el borde de las uñas sangrando profusamente.

–Johann, Svipul, andando.

Ordenó esta sin más, sin siquiera darle importancia al hecho de que acababa de dejar herido permanentemente a un oficial superior se giró para salir de la tienda del campamento, siendo secundada inmediatamente por sus subordinados quienes un tanto acomplejados por el exabrupto de la Mayor decidieron seguirla sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema.

Muchos de los soldados que estaban en aquella improvisada guarnición inmediatamente salieron al auxilio de la máxima autoridad de la zona, otros fueron inmediatamente a confrontar a la insubordinada invitada quien solamente tuvo que dedicarles una mirada llena de desprecio así como dejar salir levemente su instinto homicida para que los soldados se rezagasen y se viesen incapaces de actuar contra ella.

–Teniente.

–Llamó ella con soltura, demostrando que aquel exabrupto no había sido nada especialmente controvertido para ella.

– ¿Mande?

Contestó Johan adelantando su paso hasta ponerse al lado de ella.

– ¿Usuarios de Sacred Gear?

–Doce en total… Nueve de ellas del tipo defensivo.

Contestó el sujeto de cabellos morados desenfundando su sable para luego arrojar una manzana al aire y con precisión abismal pelar esta antes de que esta cayese nuevamente en su mano y darle una mordida.

–No son la gran cosa, pero entre el Reticent Chaos y el Mirror Alice es entendible que solamente con poco más de 400 hombres ese fuerte no haya caído aún.

– ¿Son tan problemáticas esas Sacred Gear?

Preguntó Svipul con curiosidad, acercándose a sus dos compañeros.

–No necesariamente, Reticent Chaos es una SacredGear que puede generar una explosión en un lugar donde su portador haya colocado una marca, piensa en ella como algo así como una mina de suelo mágica, mientras que el Mirror Alice es capaz de repeler o regresar cualquier daño teniendo como limitante el tiempo de reutilización en variación del impacto que reciba.

–Vaya, eso es impresionante...- Contestaba la chica genuinamente asombrada, casi con infantil entusiasmo -… ¿Tanto tiempo has estudiado las Sacred Gears?

–Era necesario…

Contestó socarrón el chico inflando su pecho con orgullo por las palabras de la hermosa chica.

–Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de tan bellas flores como son ustedes dos…- De manera arbitraria este tomaba ambas manos de la joven Svipul con las suyas propias para mirarla directamente a los ojos -…Nunca podría permitir que alguien tan dulce como tu fuese lastimada por culpa de la falta de información típica del campo de batalla.

Johann miraba satisfecho como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de la joven militar quien pasaba de la vergüenza trémula a esbozar una sonrisa brillante como el sol de verano.

–Es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por nosotras…

Johann simplemente asentía feliz por los comentarios de la chica, hasta que vio como sobre ella apareciendo en medio de un círculo mágico, una pesada y gigantesca espada de hoja corta y gran empuñadora aterrizaba justo sobre la chica de capucha quien evitando que dicha espada cayese al piso encima de ella la empuñaba con una facilidad que hacia inconcebible el hecho de que el suelo bajo los pies de ella se hubiese desquebrajado por el solo peso de la misma.

–Pero entre nosotros tres tú eres la persona más vulnerable, difícilmente habría alguna forma en la que alguien tan enclenque pudiese protegernos de cualquier manera.

–Ouch, eso duele…

Contesto Johan con su ego algo herido, podía conocer bien la infantil y casi cruel honestidad de la chica delante de él que apenas superaba el metro con cincuenta de altura, aun así su franqueza sin filtros era francamente devastadora.

–Eso quiere decir que no hay señales del rojo en esta zona.

–No señora.

–Entonces estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo.

Siseo está pasándose la mano por la nuca con fastidio.

– ¿Debemos retirarnos mayor?

Preguntó la chica al lado de ella interesada.

–No podemos, Johann confirmó la presencia de varios portadores de Sacred Gear, así que estamos obligados a intervenir en esta batalla.

Contestó Dianne tratando de mostrar menos fastidio, después de todo no estaba tratando con soldados del montón como los que habían estado sujetos a sus órdenes hasta ahora.

Ya se habían alejado de la acampada del General Von Falkenhorst y ahora caminaban por los bucólicos senderos de aquella zona, casi no se divisaban edificaciones fuera del mencionado fuerte ya lejano a la vista y todo lo que rodeaba al lugar era una pradera atravesada por el rio Biebrza a lo lejos donde unas cuantas tiendas de campaña donde en medio crepitaba un débil fuego en torno al cual habían un grupo de soldados ataviados en uniformes militares de color negro.

A diferencia de la mayor y sus tenientes, aquellos hombres eran soldados que habían combatido fervientemente en la gran guerra en su momento, por lo que la edad y las consecuencias de las guerras eran visibles en sus rostros.

–Mayor Settle.

Saludó uno de ellos al verla acercarse, presentándose debidamente sin importarle la diferencia de edades y con un respeto que no parecía venir únicamente de su rango.

–Descanse soldado…- Contestó ella a este y a sus hombres los cuales también se habían puesto en guardia al verla -…Hemos recolectado la información necesaria y tenemos permiso de actuar, discutamos las directrices de la operación…- Ordenó está entrando en la tienda central junto a todos sus subordinados.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba puesto un mapa de la zona con las posiciones tanto aliadas como enemigas señaladas en el mismo Diane liberaba un suspiro que contenía su sutil frustración, había ido a ese lugar únicamente porque creyó que luego de la caída del fuerte de Westerplatte el rojo, Vilko, escaparía a la capital Polaca para reagruparse pero ese no parecía ser el caso, de hecho conforme se adentraba al interior del país podía notar como si bien la resistencia de los polacos era considerable, esta se reflejaba por la tenacidad humana y no por sus números.

"_Están huyendo a otras partes"_

En el fondo no importaba porque lo prioritario era el aseguramiento de la Lebensraum a nivel militar, pero era algo que no dejaba de frustrarla por qué lejos de la guerra que acababan de desatar, el objetivo de ella era uno y solo uno.

La muerte del portador del Dragón Gales y la captura de su cuerpo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

–_Diane Settle presentándose._

–_Bienvenida señorita, tome asiento._

_Sin mayor ceremonia la chica retiraba su chaqueta de las SS de sobre sus hombros para posarla en su asiento y proceder a sentarse como le habían indicado, respetuosamente también se quitaba su gorro dejándolo delante de ella, cada uno de los integrantes de esa mesa de reunión habían dejado un símbolo de autoridad de ellos delante suyo._

_Era la primera vez que la llamaban a una reunión de ese tipo, no era una ceremonia ajena para ella puesto que su padre en el pasado las hacía para hablar con otros nobles sobre su proceder comercial luego de los golpes dados a la economía nacional por el tratado de Versalles, otras veces para ver con quien podía formalizar un compromiso matrimonial para ella para asegurarle un bienestar social y económico a su apellido tanto como a ella._

_Sin embargo era la primera vez que en esta veía congeniar a humanos y seres sobrenaturales, Valtiel sentado unos cuantos asientos a su lado desplegaba sin preocupación sus enormes alas negras emplumadas, con indiferencia del resto de los integrantes._

_No pudiendo evitar arquear una ceja notó también sentada en ese lugar a una mujer como ella, con un color de cabello azul pálido bastante antinatural, era obvio que no era un ser humano, además de que ella era la única que no iba con una indumentaria militar sino en cambio con una armadura plateada, le llamaba especialmente la atención la tiara con un ornamento de plumas plateadas a los costados de su cabeza, recordaba unas cuantas leyendas que hablaban de mujeres con accesorios así._

–_Buenas noches Weiber Drachen Kaiser…_

_Saludó respetuosamente un hombre alto de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, regordete, con una mirada caída pero firme._

–_Esperábamos por su presencia._

–_Lamento si he llegado con retraso Sir Von Sebottenford._

_Contestó esta respetuosamente._

–_No, para nada, por favor no se tome estas palabras a pecho…_

_Contestó este riendo débilmente entre tosidos con un tono paternal._

–_Simplemente no podíamos empezar esta reunión sin usted, después de todo aquí nuestro colaborador Herr __**(2)**__ Valtiel nos ha comunicado que usted ha tenido un desagradable encuentro en la toma del fuerte de Westerplatte._

_La temperatura ambiente se redujo considerablemente, todos los presentes en la mesa mostraban apatía en su mirar o en su defecto una demarcada indiferencia._

_La razón por la que ella estaba ahí era en efecto, porque había confirmado la presencia del Dragón Emperador Rojo del lado del ejército polaco, si bien ella había hecho caer toda la fortaleza sobre él y sus aliados, ella era consciente que eso no era garantía de que lo hubiese eliminado, las labores de recolección de cuerpos de esa zona no habían terminado aún, pero estaba segura de que no lo encontrarían a él ahí._

_Por eso estaba por primera vez en su vida, compadeciendo ante su principal benefactor, Rudolf Von Sebottendorf, un Ingeniero ferrocarrilero en la superficie que a su vez era el fundador de la sociedad de Thule, un grupo de fanáticos de lo sobrenatural avalados por los alto mandos militares Nazis en la superficie, sin embargo lo que era en realidad era una división del mismo ejercito con lazos con diferentes facciones sobrenaturales que de una u otra manera habían tomado contacto con los humanos. Siendo Valtiel el contacto más directo entre el ejército y el inframundo._

–_Efectivamente, como lo informé a Valtiel, tuve un enfrentamiento contra un miliciano de la guarnición polaca que resulto tener la Boosted Gear, a su vez estaba trabajando en conjunto con otro soldado cuyos reflejos sobrepasaban por mucho el rango de un humano promedio._

–_Los otros soldados no nos interesan de momento Mayor…_

_Interrumpió la mujer de cabello cristalino, su tono contundente y la dureza de su expresión llamó inmediatamente la atención de Diane, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer en un cargo de autoridad lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitírsele alzar la voz entre hombres._

–_Queremos que nos brinde toda la información que tenga sobre el portador del Dragón Gales._

_Dianne podía sentir el claro poder que emitía la mujer, los humanos de la sala no tenían esa sensibilidad al poder sobrenatural por lo que no le extrañaba que ninguno de ellos sintiese esa aura que ella emitía que era capaz de aplastar su mente con su sola mirada haciendo que ella pese a su expresión estoica sintiese como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla así como esta se tensaba._

–_Disculpa la rudeza de nuestra invitada…_

_Rompiendo la tensión Rudolf mirándola con condescendencia llamaba su atención._

–_La señorita aquí presente se llama Brynhildr y es la representante de las Valquirias, doncellas al servicio del Dios Odín._

– _¿Valquirias?_

_No pudo evitar preguntar esta atónita, hasta ahora había tenido contacto con usuarios de otras Sacred Gear como tal, pero el único ser sobrenatural que conocía era Valtiel por lo que estar bajo el mismo techo con una doncella de la mitología Nórdica era algo nuevo para ella, después de todo eran seres que le habían parecido maravillosas en las distintas obras en las que podía haber leído de ellas, de niña había quedado fascinada con la ópera de Wagner en la que eran protagonistas._

–_Así es mayor, ahora ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre el rojo sin dar rodeos?_

_El leve momento de encanto que había tenido la joven de cabello rubio pálido ceso en ese momento, esa mujer de ahí era una Valquiria, pero a su vez era parte de ese grupo de escoria con el que ella había tenido la desgracia de toparse._

–_Entiendo, procederé con mi informe._

_Sin mayores rodeos o mayor decoro Dianne procedió a explicar de inicio a fin toda información que había obtenido de su encuentro en Westerplatte, nombre del rojo, apariencia, habilidades, retazos de la personalidad que había recogido durante su choque, nuevamente hizo mención a su compañero en pos de dar a entender sus intereses. Una explicación que no fue particularmente largo debido a lo fugaz de la batalla._

–_Entonces ¿Crees que él puede seguir con vida?_

_Preguntaba el líder de la sociedad de Thule._

–_Afirmativo._

_Contestó esta marcialmente, haciendo que el hombre chasquease la lengua, pero no como un gesto de frustración sino más bien de expectación._

–_Esto es muy interesante…_

_Afirmó este juntando sus manos sobre la mesa mirando a Valtiel y a sus demás colaboradores._

–_Se nos ha presentado una oportunidad de oro caballeros, no solamente podemos contar con el apoyo del Dragón blanco, sino que también podemos tener al rojo en nuestras filas._

– _¿Qué tiene en mente Maestro?_

_Preguntó uno de los altos mandos militares presentes con genuino interés._

–_Tenemos identificado al Dragón Rojo de esta generación la cual es la razón por la que nuestra colaboradora está aquí presente…_

_Contestó este señalando con la mirada a Brynhildr._

–_Es más que evidente que esta es una oportunidad brindada por los mismos Dioses para que ambos seres celestiales finalmente compaginen por una única causa, la de la grandeza de nuestra amada patria, pero para eso debemos arrancarle la Boosted Gear a esa escoria polaca y entregársela a un noble hijo de nuestra casa._

_Los militares de la zona asentían con entusiasmo ante la idea, no obstante, tanto Brynhildr como Valtiel se mostraron reacios._

–_Agradeceré que no tome decisiones de esa talla tan a la ligera Herr…_

_Repuso Brynhildr cruzada de brazos mirando con desagrado al Noble._

–_Recuerde que, si está contando con nuestro apoyo es únicamente porque su causa responde a los intereses de mi señor Baldr, sin embargo, no permitiré que realice ninguna acción que rompa el balance de poder natural, el que se crea que podemos condonar que bajo un mismo ejercito estén los dos dragones celestiales es un craso error._

–_Fräulein __**(3)**_ _Brynhildr por favor…_

_Contestó el afable sujeto sin sentirse intimidado de ninguna manera._

–_Uno de nuestros más importantes objetivos es responder a la confianza que su señor Baldr nos ha mostrado a nosotros, sin su conocimiento y bendición el País difícilmente habría salido de la posición en la que nos puso el tratado de Versalles, por eso puedo asegurarle que mi propuesta es en pos de su beneficio, no de su afectación, se lo puedo jurar por la sangre que corre por mis venas y la de mis colaboradores que ha sido lo que ha llamado la atención de su eminencia._

_La valquiria por supuesto no daba su brazo a torcer, su expresión lo decía todo._

–_Yo no soy como la plebe a la que han logrado engatusar con sus dulces palabras Herr Rudolff, nosotr…_

_De manera arbitraria el puño de aquel hasta ahora afable sujeto que estaba auspiciando esa reunión choco estrepitosamente contra la mesa llamando la atención de todo el mundo, su mirada divertida ahora mostraba el más evidente de los enojos._

– _¡NO FRAULEIN! ¡CUANDE HABLE DE MIS HERMANOS NO SE ATREVA A COMPARARLOS CON LA PLEBE!..._

_Amenazó el líder de la sociedad enfrentando a la valquiria sin titubeo._

– _¡NO CUESTIONE JAMAS EL DESEO DE NUESTRO PUEBLO DE VIVIR NUESTRO PLENO DERECHO Y RECLAMAR LA GLORIA QUE MERECEMOS POR OMISION!_

_Dianne por su parte miraba todo con disimulada inquietud, primero la extraña mujer y ahora el exabrupto de su superior, todo en aquella mesa era demasiado Volátil y no sabía cómo manejar la situación si esta se desviaba a su dirección, mirando de soslayo a Valtiel este con su mirada le indicaba que no se inquietara._

_Para mayor sorpresa la Valquiria retrocedía intimidada, como si hubiese algo que aquel humano de condición física precaria pudiese hacer para afectarle._

–_Lamento mi impertinencia…_

_Se disculpó está cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza en sumisión._

–_No cuestiono las razones por la que el pueblo Alemán se ha alzado en esta contienda, sin embargo aún así no me retracto, no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia la manipulación de dos fuerzas de la naturaleza opuestas bajo un ejército humano inexperto y lleno de defectos… Al menos no sin una supervisión adecuada…_

_Tras una leve pausa la Valquiria tomaba un informe que un soldado atrás de ella le pasó._

–_Herr Rudolff ha sugerido que debido a la sincronización de sus naturalezas y la sensibilidad de las mismas, usted Mayor Settle encabezase el escuadrón a cargo de la captura del Dragón emperador rojo…_

_Confrontando a Diane nuevamente con la mirada pudo denotar como esta tenia cierto margen de dudas que trataba de ocultar tras una máscara de inexpresividad._

–_No estoy a favor de algo así como he objetado hasta ahora, pero si nuestra alianza nos orilla a esta situación quiero que una de mis hermanas este bajo su supervisión como colaboradora._

–_Como informante suya más bien querrá decir…_

_Esta vez era Valtiel quien hablaba, sus palabras pese a ser altaneras eran dichas con un tono marcial._

–_Estoy de acuerdo, pero dejemos las cosas claras desde el principio fräulein Brynhildr ya que lo único que está sosteniendo esta alianza es la transparencia de nuestros objetivos._

_Esta vez ambos seres sobrenaturales sostenían sus miradas desafiantes contra el otro_

– _¿Está acaso dudando de mis intenciones criatura del averno?_

–_Está en mi naturaleza dudar de todo ser racional doncella del padre…_

_Contestó este molesto cruzado de brazos._

–_Sin embargo puedo asegurar que si hay algo en este momento que me molesta por encima de todo lo demás es que alguien trate de afectar de manera negativa a mí protegida._

_La presión del poder de ambos seres comenzaba a contaminar el ambiente de la sala, leves crujidos comenzaban a escucharse de las paredes._

–_Tenía entendido que Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos tenía prohibido a sus subalternos todo contacto con los seres humanos._

–_De la misma manera que Odín ha dejado en claro que no está de acuerdo con la visión supremacista de su señor Baldr, pero henos aquí, creo que ambos estamos actuando porque creemos que la visión de nuestros líderes ha obnubilado su juicio para con nuestros hermanos… ¿No es así?_

– _¡VIL CRIATURA!_

_Exclamó la valquiria enardecida preparada para pelear ahí mismo, no obstante el despliegue de las alas de Diane hizo patente que la amenaza de actuar imprudentemente sería mucho mayor._

–_No me importa si quiere ponerme un perro guardián para mantenerme vigilada, lo único en lo que estoy interesada es en cumplir mi objetivo, y si este es atrapar al portador del rojo lo hare sin objeción…_

_Informó Diane sin disminuir si intensión homicida lo más mínimo._

–_Solicito la información de mi subordinada._

_Diane cruzada de brazos con sus alas desplegadas preparada para entrar en combate miraba de reojo a todos los presentes, pese a ser todos militares de alto rango ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada en caso de que la Valquiria y el Ángel Caído decidiesen pelear ahí mismo, más sin embargo todos ellos habían llevado su mano al interior de sus chaquetas ¿Tendrían algún arma para herir a los seres celestiales?_

–_Por supuesto…_

_Contestó tras tensos segundos después Brynhildr retomando su asiento y pasándole el dossier a su asistente para que se lo entregase a Dianne._

–_Su nombre es Svipul, es de mis hermanas más jóvenes sin embargo le aseguro que sus aptitudes tanto de combate como de asistencia son más que eficientes._

_Abriendo el dossier Diane miro la información que le brindaba dicho documento, no pudiendo evitar arquear una ceja al ver la apariencia bastante infantil de la mencionada valquiria de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo con unos cuantos cabellos cayendo por sus costados _

–_Es una niña._

_Señaló el dragón emperador blanco a la doncella nórdica quien bufo un suspiro de fastidio._

–_Con todo respeto Mayor, esa niña es varias décadas mayor que usted, agradeceré que no se ciña a las apariencias y que no me replique algo de lo que no tiene conocimiento alguno._

_Por más que le gustase negarlo, aquella observación había parecido un regaño hecho únicamente para abochornarla, cosa que había logrado pese a querer mantener su máscara de profesionalidad e igualdad de nivel en esa mesa._

–_Tiene razón, lamento mi afirmación…_

_Resopló Dianne disculpándose con la única intención de salir de esa situación._

–_Si es una asistencia necesaria para el cumplimiento de mis labores estaré más que satisfecha de tenerla en mi batallón._

–_Me alegra escuchar eso…- contesto la Valquiria de manera más afable con la joven Mayor, quizás por el hecho de que finalmente se estaban llegando a buenos términos en esa mesa._

–_Ella se reportara en la plaza central de Berlín al medio día de mañana para que entren en operación inmediatamente._

–_Entiendo._

_Contestó Diane asintiendo, normalmente el preparar una operación de búsqueda o de un rango militar que precisase de recursos para dicha operación requeriría tiempo, sin embargo desde el principio se vio anonadada por la capacidad de Valtiel para teletransportarse mediante círculos mágicos entre distintas zonas del mundo a la inmediatez, gracias a eso podía estar en Berlín a pocas horas de haber tumbado la fortaleza de Westerplatte, probablemente mañana mismo estaría en el campo de batalla a cientos o miles de kilómetros de donde estaba sentada en ese momento._

–_Siendo así, a mí también me gustaría recomendar a alguien para su escuadrón Mayor…_

_Nuevamente el líder de la sociedad de Thule hablaba a la chica con tono paternal, mostrando esa sonrisa amistosa que tanto le estaba crispando los nervios._

–_Se trata de él hijo de un colaborador cercano que al igual que usted ha sido bendecido por Dios con lo que nuestro colaborador llama Sacred Gear, además de eso es un prodigio en diversos campos tanto ofensivos como de inteligencia lo cual estoy seguro será una magnifica adición a su grupo._

_Diane estrechaba su mirada molesta, aquel sujeto solía hablarle con ese tono paternal cada que trataba de inculcarle su forma de pensar o sus ideales arios lo cual solamente le generaba más repulsión, era de suponer que tratar de colarle un noble a su grupo no debería sorprenderle pero por la forma en la que hablaba de este casi parecía ser su padre tratando de casarla a la fuerza… Otra vez… _

–_Necesito el informe sobre él._

_Replico está viendo como el mismo Rudolf le pasaba dicho dossier de su misma mano._

–_Aquí tiene._

_Diane con desagrado abrió el dossier mirando primero la foto del mencionado, bien parecido, un extraño tono de cabello color violeta, el nombre del sujeto en cuestión le pareció casi una fastidiosa coincidencia._

–_Johann Wagner…_

_Musitó pasando la siguiente hoja donde se especificaban las habilidades del sujeto en cuestión._

–_Poliglota, atleta de alto rendimiento, campeón de esgrima, erudito…_

_Sin duda alguna como lo decía su benefactor era un absoluto prodigio, haciendo que su interés aumentase levemente, eso hasta que el apartado de sus habilidades sobrenaturales la inquieto._

– _¿Puede hacerse… etéreo?_

–_La Sacred Gear que posee es la Evolient Phantom…_

_Informaba Valtiel intrigado._

–_Se trata de una Sacred Gear que palabras más palabras menos puede hacer que una persona sea completamente intangible por un periodo de tiempo que varía en función de su capacidad de aguantar la respiración._

–_Ya veo… Por eso sus habilidades para el espionaje parecen ser las más adecuadas…_

_Contestaba Diane asintiendo en silencio, en retrospectiva parecía ser de hecho una muy buena adición a su pelotón._

–_Es como usted dice Sir Von Sebottenford, es un elemento más que bienvenido._

–_Me alegra escuchar eso…_

_Contestó este sintiéndose triunfante, Dianne por su parte simplemente pasaba de la situación, era evidente que ambos cuerpos, el de la sociedad de Thule como el de los seres celestiales le habían colocado un observador para mantenerla vigilada, no le incomodaba aquello porque al único al que tenía que rendirle cuentas reales para alcanzar su objetivo último era al ángel caído, todo lo demás podía variar y no le incomodaría en lo más mínimo._

–_Habiendo establecido ese punto, pasemos con el siguiente tema, señorita Hilder por favor, archive lo acordado recién en el acta._

_La mencionada secretaria comenzó a redactar todo lo que se había dicho, probablemente todo presente en esa mesa firmaría dicho tratado al final como una herramienta política más adelante, no importaba, lo que continuo de la reunión fueron netamente temas políticos que atañían al Tercer Reich y sus distintas conexiones políticas y lo que era un más que evidentemente fracturado acuerdo de no agresión con los rusos, razón por la cual simplemente por la formalidad decidió mantenerse callada en todo momento, no opinaría donde no tenía cabida para hacerlo._

_Una hora más tarde finalmente la reunión había finalizado, Diane sentía un cansancio mayor del que esperaba tras salir de ahí, sus hombros se sentían levemente pesados y se dio cuenta al salir al exterior que hasta ahora estaba respirando adecuadamente otra vez._

"_Debe ser la presión de esos dos"_

–_Mayor Settle…_

_Haciéndole reincorporar nuevamente Diane volteo a mirar al interior de la oficina nuevamente donde quien la llamaba era el líder de la Sociedad de Thule._

– _¿Tiene un minuto?_

–_Por supuesto…_

_Contestó la portadora del Dragón Ingles tras unos segundos de pausa, realmente detestaba al sujeto que se sentaba imponente y lleno de confianza en la silla del extremo más pegado a la pared donde una bandera del partido Nazi colgaba orgullosa ocupando casi todo su ancho_

– _¿Para qué me llamo Herr Von Sebottenford?_

–_Por favor Fraullein Weiber Drachen Kaiser…_

_Pidió este cortésmente._

–_Me gustaría que no fuese tan formal a la hora de charlar conmigo cuando no estemos en eventos formales como el que acaba de finalizar, después de todo a usted la veo como a una hija._

–_Sus palabras me halagan…_

_Mintió esta buenamente como pudo._

–_Haré lo posible de ahora en adelante… Herr…Rudolf…_

_Siseo esta respirando hondamente y llevando sus manos a su espalda._

–_Me alegra escuchar eso…_

_Dándose media vuelta, el aristócrata empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la sala de reunión._

–_Me gustaría que me acompañase, quisiera hablar más… A gusto…_

_La mirada de Diane se estrechó de mala manera demostrando sin reparo el desagrado de aquella propuesta, ante esto el líder de la sociedad de Thule alzo sus manos en señal de indefensión._

–_Por favor, no mal entienda mis palabras, no le estoy haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, simplemente deseo hacerle una recomendación personal._

_Sin decir ninguna palabra la joven asentía, permitiendo que aquel regordete sujeto comenzase a caminar en dirección a una improvisada pero no menos sofisticada oficina, muchos funcionarios públicos así como reclutas de las SS pululaban el edificio donde estaban, sin embargo la presencia de ellos se hacía menor conforme se adentraban al edificio hasta que finalmente llegaron a una amplia oficina que parecía más una sala de estar por los muebles de estancia y la chimenea que ya ardía con un fuego cálido y el crepitar de su madera._

–_Tome asiento por favor._

_Ofreció Rudolf tomando asiento destapando del mini bar al lado del asiento principal una botella de licor, vertiendo líquido en una copa ofreciéndolo a la chica._

–_No considero una buena idea beber antes de una operación._

_Negó está tomando asiento como se lo habían pedido._

–_No se preocupe por eso, estoy plenamente consciente que su metabolismo es más resistente a los efectos del alcohol, por lo que una copa de Whiskey no le afectara en lo más mínimo._

_Reincidiendo en el ofrecimiento Diane se vio obligada a aceptar de mala manera para satisfacción del líder Nazi._

–_Agradezco la cordialidad… ¿Puedo preguntar para que me cito a este lugar?_

–_Siempre tan impaciente mayor, a veces olvido que estoy tratando con una jovencita…_

_Negaba este jocosamente mientras hondeaba su propio vaso de licor con satisfacción cruzándose de piernas._

–_En lo personal no creo que el ejército sea el lugar para mujeres, el deber suyo debería ser criar y cuidar de futuros ciudadanos de bien, enseñarle los valores patrios a los hijos varones para que se vuelvan en eficientes soldados al servicio de la nación y del Reich, pero henos aquí, compartiendo una copa teniendo que asumir que la que es probablemente la mayor basa ofensiva de nuestro ejército, es una linda chica._

_Diane no se molestaba por los comentarios despectivos, de siempre se había visto mal que las mujeres tomasen las armas cuando ese era un papel que pertenecía a los hombres, no obstante a ella esa clase de tabúes no le podían importar menos, aún más ahora._

–_Si Dios me bendijo con este Don Herr Rudolf, es porque creo que esa es una apreciación que puede tener sus discrepancias ¿No lo cree?_

_Una sonora carcajada escapo del regordete sujeto._

–_No solamente una mujer fuerte, sino lista y sagaz también…_

_Comentaba este con una mirada de ensueño._

–_Usted puede tener la razón mi estimada Dianne, eso es algo que he asumido y que he interiorizado por lo que no me queda más que poner mi fe en usted y en lo que dice…_

_Para extrañeza de Diane, el líder de la sociedad de Thule se levantó para ir a su escritorio y sacar un sobre de manila pasándoselo a ella._

–_Porque si su tesis es adecuada, creo que podemos estar ante las puertas de una nueva clase de hijo Alemán, uno nacido no solamente de hombres fuertes, sino también de mujeres con habilidades excepcionales más allá de los deberes caseros._

_El contenido de dicho sobre eran unas escrituras, leyendo a toda prisa Diane noto que era el título de propiedad de una casa a las afueras de Berlín con una muy amplia área de espacio libre._

–_Me gustaría que cuando el conflicto amainase considerase muy seriamente formar una familia, y me gustaría mucho más que considerase como su cónyuge al teniente Johann, como usted pudo ver, viene de un linaje aristócrata con una larga historia, sus habilidades así como su procedencia creo que lo hacen un magnifico partido para usted y su hijo sería una gran adición al ejército, no, a la causa de nuestra patria, por lo que si considera esta propuesta, no me molestará patrocinarles este modesto lugar para que puedan llevar su vida en familia cuando no hayan labores a las que responder._

_Pese a lo invasivo de la sugerencia del líder de la Sociedad de Thule Diane miraba todo sin mayor interés, sin duda alguna eran unos terrenos amplios ubicados en uno de los lugares más pintorescos de toda Alemania._

–_Agradezco su noble gesto y estoy seguro que su sugerencia es considerando mi bienestar y felicidad, sin embargo dentro de mis planes actuales no está el formalizar una familia Herr Rudolf… Por lo que penosamente tendré que negarme._

_La mirada del regordete sujeto se apagó por unos instantes antes de volver a mirarla con su sobrada y gentil sonrisa._

–_Oh vaya, esto es una lástima…_

_Contestó este sirviéndose otra copa quedándose viendo el líquido en esta perdido en su color._

–_Pero no puedo decir que no esperaba que se negara, después de todo entiendo por qué su negativa ante formar una relación amorosa en estos momentos…_

_Para extrañeza de Diane, el sacaba del interior de su chaqueta un pequeño estuche de mano, un cofre forrado en terciopelo carmesí el cual al verlo abrió sus ojos sin poder contener a sorpresa._

– _¡¿COMO ES QUE USTED TIENE ESO?!_

_Rugió ella levantándose de su asiento colérica._

–_No se preocupe mayor…_

_Contestó este sin responder a la pregunta de ella, sin salir de su ensimismamiento prepotente._

–_Entiendo que usted aún es joven y que mientras crecía cometió errores, todos los hemos cometido, por lo que le daré más tiempo para pensar en si aceptar o no mi propuesta, lo que si espero es que esta clase errores no se vuelvan a cometer, porque ni si quiera a usted le permitiré el manchar la pureza de nuestra sangre, menos teniendo al Weiber Drachen Kaiser ¿¡Entendido!?_

_Dianne consumida por la ira estaba preparada para matar a esa escoria miserable en ese momento, pero no podía permitírselo, no ahora, no en ese momento, por más que él de alguna manera que no sabía cómo, le hubiese robado de su hogar uno de sus objetos más preciados._

– _¡No lo hare señor, no se preocupe!..._

_Contestó está escupiendo veneno con su voz pese a querer sonar marcial, por lo que sin importarle las consecuencias rapo el estuche de las manos de este quien no respondió de ninguna manera._

–_Procedo a retirarme._

–_Me encargaré de informarle al teniente Wagner que se encuentre mañana con usted al medio día en la plaza de Berlín._

_Finiquitó este viendo la espalda de la joven Mayor con una sensación de satisfacción, sabía perfectamente que la tenía en la palma de su mano._

_Conforme caminaba con paso furioso a la salida del edificio, la Mayor sentía su ira crecer cada vez más y más, el que ese gordo miserable tuviese lo que para ella era su objeto más preciado había sido una burla a su orgullo, era la evidencia verídica de que ella no estaba ahí por una causa nacionalista como decía y por sobre todo y lo más importante, era una ofensa a su ego como mujer, acababan de violentar su intimidad._

– _¿Fuiste tú quién les dijo de esto?_

_Preguntó con matiz sombrío a un estático Valtiel quien la esperaba cruzado de brazos a la salida del edificio._

–_Por supuesto que no…_

_Contestó este despectivo._

–_No veo ninguna ganancia para mí en que te extorsionen de una u otra manera… Pero debo decir que esto es algo interesante, no esperaba este matiz tuyo…_

_Mirándola por sobre el hombro la hostilidad del ángel caído se elevó._

–_Esperó que esta no sea la razón de peso para haberte unido a la pelea teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo._

–_Por supuesto que no…_

_Contestaba la joven mirando de soslayo a su guardián como si hubiese dicho una tontería para luego sonreír mórbidamente._

–_Yo solamente lucho por obtener la gloria y la grandeza del campo de batalla, que el mundo entero tiemble cuando escuche mi nombre, todo lo demás es secundario… Inclusive tú._

_Valtiel se quedó largo tiempo mirándola en silencio para luego suspirar y sonreír._

–_Definitivamente es el mejor acuerdo para ambos._

–_Pero…_

_No obstante la pausa de Diane volviendo a mirarlo con frialdad le llamo la atención._

–_Más te vale que respetes nuestro acuerdo Valtiel, la única razón por la que estoy peleando del lado de tu facción es solo una…_

_El ángel caído tuvo que tragar saliva cuando la presión que ejercía aquella chica de complexión física tan frágil fue tan pesada que inclusive pudo jurar ver los ojos cristalinos del Dragón que residía dentro de ella._

–_Obtener el Sephirot Grial._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerca del medio día un joven soldado polaco desde su punto de guardia el cual estaba entre dos torres que fungían como puntos de encuentro de una robusta muralla ojeó unos destellos que llamaron su atención.

– ¡Están volviendo al ataque!

Anunció este haciendo que la fuerte guarnición se reagrupasen rompiendo el corto descanso del que habían alcanzado a disponer luego de la última oleada alemana rechazada.

Varias docenas de efectivos se ubicaron en sus puntos de guardia entre las murallas y por encima de estas, abrir fuego para retenerlos y aprovechar la zona minada que había afuera de la fortaleza hasta ahora había resultado, si un enemigo resultaba especialmente escurridizo con ayuda de un joven recluta y su poder divino para hacer estallar zonas específicas del suelo coartaban cualquier intento de avanzada enemiga y gracias a la barrera divina de una joven monja que no dudo en prestar su ayuda en ese momento a los soldados los ataques con artillería habían sido completamente bloqueados.

– ¿Cuántos efectivos distinguen?

Por esa razón nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo a poco más de un kilómetro caminando hacia ellos con paso tranquilo.

–Parece ser… Solo una…

Respondió el vigía con tono vacío.

– ¿Es una integrante de las SS?

Acotó otro soldado incrédulo.

–Afirmativo.

Que erigiéndose con su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y su gorro recostado hacia adelante ensombreciendo una mirada pedante llena de confianza, una jovencita menuda de cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura los estuviese confrontando.

– ¿Es que está loca?...

Preguntó el vigía principal revisando con sumo cuidado el equipamiento de dicha chica.

–Lleva un sable enfundado y… Nunca he visto ese modelo de rifle…

Un segundo vigía aumentaba el alcance de su visión mirado dicha arma que sobresalía por la espalda de la chica.

–Parece un Mauser Kar 98… Pero con algunas modificaciones, no entiendo que son.

El largo del cañón había sido alargado y la recamara de la misma era particularmente ancha casi acabando con el balance completo del arma. Para sorpresa de los presentes, la chica menuda desenfundaba el rifle con facilidad apuntándolo hacia la fortaleza.

–¿Pretende disparar desde ahí?

Preguntó uno de manera jocosa, haciendo que unas cuantas risas escapasen de sus compañeros.

–Pero que idio…

Quien estaba replicando no pudo terminar puesto que sus sesos acababan de estallar en cientos de pedazos producto no solo de la bala que acababa de atravesar limpiamente su cabeza sino también por la presión que esta había estado arrastrando desde que fue disparada haciendo el daño aún más devastador.

– ¡KIRCK!

– ¡MALDICION!

Inmediatamente toda alerta por la muerte de su compañero asumieron sus puestos comenzando a abrir fuego contra la tiradora, alertándose al notar que estaban abriendo fuego a un objetivo demasiado lejano como para que sus rifles acertasen.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que con un rifle haya logrado hacer semejante disparo?!

– ¿Son las modificaciones?

– ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Un simple alargue del cañón no puede justificar un aumento de la potencia de disparo, tampoco está construido como un rifle de precisión al uso!

La mirada del vigía comenzaba a temblar de consternación mientras miraba a la Nazi recargar su arma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo antes de disparar nuevamente y para terror de todos cobrar otra víctima.

– ¡La tipa es un monstruo!

– ¡USEN LA ARTILLERIA!

Gritó otro completamente asustado, no tenían armas para abrir fuego a un rango tan desproporcionado a excepción del cañón principal que tenían en el patio mientras ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo los estaba asesinando de uno en uno.

El cañón fue cargado tan rápido como los auxiliares podían hacerlo, mientras el vigía vio con terror como la Nazi iba a disparar nuevamente

– ¡CUIDADO!

El impacto del disparo hizo un ruido estrepitoso denotando el poder de perforación del mismo pese a su reducido calibre, sin embargo, esta vez no dio con su objetivo.

Diane abrió los ojos cuando a metros de ella la bala que había disparado estallaba contra el suelo levantando barro a casi su altura

–Tsk.

No pudiendo evitar gruñir con fastidio al ver el por qué.

– ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Al lado del soldado que vio el espejo espectral materializarse y desaparecer en el aire volteo a mirar catatónico a su costado, la joven monja de cabello negro que se había robado el corazón de toda la guarnición de ese fuerte había salvado su vida.

– ¡SI!

Apresuró este a responder aún atontado.

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

– ¡Hermana Jakov!

Un sujeto en cuya chaqueta relucían los blasones que resaltaban su rango como capitán no demoro en correr hacia ella un sujeto en sus treinta con el cabello corto donde al costado de su cabeza una cicatriz vieja arrastraba una vieja herida casi hasta su nuca.

– ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

–Capitan Raginis, lo siento, no pude evitar actuar cuando vi que nos estaban atacando con algo que parece tener también una bendición de Dios como el recluta Sikorsky y yo.

El sujeto en cuestión apretó sus dientes resoplando por la nariz antes de calmarse.

–Malditos monstruos… No pensé que esos nazis tuviesen a un santo en su ejército tratándose de la clase de escoria que son…

Bufó este con derrotismo, hasta ahora su defensa y ventaja combativa había sido posible gracias a los dos santos que estaban a su lado, su joven recluta y la monja que lo acompañaba no debían ser otra cosa que seres enviados por Dios para ayudarlos, pero con esa tipa en campo ya no parecía ser así.

–Sí, está efectuando unos disparos imposibles a kilómetros de acá, definitivamente tiene que ser alguien con poderes como los de ustedes.

–Analizó este volteando a mirar el cañón que estaba terminando de ser cargado.

– ¡CARGA LISTA!

Anunció el soldado que había cargado los morteros preparados para bombardear a la bestia nazi.

– ¡FUEGO!

Ordenó el capitán, el enorme cañón disparo al acto generando un leve temblor antes de soltar un casquillo de considerable tamaño al suelo.

Dianne pudo ver claramente como el proyectil con el que habían limitado la avanzada Nazi había disparado teniéndola a ella como objetivo.

Era perfecto, era lo que estaba buscando, que toda la atención se centrase sobre ella, por lo que con actitud desafiante dando un paso hacia adelante lanzaba su rifle a un costado para desenfundar una espada hecha con un metal negro en su totalidad.

El silbido del aire la alertó, la pendiente que había trazado el enorme proyectil finalmente estaba apuntando contra ella por lo que desplegando sus alas de energía y con un solo movimiento grácil pero contundente dicho proyectil fue cortado en dos antes de que diese a su objetivo de manera tan limpia que la pólvora en el interior del mismo se dispersó en el aire antes de calentarse lo suficiente para estallar haciendo que la bala partida cayese a los costados de la joven soldado

– ¡IMPOSIBLE!

–CO…CORTO LA BALA…

– ¿ES ESO SI QUIERA POSIBLE?!

La guarnición polaca comenzó a sentir temor, más al ver que ahora dicho monstruo había levantado el suelo separándose del este por un metro, todo para ir en dirección hacia ellos.

Uno de los reclutas más jóvenes apostado casi al otro extremo de la fortaleza comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás por solo instinto, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa moral que le permitiese huir de lo que iba a ocurrir ahí, hasta que chocó contra algo.

–Fiu, la Mayor es un maldito monstruo…

Una voz que no conocía acababa de habla atrás suyo con tono sobrado, una voz que no debería estar ahí porque él era la persona más cercana al perímetro exterior y sin embargo, ahí había otro soldado Nazi, antes de dar el grito de alarma sintió como el sable que cargaba el invasor había entrado por su boca y había salido por su cuello matándolo al instante.

–Bueno, supongo que haber absorbido el poder de los soldados del General antes de venir acá fue buena idea…

Tomando el cadáver del chico y haciendo uso de su poder, los hizo atravesara ambos el muro de piedra de la fortaleza sacándolo de todo campo de visión posible donde ya habían dispersos otros tantos cadáveres cortesía suya.

–Me pregunto si también podrá reponer fuerzas así luego de una noche de sexo, si fuera yo realmente estaría feliz de eyacular y recuperarme inmediatamente para un polvo de más de doce horas consecutivas.

–La absorción de poder de la Divine Dividing ayuda a reponer el poder y la fuerza perdida, pero la tensión muscular producida por las múltiples eyaculaciones no, así que te verías obligar a descansar si o si o exponerte a una lesión de gravedad en la zona genital.

Apareciendo atrás de él como si de un fantasma se tratase la pequeña Valquiria le contestaba sin ningún rastro de incomodidad por el impúdico comentario de su compañero.

– ¡Ahhh Teniente Svipul!... Gracias por responder a esa duda.

Contestó Johann asustado, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría la Mayor Dianne si se enteraba la forma en la que estaba hablando de ella.

–Es un alivio que me sacaras de esa duda tú, así no tendré que preguntarle a la Mayor.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella te diría exactamente lo mismo…

Contestó afable la Valquiria materializando nuevamente la gigante espada que solía usar para combatir, dicho peso y dimensión de la misma no dejaba de aterrorizar a un Johann que podía afirmar que la espada media el doble que su compañera.

–Aunque estoy segura de que tu comentario en la cultura humana es considerado un acto indecoroso y desagradable por lo que en pos de evitar conflictos en nuestra alianza y de la misma manera salir beneficiada por mi colaboración te exigiré a cambio de mi silencio que me des una zanahoria cuando termine esta batalla.

Johann parpadeo unas cuantas veces mirando como a un bicho a la doncella de cabello castaño y casaca de varias tallas más grandes que ella.

–Me… Me estas extorsionando… ¿Por una zanahoria?

–Es la zanahoria o que la Mayor te termine colgando de los pulgares sino es que directamente de tu zona genital.

Contestó la valquiria sin malicia alguna.

–Bueno, no me molestaría que alguien como la Mayor me colgase de mi pedazo, pero no precisamente de esa manera.

Contestó este jocoso antes de mirar como su compañera arqueaba sus cejas.

–Por eso serán dos zanahorias.

–Cómo quieras, cuando terminemos el trabajo te comprare un costal completo si quieres…

Contestó este sacando de la mochila de la Valquiria una pesada caja metálica en la cual se encontraba guardada una radio.

–Capitán Hans ¿Me escucha?

–_Fuerte y claro Teniente Wagner._

–Bien, la teniente Svipul y yo hemos incapacitado a los vigilantes del sur, el fuerte debe estar completamente centrado en tratar de defenderse de la Mayor por lo que a la señal entren y comiencen a abatir a todo muerto de hambre que encuentren delante de ustedes.

–_Entendido, estamos esperando la señal._

Asintiendo en silencio Johann colgaba la bocina de la radio para voltear a mirar a su compañera quien mirando la torre de casi diez metros de altura con suma indiferencia dicha torre originalmente estaba siendo custodiada por cuatro guardias que el joven Teniente había asesinado con la técnica suficientemente precisa como para que nadie en el resto del fuerte hubiese notado su ausencia aun, convirtiéndola ahora en un punto ciego.

Dicho punto ciego ahora sería explotado por la Valquiria de una manera que aquel humano talentoso no terminaba de creer que fuera posible por más que ya conociese a seres capaz de hacerlo como su monstruosa superior.

– ¿Estás segura de que…?

–Silencio…

Interrumpía la chica.

–Llamarás la atención.

Sin decir nada más y confirmando que Johann estuviese a una distancia prudente, Svipul alzaba la espada sobre su hombro para empuñarla con una sola mano de manera vertical, canalizando poder mágico en esta haciendo que unas runas comenzasen a hacerse visibles en la hoja.

Inmediatamente como si esta no pesase nada en un solo movimiento la Valquiria la llevaba hacia atrás para luego blandirla de manera ascendente en diagonal cortando limpiamente no solamente la torre, sino toda la fortaleza con el solo tajo

– ¡Me cago en la puta!

Exclamó Johann completamente atónito, no importaba en ese momento cuanto ruido hiciese por que el ruido de las torres y las murallas deslizándose sobre sí mismas a causa del corte y los gritos de pánico dentro de la fortaleza evidenciaban el estado de pánico total que estaban buscando.

–Teniente, por favor, avise al capitán para que incursionen.

Pidió la Valquiria sin rastros de haber hecho ningún esfuerzo en particular, trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a su compañero quien inmediatamente asintió.

–Ah… Capitán, adelante…

Anunció este, haciendo que inmediatamente se escuchase una explosión por entre el pandemonio que se había convertido aquel fuerte, señal de que parte de la muralla acababa de ser demolido.

A lo lejos, Dianne vio como buena parte de la fortaleza había sido destruida gracias al poder destructivo de la Valquiria a su cuidado, aquello habría bastado para que gran parte de la guarnición muriese en el acto, la otra parte se encargaría de eliminarla entre ella y sus subalternos más experimentados quienes aprovecharían el momento de caos para infiltrarse por los flancos ciegos que habían creado Johan y Svipul para aniquilar a sus enemigos antes de que estos tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar.

Ella misma en otros casos podría simplemente haber entrado de lleno en medio de la fortaleza y haber empezado a pelear, pero tratándose del número de efectivos enemigos y sus Sacred Gear inclusive para ella eso hubiese significado la muerte, la toma de la fortaleza de Wizna representaba una oportunidad para probar a sus nuevos subalternos, a la fuerza que compondría a su escuadrón de persecución en la búsqueda de Vilko, el Dragón emperador rojo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

–Sikorsky, o te vas para el bunker de comando ahora mismo o te juro que te llevo yo a base de metralla por el culo, tú eliges.

–Pero los Panzers, no van a poder contra ellos.

–No me hagas reír las bolas Sikorsky ¡Te faltan como veinte centímetros para decirnos contra quien podemos o no podemos pelear!

–Pero…

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Te vas! ¡Ahora!

El joven muchacho observó una última vez a aquel grupo a cargo de las ametralladoras, había escuchado sus bromas todos los días, compartido algún café con ellos, incluso le habían dado las gracias por haberlos ayudado con sus poderes, había sido por poco tiempo, pero aquellos eran sus camaradas, el tener que dejarlos así, no podía soportarlo.

–Vamos Jelick, no te queda mucho tiempo, el caballo se va a ir sin ti cuando esos hijos de puta comiencen a disparar.

–Buena suerte chicos.

No esperó la respuesta, sabía que no iba a poder dejarlos si la oía, los dos hombres se sonrieron entre sí.

–Buena suerte, enano Sikorsky.

Apenas había podido montar cuando los primeros disparos de la ametralladora comenzaban a hacer eco dentro de aquel bunker al tiempo que el animal comenzaba a quejarse y complicarle el llevarle las riendas para luego salir a todo galope en dirección a los búnkeres principales tal y como había sido entrenado.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

La explosiones no cesaban a su alrededor mientras su caballo parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, hasta hace un momento estaba a punto de comenzar con la última tanda de minas cuando las explosiones alrededor del bunker que estaba a punto de asistir lo alertaron cuando se disponía a preparar la última porción de terreno.

A esas alturas el animal corría prácticamente más por instinto que por las riendas del joven jinete, ignoraba que clase de maquinaría estuvieran utilizando los alemanes contra el centro de comando, pero a sus espaldas fácilmente una veintena de panzer lo cañoneaban sin descanso, apenas tenía tiempo de ir "cazando las explosiones" rogando a Dios para que a los artilleros no se les ocurriese disparar dos veces en el mismo lugar hasta que los blindados estuviesen dentro del territorio minado.

Podía ver el río Narew que era lo último que lo separaba del bunker de comando, el primer puente estaba demasiado lejos como para dar un rodeo en ese momento y con lo asustado que estaba el caballo tendría suerte si este lo acercaba lo suficiente a la orilla antes de que el fuego de ametralladora los dejara a ambos, hombre y animal, como queso suizo.

A todo galope no le quedaba más que rezar por qué ese día la corriente este lo suficientemente tranquila y confiar en sus propias habilidades como nadador.

Entre el caos, podía oír el rugido de las ametralladores pesadas de los búnkeres a sus espaldas, su Sacred Gear le había permitido preparar el campo para detener por un tiempo a la maquinaria de guerra alemana, pero solo una vez que estos pasaran por el primer bunker en la línea del frente, aún así, aquellos soldados prácticamente lo habían sacado a los tiros para que el chico sea capaz de salvarse impidiéndole prepararles una buena defensa ante la inminente avanzada de aquellos tanques.

Ya sentía el agua entrando por sus botas y la desbocada carrera del animal ahora sin jinete en dirección contraria del avance alemán cuando la primera gran explosión cimbró el suelo bajo sus pies.

Volteando a ver, debido a su corta estatura apenas podía verse como asomaba su cabeza por entre los pastos altos a la rivera del rio, pudo ver una columna de humo surgiendo desde la posición en donde estaba el bunker que hacía menos de media hora parecía inexpugnable ahora probablemente reducido a nomás que escombros humeantes producto de los zapadores Nazis.

Aguantó la respiración antes de zambullirse sintiendo como un gran peso se iba de sus hombros cuando se vio capaz de moverse por la corriente sin mucho problema, al mismo tiempo, una serie de nuevas explosiones generaban violentas vibraciones en el agua aunque al mismo tiempo no estaba viendo que hubiese proyectiles cayendo en el río, no pudiendo evitar sonreír para sí mismo en el proceso.

– ¡JODANSE HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡JODANSE!

Gritó cuando llego al otro lado de la orilla y observo hacia atrás como un mínimo de seis panzer habían quedado prácticamente destruidos al adentrarse en el campo de minas mágicas que el mismo había preparado, un sentimiento de optimismo lo lleno de solo ver esa imagen.

El Bunker principal estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la orilla del rio, todavía le costaba tomar aire luego de haberse llevado a romper su propio límite con tal de cruzar lo más rápido posible, aún así se exigía a sí mismo para correr esa última distancia.

En la distancia no comprendía muy bien que era lo que estaba atacando la fortaleza, aún así podía escuchar el estado de alarma en la que esta se encontraba, de repente detuvo su marcha cubriéndose dentro una porción ligeramente frondosa de arboles, si se trataba de alguna especie de alerta por un francotirador, lo más probable era que terminaría con una bala en la cabeza antes de poder siquiera acercarse a la entrada, sino era por los alemanes, sería por fuego aliado al no darle tiempo a identificarse.

Sería más tardado, pero no tenía otra opción aparte de echarse cuerpo a tierra y aprovechar su contextura menuda y los pastos altos para moverse sin ser detectado ese último trecho.

No podía evitar extrañarse por la situación, a pesar de que podía oír descargas de artillería provenientes del bunker, desde fuera era incapaz de escuchar más que un disparo solitario de tanto en tanto desde donde se suponía que debería acercarse un ataque alemán.

Decidió enfilar hacia el sur, el guardia de la torre que protegía esa entrada era casi tan joven como él, si tenía la suficiente suerte entonces todavía no habría perdido la mala costumbre de preguntar primero y disparar después, sino, sería imposible para él entrar en el complejo hasta que la alerta cesara.

Se arrastró hasta estar seguro de que el guardia sería capaz de verlo desde la torre, asegurándose de levantarse lo más despacio posible y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza dando a entender que no era una amenaza.

–Pero que…

Sin embargo no había nadie allí.

Antes de siquiera amagar a hacer algún un movimiento, una potente explosión en el interior de la fortaleza hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies como si de un terremoto se tratase al punto de hacerlo caer sobre sus espaldas por la violencia de la sacudida.

Olvidándose del sigilo, el muchacho comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia el interior del complejo al tiempo que la balacera y el rugir de los cañones de ambos bandos comenzaban a inundar el ambiente como si hubiesen sido gatillados por aquel temblor.

Lo único que tenía como arma era un pistola de servicio que apenas sabía cómo utilizar, hasta ahora lo único que había sido capaz de hacer era colocar sus minas de forma estratégica a lo largo del campo de batalla, cuando el ruido de los impactos de bala y los gritos de auxilio empezaban a oírse desde el anterior de lo que hasta ahora había considerado como una fortaleza que lo protegería ya ni siquiera el recuerdo de aquellos panzer destrozados por sus habilidades eran suficiente para inspirarle valor.

Entre medio de la polvareda, se aseguró de moverse con su espalda pegada la pared mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma con sus manos temblando por los nervios.

–Al menos podremos retirarnos por aquí.

Mascullo para sí mismo mientras dejaba una marca explosiva en dirección a las posiciones polacas en la retaguardia, en caso de que alguien cortase el paso o si la situación ameritaba para usarla de distracción, de esa forma por lo menos un grupo de la soldadesca sería capaz de retroceder sin ser capturados.

Se ocultó en la base de aquella torre abandonada, usando su baja estatura y los pertrechos allí dejados para ocultar su presencia.

– ¡Cough!

– ¡Camina!

Incluso aún en plena refriega, podía ver como un par de oficiales nazis y la soldadesca que los acompañaba comenzaba a apilar prisioneros en medio del patio a las afueras del bunker principal, no podía entender del todo el alemán, así que lo único que llegaba hasta sus oídos de forma comprensible eran los quejidos de sus compatriotas.

Imposibilitado para actuar, por fin pudo enfocarse lo suficiente para observar a consciencia el paisaje que le rodeaba, el solo impacto le hizo sentir como si su corazón se hubiese saltado un latido.

–El fuerte… partido… ¿En dos?

La imagen estaba fuera de toda lógica, había visto de cerca los panzer alemanes, había sido testigo de la artillería que allanaba el camino para la Wehrmacht y los estragos que estas hacían, sin embargo, ver como la mitad de un bunker cuyas paredes tenían un grosor que prácticamente se media en metros se había desmoronado bajo su propio peso a diferencia de su otra mitad que permanecía casi intacta, ambas separadas por lo que parecía un corte de precisión quirúrgica que rajaba la tierra extendiéndose durante varios cientos de metros, definitivamente no había arma en la faz de la tierra capaz de lograr algo como eso, o al menos, no debería de existir.

El extremo donde parecía iniciar aquel corte era justo a los pies de una chica seguramente un par de años menor que él y bastante pequeña de estatura cuyo uniforme de las SS llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas y las mangas le cubrían completamente las manos con unos cuantos centímetros de margen.

Por si la imagen de por sí no fuese bastante bizarra dentro de un campo de batalla, el espadón ridículamente grande que cargaba sobre su hombro como si pesase menos que un palo parecía ser la respuesta al origen de aquel corte demencial sobre el terreno.

A su lado, otro oficial SS entrado en sus veinte parecía hacer inventario de los prisioneros en base a una lista en sus manos, si no fuera por el extraño tono morado de su cabello, podría decir que lo único extraño en él era lo joven que aparentaba ser para ser oficial.

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un repentino grito agudo le hizo perder la concentración, transformándose inmediatamente en terror al reconocer aquella voz, deseando internamente jamás tener que habido escucharla expresar un dolor como ese.

Cayendo de bruces al suelo, con la bota del soldado pisando su cabeza, el habito de la monja estaba ahora cubierto de polvo y rasgado cerca de la zona de la entre pierna, el soldado que la mantenía captiva sangraba desde su boca de lo que parecía ser un profundo corte en su labio producto de un forcejeo con la muchacha.

– ¡Más cuidado! ¡Esta chica va para los laboratorios del doctor Zola!

Desenfundando su Luger, Johann apuntaba directamente a la cabeza, su mirada era fría y sus palabras carentes de emoción.

–Más te vale que el golpe que te dio haya impedido que le hayas hecho lo que creo que le hiciste…

El soldado se paralizó y soltó a la chica al oír el click del seguro del arma soltándose y observar de reojo como el joven oficial apoyaba el dedo en el gatillo.

–No solo porque es parte de una investigación clave para la patria… Sino porque tampoco soporto a las basuras humanas que lastiman a las jovencitas.

La joven monja lloraba desconsoladamente, su pómulo derecho estaba hinchado poco a poco adquiriendo un tinte azul mientras que el brazo por el que la habían estado sujetando hasta el momento caía como peso muerto.

– ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

Cayendo de culo al suelo el soldado comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los tropezones mientras huía despavorido, enfundando su arma, Johann se puso de cuclillas a la altura del rostro de la monja observándola por unos segundos antes de suspirar resignado y ponerse de pie tachando un objetivo más de la lista.

–Es la portadora del Mirror Alice… Con estas cosas la guerra pierde su encanto, menudo desperdicio.

Desde su escondite, Jelick observaba impotente mordiéndose el labio casi al punto de hacerlo sangrar, sin preparación no había forma de usar sus poderes de forma efectiva, y no solo era la niña de la espada, a espaldas de los dos oficiales SS había un grupo de diez soldados con los mismos uniformes pero de rango menor, solo bastaba con verles los rostros para hacerse a la idea de que no tenían nada que ver con los otros nazis que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

–Hermana Jakov… Por favor perdóneme…

Estaba aterrorizado, no quería morir, aún era demasiado joven para ello, creía que estaría bien, que con sus poderes, cubierto tras los muros del bunker y al mando del capitán Raginis resistiría lo suficiente, que la hermana Jakov los protegería de todo daño y que estaría en casa de nuevo para antes de navidad. Su familia, sus amigos, la sola idea de no volver a verlos lo hacía llorar.

–Mierda… Soy patético…

Incluso siendo increíblemente egoísta ni siquiera era capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, si lo que estaban haciendo era reunir a aquellos en el fuerte con las bendiciones de Dios para luchar, no se irían de allí hasta haberlo capturado a él también.

–Bien, con ella son once de doce usuarios ¿Alguna noticia del capitán Raginis?

–Se suicido con un granada antes de ser capturado, allí encontramos a la chica y varias soldados que comenzaron a rendirse.

–Con honor hasta el final supongo, incineren sus restos y denle una debida sepultura, es lo menos que se puede hacer por un enemigo que resistió tanto… Y asegúrense de que no maten a golpes a los que se rinden, comprendo la frustración de los soldados, pero no hay necesidad de avalar la barbarie.

–Sí señor.

La desesperación empezaba a asfixiar a Jelick, incluso sin comprender del todo lo que se había dicho, había entendido lo suficiente para saber que su santa que lo protegería de todo mal era presa de los alemanes y su capitán estaba muerto.

En contraposición a su terror, un sentimiento de ira comenzaba a desbordarlo, no solo contra sí mismo, sino contra aquellos que habían invadido su patria, apresado a sus amigos o asesinado a sus camaradas.

Quizás no estaría dispuesto a perder su vida allí mismo, pero no tenía problema alguno con reducir lo poco que quedaba de aquel bunker a solo ruinas sobre sus cimientos con tal de salvarse a sí mismo y a sus camaradas que aún estuviesen vivos.

Enterrando a toda esa escoria alemana bajo los escombros en el proceso.

–La Mayor Settle estará más que satisfecha con su desempeño hasta ahora Capitán, déjeme decirle que la velocidad con la que usted y su equipo redujeron y capturaron a soldados que literalmente poseen poderes divinos más allá de cualquier ser humano normal ha sido impecable.

El hombre mayor apenas se vio afectado por las palabras cargadas de una protocolar pero genuina admiración del joven Teniente de las SS.

–Aún falta un usuario ¿Verdad?

–En efecto, pero descuide, en una situación tan crítica como esta, una Sacred Gear tan potente como a la vez situacional como Reticent Chaos no resultará mucho problema, en cuanto la Mayor llegue probablemente ella misma quiera hacerse cargo de esa última captura…

Una nueva explosión interrumpió el discurso del Teniente seguido del chirriante sonido de hierros retorciéndose, un atronador crujido hizo que todos los presentes se observasen desconcertados, se suponía que los ataques de artillería ya no eran necesarios en aquella zona.

–Recluta Sikorsky… Qué alivio…

Fue el susurro casi inaudible pero cargado de esperanza que la portadora del Mirror Alice dejo escapar.

Tomando el aparatoso teléfono cargado sobre las espaldas de la niña Valquiria, Johann estaba dispuesto a quejarse vehementemente con los responsables de los cañones en la retaguardia.

– ¡Cuidado!

El noble oficial se vio de repente cayendo de bruces al suelo, nunca fue capaz de razonar cuándo ni cómo aquella menuda señorita se había movido, sin embargo, ahora ella estaba fácilmente a más de diez metros sobre sus cabezas, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo militar y la gran torre de concreto y acero, agitando su inverosímil espada con una facilidad a la que no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a presenciar.

Reduciendo la enorme mole de escombros a poco más que polvo en el viento en un acto que había dejado boquiabiertos incluso a los más veteranos dentro de aquel castigado predio.

Sin poder calcular del todo su aterrizaje, Svipul parecía estar a punto de tropezar tratando de mantener el equilibrio de forma casi caricaturesca antes de apoyarse en su espada con una fuerza tal que hizo temblar el suelo a su alrededor recuperando su estabilidad en el proceso.

Sonriente, la pequeña valquiria se volteo hacía un impactado Johann que aún seguía en el suelo sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ver.

–Y con esto son tres zanahorias las que me debes ahora.

Le dijo formando un tres con los dedos de una de sus pequeñas manos que casi parecían surgir tímidamente de la manga de aquel uniforme unas cuantas tallas más grande que ella.

–Sí señora…

Fue lo único que el patidifuso cerebro del alemán fue capaz de formular a modo de respuesta.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo pasó antes de que multitud de que otras partes de la fortaleza comenzaran a estallar, aunque con menos poder destructivo potencial que aquella torre, si el suficiente para desatar el caos entre las unidades alemanas.

– ¡Ahora!

Detonando la marca que había dejado para la retirada, el grito de Jerick les dio pauta a los últimos focos de resistencia de un salvoconducto que les permitió huir de aquel infierno, envalentonado con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, oculto entre el polvo el menudo chico comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el resto de prisioneros.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, si podía alcanzar el cuerpo de aquella niña de la espada y dejarla fuera de combate con la explosión de su marca estaba seguro que podría salvar a los demás.

El resto de soldados miraba confundidos a su alrededor o se cubrían los rostros para evitar ser enceguecidos por el polvo, los ojos le ardían, podían sentir las partículas de escombro raspando sus corneas mientras estos se llenaban de lagrimas tratando de limpiarse a sí mismos.

El agotamiento físico de sobreexplotar sus habilidades comenzaba a pasarle factura, pero sin importar la falta de aire o el ardor en sus piernas, continuaba su carrera hacia la soldado de chaqueta grande y capucha que se limitaba a observar todo con gesto curioso, como si se creyese inmortal.

Después de verlo en acción había sido capaz de reconocer el rastro mágico del portador del Reticent Chaos, podía sentirlo cerca, sus instintos le decían que el plan de aquel sujeto estaba lejos de limitarse a desatar el caos en sus filas, Johann llevo su mano a su pistola mientras se esforzaba por ver a través del polvo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber subestimado las posibilidades de aquella Sacred Gear.

Cuando pudo reconocer aquella presencia extraña a través de la nube de polvo ya era tarde, incluso desenfundando a una velocidad prodigiosa el muchacho ya estaba demasiado cerca de la pequeña valquiria.

– ¡TENIENTE SVIPUL!

¡SLASH!

El polvo se disipó en una ráfaga de viento que obligo a todo el mundo a cubrirse el rostro, no se oía ni un solo sonido, a excepción de lo que parecía un trozo de carne húmedo cayendo al suelo, todo el movimiento había ocurrido en una fracción de segundo mientras que la valquiria impresionada se limitaba a parpadear sin saber realmente como reaccionar.

– ¡AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

Un torrente de sangre comenzó a emanar del brazo cercenado del recluta Sikorsky mientras sus gritos de dolor inundaban el ambiente, observando con una mezcla de odio y frustración como su mano había estado apenas a un par de centímetros de dejar su marca explosiva, incluso era capaz de observar el remanente mágico en la punta de los dedos su brazo derecho que ahora estaba separado completamente de su cuerpo.

– ¡SIKOSRKY!

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su cuerpo, la hermana Jakov se arrojo hacia el joven herido, el horror y la desesperación se veían patente en su usualmente rostro calmo mientras cortaba una porción de su hábito y cubría como buenamente podía la hemorragia.

–Impresionante, Mayor Settle…

Fue la felicitación de la sonriente valquiria mientras juntaba sus palmas haciendo énfasis en su gesto.

–Aunque, creo que usted es consciente de que ese muchacho jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Enfundando su sable, Dianne observaba despectivamente al joven arrodillado en el suelo que aún seguía aullando de dolor, un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras dedicaba una mirada seria a la aparente niña.

–Por supuesto Teniente Svipul… Sin embargo, le hablo por experiencia propia cuando le digo que no hay que dejarse llevar por la simple diferencia de poder…

– ¡SIKORSKY NO!

Dispuesto a utilizar su mano izquierda para intentarlo una vez más, el embate de Jelick fue detenido en seco por una patada de revés por parte de la mayor que dejo al joven inconsciente en el suelo.

–Como acaba de presenciar, estos sujetos en apariencia inferiores pueden ser bastante creativos e insistentes cuando se lo proponen, por eso hay que aniquilarlos o dejarlos fuera de combate a la primera oportunidad, me gustaría que tuviera eso en mente de aquí en adelante, Teniente Svipul.

La valquiria parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a sonreír de forma infantil y hacer un saludo militar.

–Cómo usted ordene Mayor.

La muchacha solo hizo un leve gesto afirmativo a modo de respuesta, observó de reojo al cuerpo que había preparado como parte de su grupo de caza, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el Teniente Wagner estos estaban con sus armas listas desde el primer momento, simplemente a la espera de que ella de la orden de disparar, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción por ello, lo que tenían de hábiles también lo tenían de disciplinados.

– ¡Johann!

El muchacho de cabellos violetas no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo ante la mención de su nombre por parte de, cómo a él le gustaba referirse, su caliente pero intimidante por partes iguales superior.

– ¡A sus ordenes Mayor!

Respondió fuerte y claro mientras adoptaba la postura militar.

–Este es el último usuario de Sacred Gear ¿Verdad?

–Así es Mayor, más precisamente el portador del Reticent Chaos, aunque supongo que usted ya se dio cuenta de ello.

Por primera vez desde que estaba bajo sus órdenes, Johann veía sonreír a su superior de forma sincera, sin ningún tipo de maldad, soberbia o condescendencia como la había visto hasta ahora.

–Excelente trabajo a todos, al principio pensé que tendría que involucrarme más, pero todos ustedes han cumplido con mis órdenes no solo a cabalidad, sino que también con la disciplina y la gracia digna de un cuerpo de elite… Les aseguro que sus acciones durante esta operación serán recompensadas en especie durante su próximo permiso.

El joven oficial no pudo ocultar su orgullo y satisfacción al oír esas palabras, incluso los veteranos del grupo se permitieron esbozar una sonrisa, un buen permiso y comidas abundantes los motivaban de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante la Gran Guerra cuando apenas eran unos mocosos recién destetados, la teniente Svipul en cambio no parecía entender de todo aquel concepto, sin embargo, la idea de pronto recibir sus preciadas zanahorias era suficiente para estar de excelente humor.

Retomando su semblante serio, la joven dio una última mirada hacia abajo, la sangre de aquel muchacho había manchado sus botas.

–Capitán, prepare los prisioneros para su transporte, una vez termine quedaran a cargo de las tropas de las Wehrmacht, asegúrese de dejarles bien en claro la importancia de los usuarios de Sacred Gear teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer mención de su carácter sobrenatural, el doctor Zola no me dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo si alguno de sus especímenes se daña al punto de ser inservible durante el camino a su laboratorio… Lo que pase en el confinamiento ya es cosa suya.

–A sus órdenes Mayor.

Con saludo militar de por medio, los diez hombres comenzaron la tarea de poner de pie a los prisioneros importantes o llevándolos a cuestas de ser necesario.

–No, por favor, yo lo haré…

Respondió la hermana Jakov en fluido alemán antes de tomar el pequeño cuerpo del recluta Sikorsky en brazos, sin embargo su hombro dislocado le obligo a dejar salir un grito de dolor en el proceso, haciendo acopio de su propia fuerza, acomodo el hueso como buenamente pudo, el dolor era una tortura, sin embargo, sentía que al menos podía evitarle al chico la vergüenza de ser llevado a rastras por el enemigo, al fin y al cabo, ella había roto su promesa, había jurado que lo defendería de todo mal con el poder que Dios le había otorgado, e incluso con su ayuda ella había fallado.

Doctores, laboratorios, confinamiento.

El solo haber oído aquella conversación le había dado una clara idea del futuro que les esperaba, al menos estaba agradecida con Dios por haber hecho que el recluta Sikorsky estuviese inconsciente para no darse cuenta de ello.

Si aquel iba a ser el final, entonces se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma en hacerlo lo más llevadero posible.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**11 de Septiembre de 1939 – Cercanías del poblado de ****Szymanów. Polonia.**

Llevaban días arriba de aquel carruaje, con apenas una mínima capacidad de movimiento, tanto Vilko como Alezka ya sentían sus cuerpos entumecidos por la falta de actividad al tiempo que las heridas, aunque no al punto de la infección, ya comenzaban a pasarles factura.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el superior de ambos tuviera que moverse por caminos poco transitados y en mal estado con tal de poder evadir tanto las patrullas alemanas que se movían a sus anchas a lo largo del territorio polaco como también a las propias fuerzas polacas.

Desde el momento en que el viejo militar había visto las habilidades de ambos, fue claro para él que su misión y los procedimientos de las fuerzas armadas polacas ya no tenían nada en común, cualquier orden de reintegrarse a las filas del ejército o acusación de deserción no haría más que condenarlos a todos mucho antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar.

Sí su sentido de la ubicación y el mapa a su lado no fallaban, estaba en las cercanías de una pequeña aldea llamada Szymanów, que aunque no se encontraba muy lejos de Varsovia, difícilmente está podría llegar a ser objeto de interés para cualquiera de los dos bandos, en teoría claro está, aunque si tenían la suficiente suerte de su parte, quizás hasta sería capaz de conseguir nuevas provisiones y unas curaciones algo más decentes para sus dos subalternos.

El carruaje se movía aparatosamente sobre un antiguo camino que cruzaba por los bosques de Psary, un terreno demasiado irregular para que los alemanes sacasen algún beneficio luchando en él con sus vehículos motorizados, y en consecuencia, un lugar que no debería de necesitar protección de las fuerzas polacas, aunque viéndose incomunicado de las ordenes de los mandos polacos desde hacía ya varios días, pocas certezas había de que en la realidad ese sea el caso.

–Hnnnnggg

El quejido involuntario de su amigo fue lo que sacó a Alezka de su letargo, su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro sano del muchacho sin embargo el dolor de este la hizo levantar la mirada con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Abrió ligeramente la chaqueta de este, asegurándose de que los vendajes que cubrían su tórax por completo no estuviesen manchados de sangre sin poder evitar suspirar de alivio al confirmar que estas aún seguían limpias.

A pesar del ajetreado viaje, ambos se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo, apenas interrumpidos por los cuidados y la poca comida que su capitán les daba sin poder ocultar el fastidio que esto le causaba, generalmente si no hubiese sido por ella ya Vilko lo habría mandado al carajo por esa actitud, sin embargo ambos sabían y también se sentían en deuda con aquel viejo cascarrabias, por lo que al menos trataban de no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

Fue lo primero que preguntó Alezka una vez segura de que su amigo estaba fuera de peligro y ganándose un resoplido de fastidio por parte de su ocasional chofer.

–Cerca del pueblo de Szymanów, poco más de veinte kilómetros al sur de Varsovia, si todo va bien y los Nazis están lo suficientemente distraídos con la capital, en tres días estaremos cruzando la frontera con Rumania y llegaremos a Chernivtsi donde un contacto de Sons of Liberty está al pendiente de los movimientos en la zona…

Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo antes de carraspear su garganta y escupir hacia un lado sin ningún tipo de recato, Alezka estaba demasiado cansada incluso para hacer una mueca de asco ante el gesto.

–Aunque de ser posible me gustaría pasar la noche en la aldea, la comida no nos sobra y la verdad es que no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda tenerlos a ustedes medio muertos allí atrás sin al menos un cambio de vendas.

–Dudo que quede algo que pueda sernos útil, si no fueron los Nazis entonces estoy segura que el ejército polaco ya se llevo lo poco que puedan llegar a tener allí.

–Pienso lo mismo, pero tampoco estoy yendo allí con expectativas muy altas la verdad… Yo tengo que llevarlos con Sons of Liberty, el cómo lleguen o que tal este el viaje no es algo que este en mi lista de prioridades.

Un suspiro cansino escapó de los labios de la chica, la idea de estar tres días más arriba de ese carruaje se sentía como una condena en prisión.

Observó a un dormido Vilko que no daba señales de despertar pronto, aunque seriamente lastimado, su respiración era pausada y parecía estar descansando debidamente, por su parte, el dolor de la herida que casi le destrozó la clavícula de adentro hacia afuera la obligaba a tener la mitad de su cuerpo prácticamente inmovilizado, aún así, se las arreglaba para tener a mano aquel Kar98 que el muchacho había rapiñado para ella en aquellas playas castigadas de Westerplatte, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez el cómo utilizarlo lo más rápido posible en el estado en el que se encontraba en caso de una emergencia.

No pudo evitar reparar en la caja de cigarrillos vacía que descansaba a un lado del agotado joven, sabía que se maldeciría a si misma cuando el humo de segunda mano invadiese sus propios pulmones, pero en ese momento la idea de parar en aquella aldea no sonaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma tenía que devolver aquel gesto.

Era plena tarde y en medio de aquel bosque otoñal el ambiente era completamente distinto al que se respiraba en todo el resto de Polonia, en una postal casi idílica, los rayos del sol se filtraban con sutileza por entre las copas de los arboles cuyas hojas caían a cada nuevo soplido producto de una agradable brisa casi otoñal, sin embargo, la calma de aquel momento permitía a los dos ocupantes despiertos en aquel carruaje pudieran oír a lo lejos el eco de unos disparos.

–Si no vi mal durante la pelea con el dragón blanco, lo tuyo parece ser el aumentar tus propias capacidades físicas ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas decirme más detalles de lo que estamos oyendo?

Las palabras de su superior ni siquiera había hecho falta, los ojos de Alezka ya brillaban con un fulgor amarillo mientras los patrones lineales comenzaban a hacer multitud de extraños zigzags sobre su pupila.

–Escucho disparos de piezas de artillería y armas largas… Y relinchos, un gran número de caballos, y parece que bastante asustados.

– ¿Confirmación visual?

–Eso está más allá de mis posibilidades, además, en mí estado actual ya de por sí forzar mis capacidades sensoriales me resulta contraproducente.

–Está bien niña, no hace falta tanto llanto… Debe de ser uno de los regimientos montados, parece que los alemanes se pasan eso de la desventaja en el terreno por el forro de los huevos.

Pronto el dolor de cabeza fue demasiado para soportarlo y tuvo que disipar el efecto potenciador en sus oídos, sin embargo, llego a oír lo suficiente como para saber que era el bando polaco quien llevaba las de perder en ese momento y hacerse una idea de que aquella escaramuza estaba cerca de terminar.

Por su parte, con un azote de por medio, el capitán ordeno al caballo que los llevaba a aumentar su velocidad, si sus compatriotas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes entonces no pasaría mucho para que desistieran la lucha y ordenasen la retirada hacia Varsovia en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban, mientras estuviese en condiciones de hacerlo claro está, pero si era el caso contrario, lo mejor era salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que los nazis empezaran a hacer reconocimiento del terreno.

–Cargas de caballería contra la maquinaria de guerra alemana… Y luego dicen que nosotros los de los Balcanes somos los incivilizados.

Murmuró Alezka para sí misma, observando a su amigo, no pudo evitar sentir molestia y al mismo tiempo cierta envidia al ver cómo era capaz de dormir tanto incluso en una situación tan precaria como en la que ambos estaban.

–Vilko, despierta vago asqueroso.

Aunque con las pullas estaban a la orden del día, la muchacha tenía especial cuidado en no zamarrear a su amigo no más que lo estrictamente suficiente para despertarlo con tal de evitar que aquellas heridas que cubrían casi todo su torso volviese a sangrar.

– ¿Eh?...

El muchacho observaba hacia todos lados con sus ojos entrecerrados, un pesado bostezo escapo de sus labios para luego paladear su boca al sentir su garganta pesada y reseca por tantas horas de sueño.

– ¿De qué me perdí?

Preguntó más por compromiso que por interés, Alezka no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, aunque sea una ilusión producto de todavía no haberse despertado, aquel Vilko somnoliento parecía completamente ido del escenario en el que ambos estaban, por unos cuantos segundos, casi era como si nunca hubiesen escapado de casa derecho a las fauces de aquella guerra.

–Hay jaleo cerca, no creo que sepan que nosotros estamos aquí, pero en caso de que sí, preferiría que estés despierto antes de tener que sacar tu dormido culo de esta cosa.

–"Exclamó la dulce princesa"

– ¡Que te den!

El muchacho trato de estirar su cuerpo, sin embargo pronto la puntada de dolor producto de sus costillas rotas lo obligo a doblarse sobre sí mismo y maldecir por lo bajo, tratando de recuperar un poco de su orgullo se limito a tronar sus propios dedos, al menos con un poco de fuerza y gritos de por medio le habían podido reacomodar su hombro dislocado durante el primer día de viaje.

–Quejica.

Evidentemente había fracasado en el intento.

Pronto los primeros ecos de disparos llegaban hasta sus oídos, no podía negar que escuchar semejante sonido tan de buenas a primeras apenas habiendo despertado lo ponía particularmente nervioso, pero la pasividad de sus compañeros de viaje le daba la pauta de que no debía preocuparse más de lo necesario.

–Se están acercando…

O al menos eso quería pensar, así todo la voz de Alezka sonaba más bien desinteresada y el capitán no parecía estar exigiendo a su caballo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

– ¡Niña!

– ¡Sí!

La sola mención fue suficiente para que Alezka se calzara el rifle a su hombro sano con una ligera contorsión de sus piernas, sosteniendo el gatillo con la mano que aún podía mover a pesar del dolor producto del corte que se hizo tratando que el sable de aquella nazi le destrozase el hombro, utilizó el borde del carruaje como punto de apoyo observando atentamente lo que sucedía en la dirección desde donde venían los disparos.

–Vilko, sirve de algo y sostén mi espalda, no tengo forma de sostener el culatazo… Y esta postura me está matando.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos mientras el muchacho trataba de articular todo dentro de su cabeza.

– ¿Qué?

–Tú solo haz de bulto contra mi espalda y ya.

– ¡Ya cállense ambos y denme un reporte de la situación!

Un gruñido de frustración salió de la boca de la muchacha mientras un aún confundido Vilko se movía como buenamente podía de forma que su espalda estuviese pegada a la de su amiga dándole firmeza a su postura y al mismo tiempo poder usar sus propias piernas para sostenerlos a ambos en caso de que el viaje se tornase movido.

– ¡Caballería! ¡Son polacos!

De repente ahora no solo era el eco de los disparos, sino el potente rugir de los motores el que dominaba el ambiente, observando a través de su mira telescópica, cuando los primeros arboles comenzaban a caer bajo el peso de las orugas germanas, la mirada de Alezka se lleno de nerviosismo.

– ¡Vehículos Nazis! ¡Los jinetes están en retirada y se acercan hasta nuestra posición!

Cerca de una decena de jinetes cabalgaba a toda velocidad por entre los arboles perseguidos muy de cerca un grupo de motos alemanas, de las que hasta ahora había podido contar alrededor de siete, todas ellas con dos ocupantes, un conductor y en el carro de pasajeros un tirador armado con metralletas automáticas o ametralladoras ligeras, todas acosando al contingente montado bajo fuego de supresión.

Un par de metros detrás, un semioruga Sdkfz 251 **(4)** avanzaba amenazante llevándose consigo a cuanto árbol pequeño tenia la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino mientras el artillero delantero acribillaba sin piedad a los soldados montados con el fuego incesante de su ametralladora MG34 **(5) **llegando a alcanzar a dos caballos en su última ronda de disparos.

– ¡CARAJO!

Maldijo el viejo militar en lo que volvía a azotar el animal que dirigía aumentando el ajetreo dentro del carro y complicando aún más la capacidad de tiro de Alezka en el proceso.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, con el carruaje tras de sí, sería imposible para su caballo ser lo suficientemente rápido para cruzar antes de encontrarse con los jinetes polacos en su huida, sin embargo, si reducía la velocidad para evitarlos quedaría entre el fuego cruzado o directamente justo enfrente de aquella condenada semioruga.

La decisión estaba clara para él, si encontrarse con alguna de las fuerzas antagónicas era inevitable, al menos se aseguraría de cargarse a cuanto nazi se le cruzara en el camino.

– ¡Inicia el fuego de apoyo! Si aprovechamos la confusión podremos despistarlos para huir sin quedar en medio del fuego cruzado.

O al menos esa era la idea, ante una carencia absoluta de explosivos, la única posibilidad de poder cumplir con lo que acababa de decir recaía directamente en la capacidad que llegase a tener la chica a la hora de utilizar aquel rifle de largo alcance.

Una sonrisa depredadora se formó en el rostro de la muchacha mientras sus ojos retomaban aquel brillo dorado y sus patrones lineales comenzaban a oscilar en multitud de formas.

– ¡Sí señor!

¡BANG!

El primer soldado callo con un tiro limpio que atravesó de lado a lado su casco, su acompañante no tuvo siquiera tiempo a procesar lo que acababa de pasar antes de que la moto sin control se estrellase de lleno contra uno de los portentosos arboles quedando transformada en un armatoste de hierros deformes y carne compactada.

– ¡Vilko!

En un movimiento que de seguro resentiría sus heridas, el muchacho tuvo que voltear de repente ayudando a Alezka con la recarga de su arma mientras esta tomaba una nueva bala con sus dientes desde uno de los bolsillos superiores de su chaqueta, si no fuese por el dolor y la adrenalina del momento, Vilko probablemente se hubiese puesto de todos colores al sentir el trasero de su amiga apretando con fuerza contra su entrepierna producto del movimiento del carruaje y la posición de ambos.

– ¡Ahí va otro!

Un nuevo disparo hecho con precisión casi quirúrgica dio de lleno en el corazón de uno de los tiradores, impulsado con la fuerza de la bala su cuerpo quedo hacia atrás mientras aún mantenía apretado el gatillo de su MP38 **(6) **acribillando a su compañero conductor por la simple inercia del movimiento, en consecuencia, la moto perdió el control cayendo aparatosamente entre las raíces de los arboles.

– ¡Vilko! ¡Bala! ¡Bolsillo!

Los comandos de la chica eran cortos y claros, sin saber muy bien cómo moverse, torpemente tanteo los bolsillos superiores de la chaqueta de su compañera, cuando por fin pudo sostener con firmeza una bala, un bache lo obligo a tener que sostenerse de lo primero que tuviese a mano para mantener el equilibrio.

Ganándose un codazo por puro acto reflejo luego de haber apretado con particular fuerza el seno de una aún concentrada Alezka.

–Tú bala…

Dijo con voz sufrida mientras colocaba el proyectil en la recamara antes de que la chica cerrase el cerrojo.

–Esta no me la olvido… Habiendo tantos momentos para hacerlo…

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Nada! ¡Sigue dándome balas!

– ¡Cierren el pico par de mocosos o los uso a ustedes para trabar el mecanismo de esa puta semioruga!

El calor comenzaba a escalar por las mejillas de la chica, sin embargo aquello no afectaba en lo absoluto su puntería, como si estuviese teledirigida, la siguiente bala esta vez no toco carne alguna, en cambio, dio de lleno contra el tanque de combustible de una de las motos haciéndola estallar en llamas, llamas que también engulleron a la otra moto que corría a la par que se incendiaba, cegando a su conductor haciendo que este chocase y ambos ocupantes saliesen disparados por los aires, de no ser por el ajetreo, bien podría haberse oído el ruido de los cuellos de ambos hombres quebrándose por el impacto.

Sin comprender muy bien del todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero envalentonados por el hecho de tener las cosas un poco más a su favor, algunos jinetes con la suficiente habilidad tomaron sus rifles comenzando a devolver el fuego mientras aún mantenían las riendas de sus caballos.

Aunque no de forma tan elegante como la joven croata, se las arreglaron para acribillar a los ocupantes de una moto dejando a los pobres diablos irreconocibles incluso para sus conocidos, sin embargo, un jinete vio como su montura era alcanzada y se desplomaba cayendo con todo su peso sobre él acabando con su vida en el acto.

Aún así, la indecisión ya era palpable en los gestos de los ocupantes de las dos motos que aún quedaban, sino fuese por la cobertura que les ofrecía el semioruga a sus espaldas, ya habrían pegado media vuelta en ese mismo instante.

Mientras tanto, el capitán aún mantenía firme el rumbo, mentalmente agradecía al noble animal del cual llevaba las riendas, si no fuera por los nervios de acero de aquel caballo, probablemente ya habrían sido acribillados por el fuego cruzado, aún así no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, incluso acabando con todos esos nazis, aún debía encontrar la forma de escaquearse de esos soldados montados, ya sea por agradecimiento o por cumplir órdenes, lo más seguro es que esos tipos le pedirían que los acompañen, o como mínimo se ofrecerían de escolta, cosa que no podía permitir bajo ningún termino.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo esto era la prodigiosa precisión de la chica, si en Sons of Liberty podían hacer que ella y el portador del Dragón Gales trabajen como equipo en todo su potencial, incluso un monstruo como el blanco tendría problemas contra ellos

– ¡No voy a poder soportar mucho más! ¡Este tiro es el último!

–Mierda, lo que faltaba… ¡Al semioruga! ¡Cárgate a ese hijo de puta!

– ¡Entendido!

Mientras oía el ruido del cerrojo trabándose una vez más, Alezka inhalaba profundamente tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente estable, no había espacio para segundas oportunidades, comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales mientras multitud de trayectorias y puntos donde el blindaje era más débil se atiborraban con violencia en su cerebro.

Volteo su rostro hacia atrás, casi rozando sus labios contra el mentón de un Vilko aún demasiado tenso por toda la situación como para notar la peligrosa posición en la que ambos estaban, aunque en honor a la verdad, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de ello.

–Asegúrate de tomarme con fuerza, este tiro va a ser complicado y necesito… Un apoyo… Firme…

El agotamiento hacía que las palabras de Alezka fuesen pausadas y en susurros, sin embargo, toda la situación había propiciado que estas pareciesen tener un subtexto mucho más atrevido del que la jovencita jamás había usado en su vida.

Subtexto que definitivamente alcanzó al muchacho, quien en silencio, simplemente se limito a rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y apretarla con firmeza contra sí mismo.

–Gracias…

"Las gracias tengo que darlas yo" Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de un Vilko ya sobrecargado por la situación en más de un sentido.

El semioruga seguía avanzando sin embargo el operario de la ametralladora ya no apuntaba hacia el grupo de jinetes, sino que buscaba en dirección hacia donde habían venido aquellos disparos que habían diezmado al resto de la compañía abriendo fuego con una falta absoluta de precisión.

Alezka sonreía una vez más para sí misma, los tiros que había hecho eran imposibles para un francotirador normal, desde el punto de vista de ese pobre desgraciado, entre los arboles como mínimo debía de haber más de dos tiradores atacándolos al mismo tiempo, incluso si tuviese todo el día para intentarlo, ese sujeto jamás daría en el blanco.

Sin embargo ella también estaba en un predicamento, el blindaje era demasiado para hacer estragos como en las motos, y la tripulación era de demasiados soldados como para poder matarlos a todos de un solo disparo.

Concentro su vista aún más al punto de sentir los ojos arder, de sus oídos comenzaban a caer pequeños hilos de sangre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse por la presión, visualizo el centro del chasis, las causalidades suficientes convergían en aquel punto, si forzaba el mismo efecto en la bala que estaba a punto de disparar, de seguro lo haría estallar en pedazos, pero eso estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

Forzó su mente aún más casi al borde del colapso, como si fuese uno de esos complicados teoremas matemáticos, su cerebro utilizaba toda su capacidad para tratar de juntar todas esas variables a su disposición y calcular el tiro perfecto.

De repente todo se sentía más ligero y la respuesta fue un simple movimiento de su muñeca y un cambio de ángulo de tiro, por un momento el dolor de su cabeza desapareció por completo, al igual que los arboles a su alrededor, el movimiento del carruaje e incluso el agarre de Vilko a sus espaldas, respiro hondo y abrió sus ojos, aquel era un tiro claro.

¡BANG!

La acción parecía ir a cámara lente a través de sus ojos, saliendo limpiamente del cañón de su rifle, la bala surcaba toda la distancia que separaba el punto de partida de el de salida aumentando cada vez más y más su velocidad, el impacto fue justo en pleno centro del capó del semioruga, si no fuese por el blindaje, habría entrado directamente por el radiador del vehículo.

Aún así, poco importaba si se trataba de un grueso blindaje o simple papel, sin ninguna clase de resistencia el metal se abollo y retorció ante el paso del proyectil, un cimbronazo detuvo en seco el vehículo mientras el conductor exigía al motor para que volviese a arrancar, la bala jamás salió por el otro lado y el conductor nunca pudo hacer un segundo intento por retomar la marcha.

¡BOOOOOOOOOM!

Alezka habría caído de espaldas exhausta si no fuese por el firme agarre de Vilko, su respiración era pesada y a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos entre abiertos, preocupado, el muchacho se apresuró a revisar cualquier indicio de herida en su cuerpo, sin embargo, fuera de las que ya tenía, lo que la chica sufría no era más que un profundo agotamiento.

–lo has hecho bien Alezka, lo has hecho bien.

–Dime algo que no sepa… Baboso…

Le respondió antes de sonreír tontamente mientras quedaba adormecida sobre el pecho de este, sino fuera que estaba consciente de que eso era producto del súbito bajón de presión después de haberse exigido tanto, bien podría haber dicho que la chica estaba completamente borracha y cualquiera le hubiese creído.

Mientras trataba de mantenerla en una postura lo más erguida posible para evitar cualquier peligro de ahogarse con su propia saliva, Vilko observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El vehículo había quedado partido a la mitad producto de la explosión mientras el interior se inundaba con la gasolina en llamas que salía a presión desde el tanque de combustible, quienes no habían tenido la buena suerte de morir al instante ahora corrían en gritos de agonía presa de las llamas.

Aquella imagen fue suficiente para que las dos motos restantes diesen la vuelta y huyesen sin mirar atrás, nadie fuera de los ocupantes del carruaje tenía una idea clara de que acababa de ocurrir, aún así, esa no fue excusa para que los jinetes no cantaran victoria por todo lo alto después de haber sobrevivido a semejante situación, pero para la mala suerte del capitán, estos jamás se detuvieron, no al menos hasta que ellos y el carruaje terminaron por encontrarse frente a frente.

Un momento de tenso silencio se formó entre ambos grupos, aún con su respiración agitada por la persecución, el miembro de mayor rango de la cuadrilla desmontó y se acerco con paso cauteloso hasta el capitán.

–Bueno, supongo que les debemos una… ¿Señor?...

El capitán observo en silencio al muchacho frente a él, parecía apenas un par de años mayor que los dos mocosos que tenía en la parte de atrás, el casco parecía algo grande para su cabeza y la suciedad cubría su rostro, además a pesar de tratar de mostrar una actitud amable, podía dilucidar el temor en la mirada del chico, no era más que un pobre diablo perdido en medio de una guerra, y porque se veían los sobrevivientes que estaban detrás de él, ese era el sentimiento general en el grupo.

– Capitán Marko Jachowicz, Ejercito de Pomorze. Nombre, compañia y rango soldado.

Tomado por sorpresa, el muchacho se vio forzado a hacer el saludo militar de forma un tanto aparatosa teniendo que hacer un rápido movimiento con su mano libre para evitar que su rifle cayese al suelo.

– ¡Sargento Tomasz Bohater! ¡Vigésimo Regimiento de Ulanos "Rey Jan III Sobieski" Brigada de Caballería "Kressowa" Señor!

El viejo militar no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante las palabras del chico, a su parecer, que semejante crio alcanzase el rango de sargentole daba una clara idea de porque los alemanes se estaban cargando media Polonia en ese preciso momento.

–Acabo de ser ascendido, fue lo que ordenó el sargento anterior antes de morir, yo era el de rango más alto después de él… Y bueno, nuestro grupo es uno de los sobrevivientes del regimiento.

–Ya veo, por eso los Bosch **(7)** los perseguían con tanto empeño.

–Exactamente, fuimos rodeados y la división fue prácticamente destruida, nos tomaron por sorpresa dentro del bosque, se supone que sus divisiones acorazadas no deberían de poder pelear aquí… Si no fuera que la carga del teniente Burtow rompió el cerco, y bueno, si no fuera por usted, probablemente ya estaríamos muertos, aunque perdimos de vista al teniente en la retirada, en este momento no tenemos más órdenes a cumplir.

Ya se daba una idea de para donde iba el asunto, no había tenido más opción que decir su rango, su uniforme lo delataba, así que no había caso en mentir sobre su identidad, sin embargo no podía ayudar a ese chico, lamentablemente la guerra por defender Polonia ya no era su guerra, incluso siendo su superior, él no era ninguna clase de guía para ese muchacho perdido.

–No me corresponde a mí darles ninguna clase de orden… Pero puedo sugerirles que esperen en el pueblo Szymanów, lo más seguro es que su superior directo haya ido en esa dirección.

Un gesto de incomodidad se plasmó en los rostros de los jinetes, ninguno parecía estar ni cerca de la edad de Marko, así que la inexperiencia era moneda corriente entre ellos.

–Señor, no es por querer desestimarlo, pero no sé si en nuestras condiciones podamos lograrlo, si pudiéramos sumarnos a su compañía de seguro podríamos ser de utilidad… Al menos más de lo que lo seríamos por nuestra cuenta.

Por un momento pensó en hacer uso de su rango y simplemente mandarlo a volar bajo amenaza de corte marcial, sin embargo, en una situación como esa tampoco es que importara tanto, el ejército estaba devastado eso era claro incluso sin tener ningún informe oficial en sus manos desde hacía días, incluso hasta el más iluso se daría cuenta de que esa era una amenaza vacía.

– ¿Compañía?

–Claro, esos francotiradores ocultos fueron una bendición, no lo habríamos logrado si no fuera por ellos, déjenos al menos devolverles el favor.

Sin decir nada, Marko se bajó de la parte del conductor y camino hacia la puerta del carruaje, con un gesto les hizo saber al resto de los jinetes que podían acercarse, una vez estaban todos tras él, abrió la puerta mostrando a todos lo que había en el interior.

–Ese medio muerto que tiene el rifle en una mano es al que le tienen que agradecer… Si quieren también al que está al lado, fue el que le pasaba las balas porque el otro tiene un brazo inhabilitado.

Dormida, Alezka tenía su espalda apoyada contra la parte posterior del carruaje, aún así, se negaba a soltar su rifle, Vilko por su parte fingía estar inconsciente, se las había arreglado para poder ocultar el largo cabello de su amiga usando su propia chaqueta como si estuviese conteniendo alguna herida en su cabeza, además, también había acomodado la ropa de la chica para ocultar su busto, por su parte, la sola imagen de su tórax completamente vendado era imagen suficiente para que nadie cuestionase su supuesta inconsciencia.

– ¿Es una broma?

– ¿Realmente cree que este es tiempo para bromas soldado? Claro que si duda de mi palabra puede tomarse la libertad de investigar los alrededores, le aseguro que no va a encontrar a ninguno de esos supuestos francotiradores que usted menciona.

–No… No hay necesidad de ello… No puedo creerlo, incluso con esas heridas, maldición ¡Esos chicos son más jóvenes que nosotros!

–Estoy llevando a estos muchachos a algún lugar donde puedan reacondicionarse, la tropa que yo comandaba fue completamente aniquilada a excepción de ellos dos, y creo que no hace falta que yo les diga que ambos son soldados particularmente valiosos, esta guerra apenas ha comenzado…

Los jinetes observaban asombrados como aquellos dos chicos dormían completamente exhaustos con sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas luchando contra sus propias dolencias, y aún así siendo capaces de haber repelido semejante fuerza de ataque.

–E incluso si el gobierno y el ejército fueran derrotados, debemos reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para seguir combatiendo, y estoy seguro que ellos tendrán un gran papel en esa lucha… Así que, sabrán disculparme, pero en este momento no soy la mejor opción para comandarlos a ustedes.

Finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta, los jinetes se observaron entre ellos antes de asentir al unisonó mientras el retomaba las riendas del caballo.

– ¿A dónde se dirige Capitan Jachowicz? Al menos permítanos acompañarlos como escolta.

–Tampoco puedo aceptar eso, llamaríamos mucho la atención, agradezco la buena voluntad, pero viajar juntos no traería más que problemas… Vayan al pueblo, es lo más seguro para ustedes.

Sin más intercambio de palabras, Marko ordenó al caballo que retomara su avance dejando detrás de sí a aquel grupo de jinetes a sus espaldas no pudiendo evitar maldecir en silencio, ir a reabastecerse al pueblo ahora quedaba descartado.

– ¡Capitán!

No pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de frustración al oír la voz de aquel sargento mientras se acercaba al galope, volteo a decirle que se marche de una vez, sin embargo se encontró con otro escenario.

–Al menos permítanos pagar nuestra deuda de esta manera, no es mucho, pero bastará para un cambio de vendas para los chicos y un par de días más de comida.

En su brazo colgaban las raciones y equipo médico de la mitad de los soldados de caballería sobrevivientes, por un segundo el viejo militar observó impasible el gesto decido del joven muchacho, ya creía entender por qué lo habían elegido a él como sucesor del sargento muerto, y eso le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias sargento… Le juro que serán usados con juicio.

–Buena suerte capitán… Por favor, dele las gracias a esos chicos de nuestra parte.

–Así lo haré, buena suerte también para ustedes sargento.

Ambos hicieron el saludo marcial una vez más antes de tomar caminos diferentes, pronto el camino quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras el atardecer comenzaba a iluminar todo el ambiente en un fuerte tono anaranjado, una vez seguro de que ya no había gente alrededor, Vilko asomó su cabeza por la abertura que daba directamente a la parte del conductor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos simplemente observando el camino con un gesto aburrido en el rostro, un suspiro escapó de la boca del muchacho que ahora también tenía ambos brazos hacia afuera utilizándolos como una especie de soporte para su cabeza.

–Así que… Capitán Jachowicz…

– ¿Algún problema con mi nombre?

Preguntó el veterano no sonando tan amenazante como tenía pensado en un principio.

–No, solo que se me hacía curioso no haber sabido su nombre hasta ahora… Nunca se había presentado, ni siquiera cuando nos reclutó.

–Dirigía un cuerpo de voluntarios e irregulares, había mercenarios incluso, con que supiesen mi rango bastaba y sobraba, al fin y al cabo nadie sobreviviría lo suficiente como para necesitar saber mi nombre.

Un gesto de molestia se plasmó brevemente en el rostro del muchacho.

–Eso es bastante rudo para venir de parte de un viejo.

–Y tú te quejas bastante para ser un voluntario.

Pensó en romperle la cabeza por esa respuesta, si aún estuviesen en Westerplatte lo hubiese hecho por mucho menos, claro que el hecho de ser un prospecto de súper arma viviente también era un motivo valido para que la paciencia que le tenía al muchacho era bastante superior a la media.

Otra vez los dos se quedaron en silencio, más por la monotonía del ambiente que por incomodidad, impasible Vilko seguía observando hacia adelante, era una lástima que Alezka estuviese dormida en ese momento, a la chica le encantaría el paisaje.

–Ya que andamos preguntando cosas sin importancia ¿Cómo es que tú y la chica pueden hablar inglés? Si no fuera que se nota a legua que ambos vienen de los Balcanes cualquiera los confundiría con mocosos británicos.

Vilko miró hacia un costado, ahora que lo mencionaba, casi había olvidado la última vez que había hablado en su lengua original, el recuerdo de la despedida de sus padres lo golpeo de pronto, un suspiro cansino escapó de sus labios, sino fuese por la promesa que le hizo a Alezka y la sed de venganza, hacía tiempo que habría vuelto a casa.

–Mi madre es británica, creo que de alguna familia pudiente de por ahí, es una enfermera voluntaria que sirvió en la Gran Guerra, mi padre es un croata que fue suboficial del imperio Austro Húngaro, él fue herido en la Batalla de Caporetto, mi madre era parte de la cruz roja así que atendía tanto a soldados de los aliados como a los de las potencias centrales, se conocieron en el hospital de campaña, la herida de mi padre le quito casi toda la movilidad de la pierna izquierda, fue dado de baja y devuelto a su país, supongo que las cosas con mi madre ya estaban lo suficientemente avanzadas como para que ella decidiese ir con él y dejar su nación atrás, con la pensión de mi padre y lo que ella saco de empeñar sus joyas pudieron armar un pequeño negocio en Zagreb, al poco tiempo vinieron mis hermanos y luego yo…

–Mocoso, te pregunté cómo es que sabes inglés, no la historia de tu vida.

Un arrobo de vergüenza tomó a Vilko desprevenido, generalmente hubiese mandado al viejo al carajo y cortado la historia allí, pero tenía razón, en un arrebato de nostalgia se le había soltado la lengua y terminó por hablar de más.

Carraspeando su garganta el muchacho trato de hacer como si nada en un vano intento por rescatar la dignidad que le quedaba.

–En fin, Alezka es una amiga con la que prácticamente nos criamos juntos, en casa se habla inglés y croata, en resumen, básicamente mi madre nos enseño a ambos de pequeños… Dijo que algún día nos serviría o algo así.

Marko escupió hacia un lado casi de forma despectiva antes de dejar salir un leve gruñido.

–Tu madre es una mujer inteligente… Me pregunto cómo le pudo haber salido un mocoso como tú.

Vilko estuvo a punto de rebatir pero el viejo militar continuó hablando.

–Aunque amiga… Pensé que la chica era tu pareja o algo así, tanta ñoñería allá en Westerplatte daba a entender otra cosa, si no fuera que para cualquiera que no sea un imbécil no es muy difícil darse cuenta de que es una chica, los hubiera dejado a ambos con el culo al aire y un moño encima como regalo para los nazis por maricones… Además, dejarse arrastrar por ella hasta semejante mierdero, uno pensaría que la mocosa es una bestia en la cama o algo así como para tenerte tan enganchado.

–Viejo mejor cierra el culo antes de que se lo cosa yo a golpes, me importa una mierda mis costillas rotas o la cantidad de pollas que hayas chupado para llegar a capitán… Ya te estás pasando tres pares de pueblos…

Marko volteo la vista dispuesto a mandar a dormir al mocoso de un solo golpe, sin embargo la mirada con la que se encontró lo hizo pensar seriamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No comprendía muy bien si era por el dragón en su interior o si era simplemente algo propio del chico, pero una opresión casi asfixiante contrajo su pecho casi como si se tratase de un infarto, conocía exactamente esa sensación y una vida entera se quedaría corta para tener que volver lidiar con algo como eso de nuevo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero la respiración agitada y el sudor frio en su espalda le pedían a gritos que se retractase inmediatamente de lo que acababa de decir.

–Tienes razón… La falta de costumbre, a veces me olvido que no estoy entre soldados ebrios… Además, tranquilamente la cría podría ser mi hija…

Tomó de su chaqueta una de las cajetillas de cigarrillos que había tomado de las provisiones, tomo uno y le ofreció otro al muchacho que aún parecía escupir llamas desde sus ojos.

–Ten, a ambos nos vendría bien relajar un poco, ha sido mucha mierda junta en poco tiempo.

Vilko observaba receloso la mano extendida de su superior, sin embargo, habían pasado horas desde su ultimo cigarrillo, el tiroteo de hacía un rato había ayudado lo suyo, pero podía sentir como su garganta gritaba por algo de tabaco, sintiéndolo como una derrota personal, termino por aceptar el cigarro del bastardo que acababa de hablar de Alezka como si fuese una prostituta de burdel.

–Por lo menos ahora no me quedan dudas de que tienes bolas de sobra.

Agregó tratando de amenizar un poco el ambiente aunque de forma sincera, claro que haciendo honor a verdad, el chico ya había demostrado ese hecho cuando le plantó cara al blanco.

A pesar de que las ganas de meterle el cigarrillo por donde no le daba el sol seguían presentes, el muchacho sintió algo de orgullo por esas palabras, decidiendo dejar el tema allí por la paz.

– ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que Alezka era mujer?

–Desde el principio.

– ¿Y aún así nos dejó unirnos?

–Un soldado es un soldado, indistintamente de quien carajo sea el que está empuñando el arma, más en momentos como este… También fue por las Sacred Gears, para los que estamos más o menos versados en el tema es difícil no darnos cuenta de un portador cuando lo vemos.

Vilko se quedó pensativo por un momento, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien tan singular como su amiga destacaría, pero el viejo sabía de que él tenía algo similar incluso antes de darse cuenta por sí mismo, por un momento, no pudo evitar sentirse algo aterrado por todo ese asunto, aterrado de una forma que no había sentido hasta entonces.

El muchacho ahora ni si quiera sabía quién era él.

–Usted… ¿Tiene idea de que es eso del Roten Drachen kaiser? Así es como me dijo esa nazi desquiciada

–El dragón emperador rojo, Ddraig o el dragón gales, es una antigua leyenda de las islas británicas, cuenta que en esas tierras el dragón rojo y el dragón emperador blanco, Albion o el dragón inglés, luchaban constantemente entre ellos causando terror y destrozos a los humanos del lugar, enfrascados en una lucha a muerte por toda la eternidad, o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo…

Vilko no pudo evitar pensar en qué tenía eso que ver con él y esa nazi ida de la olla, y sobre todo, que tenía que ver con ese maldito guantelete que había estado en su brazo durante su lucha contra ella.

–No creo que sea muy difícil para ti atar los cabos, tú eres el actual portador del Ddraig, y esa zorra nazi es la portadora de Albion, y ambos están destinados a luchar a muerte, tal y como lo han hecho todos los portadores anteriores…

¿A muerte? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vilko de solo recordar la pelea contra semejante monstruo… Y de la furia animal y odio visceral que había sentido hacia ella.

–Ella evidentemente lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo antes que tú, así que tiene bastante ventaja, en cuanto al resto, incluso aunque quiera no puedo decirte más, mi conocimiento del asunto es muy limitado, el resto de preguntas deberás de hacerlas a la representante de los Pendragon en Sons of Liberty.

– ¿Pendragon? ¿Cómo el Rey Arturo?

–Exactamente, su linaje aún se mantiene hasta nuestros días, aunque más que los caballeros de antaño, en la actualidad son más bien un grupo de pijos muy metidos en el ocultismo y con muchos tesoros sagrados en sus bóvedas.

Caballeros de antaño, Vilko no pudo evitar quedarse con esas palabras, en épocas antiguas incluso en los libros los infieles árabes o los desorganizados eslavos eran capaces de respetar a sus rivales y seguir el código de honor de los caballeros de Europa, aún siendo tan sangrientas como ahora, las guerras tenían sus reglas y protocolos, sin embargo, después de lo que su padre le contó de la Gran Guerra era obvio que tal cosa como una guerra justa ya era un termino del pasado.

Si el Rey Arturo volviese de Avalon y tomase una vez más el mando de Inglaterra ¿Sería capaz su ejército de verlo a los ojos? Al fin de cuentas, se suponía que los aliados defenderían Polonia de los Nazis, sin embargo Polonia estaba sola y los únicos que le daban una mano eran un par de mocosos sedientos de venganza que simplemente la utilizaron como excusa para iniciar su búsqueda.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la triste ironía que eso significaba.

**16 de Septiembre de 1939 – En las afueras Chernivtsi. Rumania.**

–Ya han pasado ocho horas desde que se fue sin decir nada… ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto en viajar con él?

Decía Alezka con el gesto aburrido mientras observaba por la ventana del carruaje la ruta que ingresaba a la ciudad, aunque no era un caos, si se veía bastante concurrida, ya sean automóviles o carretas, todo el mundo venía de la misma dirección que ellos, aquella ciudad era la puerta de entrada a Rumania, aquellos lo suficientemente listos, desapegados o cobardes estaban aprovechando para huir de Polonia antes de que esta indefectiblemente cayese, al parecer ya eran los últimos, si la cosa se seguía poniendo fea, a partir de ese momento no solo serían civiles los que estarían entrando a ese lugar, no pudo evitar pensar con cierta amargura en el proceso.

– ¿Teníamos otra opción? Con estas heridas es casi imposible movernos por nuestra cuenta, yo tampoco confió en él, pero lo cierto es que de haberlo querido ya hace tiempo nos hubiese entregado a los Nazis.

Respondía Vilko apoyado en uno de los asientos con su rostro cubierto por su chaqueta en un vano intento por tratar de dormir por tercera vez en el día.

–Bueno, tampoco es que pueda deshacerse de nosotros así como así, sigue siendo un oficial polaco y no creo que decir que tiene a dos mocosos con súper poderes como rehenes sirva de mucho con militares alemanes comunes, no puede entregarnos a cualquiera.

A pesar de lo preocupante de la situación, ninguno de los dos chicos mostraba demasiado interés, ya sea por resignación o por tranquilidad el tema resultaba más bien como una charla para pasar el tiempo en vez de un problema grave.

– ¿Crees que podrías con ellos en caso de que sea una trampa?

–Dependiendo de la situación, sí, sin embargo ya lo dijiste, ninguno de los dos está todavía lo suficientemente recuperado como para hacer mucho más, yo apenas puedo sostener mi rifle y dudo que tú puedas correr mucho sin riesgo de que una costilla te perfore un pulmón.

–Así que todo esto se reduce a una cuestión de suerte.

–Básicamente, pero bueno, no sería la primera vez.

El muchacho se quitó la chaqueta de encima con un chasquido de lengua de por medio, al igual que su amiga observó por la ventana encontrándose con un frondoso grupo de arboles desde su lado del carruaje.

–Se está poniendo oscuro… Ya estoy cansado de estar todo el día aquí dentro.

–Yo también ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Fumar?

–Ya hice ambas hace una hora, tampoco podemos desgastar las provisiones, nada nos asegura que vayamos a poder quedarnos aquí.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos apenas interrumpido por el eco de los automóviles pasando por la carretera cuyas luces ya empezaban a filtrarse por entre los huecos del castigado carruaje.

–Alezka… ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto?

– ¿Sabes? Si eso no significara lastimarme más a mí que a ti, te hubiese golpeado en el rostro por preguntar eso.

El muchacho sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga, sin embargo internamente no podía evitar sentirse triste por ello, aunque él también deseaba continuar con ese viaje, algo le decía en su interior que no era mala idea dejar todo como estaba.

–Al menos no has perdido el carácter.

–Ni tú lo idiota… Pero no voy a detenerte si quieres volver a casa, al fin y al cabo, fui yo la que te arrastró a todo esto.

Respondió sin poder evitar abrazarse a sí misma, aunque le dolería muchísimo, realmente se sentiría mejor si él decidiera dar media vuelta y volverse en ese momento, de repente sintió el golpe de un bollo de tela directo en su nuca, al voltear se encontró con el gesto malhumorado de Vilko quien claramente acababa de lanzarle su chaqueta.

–Ahora tú eres la idiota, que yo recuerde fui yo el que prometió que te acompañaría… Eres una chica bastante engreída para pensar que solo estoy aquí porque tú me lo permites.

La muchacha solo sonrío haciendo que el chico correspondiese el gesto, esta le acercó su chaqueta sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca cuando sus dedos rozaron los de su amigo, repentinamente tenía la necesidad de decir algo sin embargo las luces de un vehículo estacionado justo detrás de ellos los hizo voltear a ambos hacía esa dirección.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía, la muchacha pronto comenzaba a recoger su cabello con torpeza mientras palpaba su chaqueta con su mano libre buscando su red en alguno de sus bolsillos.

–Tranquila mocosa, no son fuerzas regulares, poco importa lo que tengas entre las piernas en este lugar.

– ¡Eeeeeck!

Gritó una nerviosa Alezka al sentir la gruesa voz del capitán a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo, Vilko abría la puerta de su lado del carruaje para encontrarse con el veterano militar.

– ¡Capitán!

–Tomen sus cosas, las provisiones y bajen del carruaje, ya no vamos a necesitarlo.

Decía con voz aburrida mientras comenzaba a desenganchar el carruaje del caballo y comenzaba a ensillarlo.

– ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

– ¿En serio tengo que explicarles todo? Ese auto de ahí los llevará hasta Bucarest, con todo el jaleo de los refugiados fue más complicado encontrar al contacto de Sons of Liberty de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Bucarest?

–Ahí está su base de operaciones en el área, no es conveniente que estén tan cerca de la frontera teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas.

Decía mientras terminaba de acondicionar al animal que aún seguía pastando tranquilamente, se sentía un poco extraño de ser tan paciente a la hora de explicarle las cosas al chico, comenzando ligeramente a preocuparse por lo viejo que se estaba poniendo.

Por su parte, Vilko sentía la necesidad de seguir preguntando, no entendía que tan grave debía de ser el asunto como para tener que seguir viajando aún más al sur para evitar el peligro ya estando fuera de Polonia, sintiendo aún más sospechas al ver como el militar se subía al caballo con clara intención de irse por su cuenta.

–Supongo entonces que aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

Preguntó de forma inquisidora, el capitán captó claramente el mensaje.

–No todavía, aún tengo que reportarme allí también.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

En otro momento se hubiese ido sin más, no, más bien, si se tratase de otra persona lo habría hecho, sin embargo, más allá del valor que tenía como arma, ya no sentía tanta necesidad de joder al mocoso más de lo que ya lo estaba.

–Eso no te interesa mocoso… Pero lo cierto es que no tolero viajar en auto, además hay cosas que tengo que tratar primero, sin embargo no hace falta que te mees encima, es gente de confianza.

– ¿Y se supone que tengo que confiar en su palabra?

– ¿Tienes otra opción?

El muchacho aún trataba de mantenerse firme, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su postura demostraba como bajaba su guardia, ajena a la conversación, Alezka se acercaba a darle sus parte de las cosas al muchacho mientras su cabello ahora estaba recogido en una simple cola de caballo.

–Lo veremos en Bucarest entonces… Capitán.

Un momento de silencio se formó entre ambos hombres, a pesar de la resignación del joven y la diferencia de altura entre los dos que formaba el caballo, este se negaba a aflojar su mirada mientras hacía el saludo marcial secundado por su compañera, como respuesta, el viejo militar simplemente correspondió el saludo antes de agitar las riendas de su animal y comenzar a marchar por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad de Chernivtsi.

Ambos jóvenes simplemente vieron al jinete alejarse antes de voltear la mirada hacia el vehículo que los esperaba, no pudiendo evitar arquear sus cejas al verlo en detalle, completamente blanco y con un pulido que prácticamente lo hacía brillar bajo las luces de los autos que seguían circulando los dos estaban de acuerdo que aquella cosa no era precisamente la más discreta del mundo.

Saliendo de este, un hombre ya entrado en años los recibía ambos, la imagen clásica de un mayordomo para aún más extrañeza de ambos chicos, detrás de unos lentes bastante grandes y una prolijo bigote tan blanco como el resto de su cabello su expresión era prácticamente nula.

–El capitán Jachowicz ya nos ha informado de todo…

Decía con un marcado acento británico mientras abría las puertas y el baúl del vehículo para luego acercarse a ambos chicos haciendo un gesto para que ambos le dieran sus pertenencias para poder guardarlas ante la mirada de incredulidad de estos.

–Personalmente creo que es un alivio que ambos entiendan inglés, no quisiera que haya malentendidos de ningún tipo…

Alezka volteaba a observar a su amigo con gesto inseguro con este sin saber realmente qué hacer, atento al sentir de ambos chicos, el viejo mayordomo se tomó la libertad de ofrecerles una sonrisa amable a ambos.

–No hay nada que temer jóvenes, Sons of Liberty y la señorita Pendragon están bajo comando directo del MI6, desde este momento, ambos están protegidos por la corona británica.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar bajar un poco la guardia ante esas palabras, se miraron entre ellos una última vez antes de entrar en la parte posterior del vehículo, un ligero cosquilleo escalo por la espina de ambos al sentir el mullido asiento bajo sus espaldas, era la primera vez que podían recostarse en algo suave desde hacía semanas y sus cuerpos parecían estar contentos con ello.

–Será un viaje largo, llegaremos mañana por la mañana, aprovechen y duerman un poco, parece ser que les hace falta… Si necesitan parar en algún lado pídanlo, solo tengan en mente que no podemos retrasarnos mucho y lo ideal sería no destacar.

El hombre les hablaba con tono amable mientras comenzaba a acelerar ligeramente tomando la carretera, la desconfianza seguía presente, aunque claro, en medio de semejantes comodidades los jóvenes se veían tentados a relajarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían podido hacerlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir sin palabras de por medio, lo cierto es que no podían hacer nada más que confiar en la buena fe del británico, estaban mal heridos y en una tierra extraña, pero al menos dormirían por turnos en caso de que algo extraño sucediera.

–Muchas gracias señor…

–Charles, y no hay nada que agradecer joven Luksic, a partir de este momento cuidar de ambos es mi trabajo.

No pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la respuesta del chofer, hasta donde recordaban, ninguno de los dos se habían presentado todavía.

–Supongo que el capitán les dio nuestros nombres.

–En efecto, Mr. Jachowicz nos proporcionó los detalles referentes a usted y a Miss Anielewicz, bueno, al menos sus papeles como reclutas, así que discúlpeme miss, pero debo suponer que sus datos son falsos.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

–El apellido está bien, solo mentí con mi nombre y genero, hubiera sido demasiado complicado mantener el resto, Alezka Anielewicz es mi verdadero nombre completo.

–Un placer conocerlos entonces, Mr. Luksic, Miss Anielewicz.

–Igualmente.

Dijeron al unísono asintiendo a modo de respuesta sacándole una sonrisa al anciano que los observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

–En fin, creo que ha sido suficiente conversación de momento, descansen tranquilos, yo me aseguraré de despertarlos en caso de ser necesario.

A partir de ese momento el viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, limitándose a observar por la ventana, Vilko sentía sus parpados pesados hasta sentir un ligero peso sobre su hombro, apoyada sobre su perfil sano, Alezka enrollaba su brazo abrazándose al muchacho recostando su cabeza, su respiración ya era tranquila y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

No supo bien que sucedió después, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el muchacho también terminó por quedarse dormido.

**17 de Septiembre de 1939 – Bucarest Capital de Rumania**

–Bienvenido señor Charles ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?

– ¡COMO QUE TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO!

El anciano mayordomo simplemente sonreía divertido mientras veía como los dos jóvenes convalecientes estaban discutiendo a los gritos desde que se habían despertado al llegar al cuartel regional de Sons of Liberty.

Entrando por el patio trasero, el auto estaba estacionado en el camino que llegaba hasta una gran mansión en los bordes de la ciudad oficiaba como centro de operaciones, rodeados por una gran porción de parque y con sus límites cubiertos por una densa vegetación, el lugar servía como un escondite que brindaba tanto espacio como privacidad a la organización.

–Ha sido tranquilo… Hasta ahora.

– ¡BUENO YA! ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO!

– ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESA MIERDA DE VIGILAR POR TURNOS ENTONCES?! ¡TENÍAS UN SOLO TRABAJO VILKO! ¡UNO SOLO!

Tres miembros del grupo eran necesarios para contener a la furiosa chica que agitaba con fuerza su rifle con su brazo bueno mientras seguía insultando a los cuatro vientos al mismo tiempo que el muchacho retrocedía aterrorizado al ver como los ojos de está comenzaban a emitir un brillo dorado y le apuntaba con su arma entre medio de los forcejeos.

– ¡TÚ FUISTE LA PRIMERA QUE SE DURMIÓ! Además, carajo ¡DETENTE! ¡VAS A ABRIR TUS HERIDAS!

– ¡LO QUE SE VA A ABRIR ES UN AGUJERO ENTRE MEDIO DE TUS OJOS SI VUELVES A CAGARLA DE ESA MANERA! ¡Tienes suerte de que nos estuviesen diciendo la verdad!

–Señorita, va a empeorar sus heridas si sigue así, tranquilícese.

– ¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡Viaja por media Europa con ese payaso como con compañero y veras tú como la llevas con eso!

De buen humor, el mayordomo entraba en el interior de aquella antigua mansión, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de esta, daba instrucciones al resto de personal de servicio para que atendiesen a los dos jóvenes una vez pudiesen calmar a la chica, mientras tanto, lo que originalmente eran multitud de habitaciones y salones multipropósito ahora se habían convertido en depósitos de armas y munición, cuartos abarrotados de distintos pertrechos militares o literas múltiples donde la soldadesca descansaba.

Subiendo las escaleras principales, se dirigía al primer piso, deteniéndose en una puerta en concreto, a diferencia del ajetreo en la planta baja y el patio, era difícil que llegase el ruido hacia ese lugar, por lo que al golpear la puerta el eco retumbaba por aquellos pasillos.

–Adelante.

Le respondió una voz juvenil y femenina mientras el mayordomo abría la puerta de aquel estudio.

–Charles, has vuelto más rápido de lo esperado ¿Acaso hubo algún problema?

Sentada detrás de un escritorio repleto de documentos, varios de ellos con un sello de "Clasificado" en sus dossiers, una chica apenas entrada en sus veinte revisaba un par de esos papeles con gesto aburrido mientras con su mano libre se llevaba una fina y humeante taza de té a la boca, no pudiendo evitar suspirar con fastidio cuando sus lentes se veían empañados por el calor de esta.

–No, los tiempos hasta ayer en la noche eran los indicados.

–Entonces ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar cumpliendo con tus órdenes?

Respondió con cierto tono molesto mientras se quitaba con delicadeza un cabello rubio de su frente que se había quedado fuera de su cola de caballo.

–Verá ama Pendragon, en plena inspección uno de nuestros contactos en el ejército polaco llegó hasta mí con una información que, si me perdona el atrevimiento, creo que será de sumo interés para usted.

Tomándolo desde el interior de su traje, el mayordomo le entregó un pequeño dossier prolijamente doblado.

– ¿Ejercito polaco? Parece ser que todo esto está avanzado más rápido de lo esperado, aunque ya deberías saberlo, no es posible para nosotros ayudar a estas alturas, no después de las últimas noticias.

–Estoy consciente de ello mi lady, sin embargo no es un pedido de socorro lo que hay en ese documento, en palabras del propio capitán Jachowicz "Tómelo como un último regalo de parte del pueblo Polaco a sus tan utiles y cooperativos aliados" Claro que dicho en un tono muy distinto al que estoy usando ahora mismo.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de la boca de la joven, a ella tampoco le gustaba aquella situación, pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones que ella o su nación pudiesen tener, salvar a Polonia era algo que escapaba de sus manos, o al menos de las manos de todos aquellos que tenían por costumbre respetar sus juramentos.

–Me lo imagino…

De pronto su voz se apago de repente dejando a un lado su té tomando el documento con ambas manos, detrás de sus lentes, sus ojos lo recorrían de un lado a otro con velocidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar con nerviosismo.

–Esto… ¿Has sido capaz de confirmarlo?

–Marko Jachowicz siempre ha sido un informante de confianza para Sons of Liberty, sin embargo, solo es cuestión de estar junto a ellos para notar que algo es diferente, incluso con el muchacho estando agotado… Debo admitir que ha sido complicado estar esa cantidad de horas en el mismo vehículo que él, aunque no parece ser muy consciente de ello todavía.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

–Mi lady, en la situación en la que ambos están, forzar cualquier tipo de demostración sería contraproducente, más aún si lo que está en esos informes es cierto.

–No puedo gastar recursos en algo sobre lo que no tengo certeza, Charles.

– ¿Puedo recomendar que al menos les permita acomodarse y tratar sus heridas primero?

Terminando con los documentos, la muchacha se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro de fastidio arrojando aquellos papeles sobre el abarrotado escritorio.

–Bien, seré yo la que busque las pruebas entonces, denles comida, tratamiento y una muda de ropa… Y en la tarde llévelos al gimnasio…

Poniéndose de pie, la joven materializaba en sus manos una portentosa lanza similar a la que utilizaban los caballeros medievales en las justas, de un blanco etéreo el cual parecía emitir una especie de luz dorada en forma de pequeñas partículas.

–Rhongomyniad se encargará de dar luz a la verdad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

– ¿Pasa algo malo Mr Luksic?

–No, al contrario, esto es increíble, solo es que… Me cuesta un poco procesar está clase de cosas aún.

Vilko observaba pensativo a una de las criadas del lugar atendiendo sus heridas con poderes curativos, sintiéndose aterrado e impresionado por partes iguales al darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco el dolor mermaba siendo reemplazado por una sensación cálida en su lugar.

–Ni siquiera hay una cicatriz.

Murmuro para sí mismo mientras la mujer procedía con su tratamiento casi como si hiciese caso omiso de su presencia, acompañándolos, el anciano mayordomo se aseguraba de que todo estaba en condiciones para atender al muchacho.

Su antebrazo lacerado por la espada de aquella soldado Nazi, sus costillas destrozadas, el dolor en su hombro que estaba resentido luego de que lo hubiese puesta de vuelta a su lugar cuando huyeron de la fortaleza, todo ello había desaparecido.

–Comprendo su incomodidad, la primera vez que uno ve las artes curativas mágicas en acción es normal impresionarse, sobre todo cuando es su propio cuerpo el objetivo de semejante tratamiento.

–Discúlpenme, no fue mi intención importunar.

–Al contrario, la Torre del Reloj se especializa en entrenar magos expertos, y el área de medicina no es la excepción, solo relájese, aunque me veo obligado a recalcarle que esto no es una cura instantánea a sus heridas.

El muchacho no pudo evitar levantar una ceja extrañado, desde que conoció a su mejor amiga estaba consciente de que había muchas cosas ocultas más allá de lo uno podía llamar el mundo normal, pero sus ojos no le mentían, acaba de ver como sus heridas se habían cerrado y sentir como sus huesos habían sido reacomodados, incluso sin dolor.

–No comprendo lo que dice, no ha quedado ni una cicatriz y ni siquiera siento dolor.

–Es lo que aparenta a simple vista, sin embargo, a nivel celular su cuerpo solo ha representado una leve mejoría, sus papeles dicen que usted era estudiante de ciencias en la Universidad de Zagreb ¿Verdad?

–Así es, para profesor de hecho.

–Muy bien, entonces comprende cómo funciona su cuerpo a nivel celular y de sistemas, aunque solo sea a un nivel esquemático ¿No es verdad?

–Obviamente no soy un experto, pero sí, puedo entenderlo a un nivel un poco más profundo de lo normal.

–Bien, entonces, se podría decir que lo que estamos haciendo aquí es una aceleración de su recuperación, de hecho sí, sus heridas han sanado y sus huesos han sido soldados como si nunca hubiese sufrido aquellas horribles heridas, pero eso es gracias a una marca mágica que nuestra amable servidora acaba de dejar dentro de su cuerpo, dicha marca lo que hace es estimular la recuperación de su cuerpo acelerando el trabajo hecho por sus células al recomponerlo al mismo tiempo que deja su cuerpo en un estado en el que usted pueda moverse, no a toda su capacidad normal, pero sí de forma libre…

Aunque algo incomodo por el hecho de que le hubiesen puesto algo en su cuerpo sin preguntarle primero, el muchacho seguía atentamente la explicación que le estaban dando.

–El problema, es que si dicha marca no es alimentada con más energía mágica regularmente, dejará sus células a medio camino de su recuperación sin dicho impulso, y devolverá sus heridas a un estado consecuente con el avance que tenga en ese momento, por ejemplo, supongamos que ignora lo que le acabo de decir y simplemente se va de aquí, y ya que usted no tienen una noción de cómo controlar su propio poder mágico, probablemente al cabo de un día esa marca se quede sin sustento, lo que sucedería es que lo tomaría desprevenido, ya sea caminando normalmente o, dios no lo permita, en medio de una escaramuza, usted repentinamente se vería azotado por un profundo dolor, sus costillas estaría tan destrozadas como lo estaban hasta hace un momento, el corte que pasaba de lado a lado su antebrazo volverá abriendo nuevamente piel y musculo en el proceso además que el profundo hematoma en su hombro regresaría tan repentinamente que sus nervios no tendrían formar de manejar semejante carga en un espacio de tiempo tan reducido, y si tiene suerte, probablemente se desmayaría por el shock, aunque también probablemente quebrándose las costillas aún más en el proceso por la caída.

Un sudor frio bajo por las espalda del chico de solo pensar en semejante escenario, incluso la forma en que originalmente se había hecho esas mismas heridas no sonaba tan mal en comparación.

–Claro que usted y Miss Anielewicz no tienen que preocuparse por ello mientras estén aquí, les dije que ambos estaban bajo protección directa de la corona británica y eso sigue estando en pie.

Un pensamiento oscuro pasó fugazmente por la mente de Vilko, incluso aunque en un primer momento parecían ser aliados que se habían encargado de alimentarlos y curar sus heridas, si lo que decía ese hombre era cierto, también acababan de convertirse en sus rehenes, de momento no veía motivos para no estar allí, pero si llegado un punto los hubiera, mientras ambos estén bajo ese tratamiento, ni él ni Alezka podían huir de allí sin arriesgarse a terminar en un estado peor del que ya estaban.

– ¿A qué hora mañana entonces?

Una divertida carcajada salió del anciano caballero mientras la silenciosa criada terminaba con su deber.

–Me alegra que lo haya tomado de esa forma, por alguna razón hay gente que suele ser reticente a esta clase de tratamientos, ya hablaremos de ellos más tarde, de momento ¿Cómo se siente?

–Pues, como usted dijo antes señor Charles, como si las heridas nunca hubiesen estado allí.

–Excelente, entonces no tendrá problemas en acompañarme ¿Verdad?

–En lo absoluto, usted dirige… Ah, y muchas gracias.

La criada correspondió el gesto con una leve avenía antes de seguir su camino sin palabras de por medio confundiendo al muchacho con su parca actitud.

– ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Preguntó al mayordomo quien había borrado su sonrisa al ver ese hecho.

–Los magos suelen ser personas muy orgullosas, no lo tome como algo personal, hay algunos que creen que importa más donde ellos quieren o creen que merecen estar que los lugares a los que su deber les exige estar, es algo mucho más normal de lo que me gustaría admitir, sin embargo son personas que cumplen con sus obligaciones sin fallar, pero es algo muy distinto a la camaradería que se forma en el campo de batalla, al menos a lo que ellos respecta lo mejor que puede hacer es limitarse a tratar lo justo y necesario.

"Supongo que esa clase de gente está en todas partes" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del muchacho antes de seguir los pasos de su hasta ahora anfitrión.

– ¡Oh por Dios me siento como nueva!

–Miss Anielewicz, parece que usted también ha aceptado el tratamiento sin problemas.

Sumándose al recorrido de ambos hombres, una relajada y sonriente Alezka avanzaba haciendo ligeros estiramientos en el proceso como habituándose de nuevo a la movilidad de su cuerpo.

–Así es, y el cambio de ropa es toda una bendición.

–Lamento que no hayamos podido conseguirle algo más acorde a una joven dama.

–No se haga problema, tampoco es que estemos de paseo al fin y al cabo, con que sea algo limpio me basta y sobra.

Vilko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por contener la risa, incluso siendo talle para un hombre pequeño, se notaba que el pantalón beige y playera blanca que le acababan de dar su amiga eran un par de talles más grandes de lo que deberían, una gran porción del pantalón había ido a parar dentro de sus botas para no terminar por pisarlos al caminar, al mismo tiempo, la playera le llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas y las mangas se movían de forma exagerada solo por el simple vaivén de los brazos de la chica al caminar debido a lo grandes que eran en comparación estos.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

–Nada, nada… Supongo que no vas a usar más la red en el cabello ¿Verdad?

–Mientras no sea necesario no veo por qué hacerlo ¿Sabes? Tengo orgullo femenino aunque no lo parezca.

Respondió inflando el pecho mientras movía de un lado a otro su cola de caballo, claro que la ironía de esa frase con respecto a su aspecto le hacía bastante difícil a Vilko seguir manteniendo su charada.

–Bien, siendo que no hay más pendientes, prosigamos, Lady Pendragon quiere verlos a ambos.

Como de costumbre, ambos chicos compartieron miradas antes de asentirse mutuamente, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, iban tomando nota mental de cada cuarto, cada puerta y ventana que pudiera ser necesario en caso de que por alguna razón la situación se pusiese en contra de ambos.

El Kar98 de francotirador junto con la escopeta Winchester destrozada y las pistolas FB Vis de ambos habían quedado en custodia en los depósitos del sótano, aún así, no iba a ser la primera vez que ambos tendrían que enfrentarse con gente armado solo con sus manos, la habilidad de Alezka solía ser bastante buena para equilibrar la balanza en ese tipo de situaciones.

A diferencia de la planta baja, notaron como el primer piso parecía tener un deje más residencial, parte de este se limitaba solo a un pasillo estrecho, dando entender que aquella planta era exclusivamente para los dormitorios o alguna habitación con un propósito especifico, una casa a la vieja usanza.

–Se parece al orfanato…

Murmuro Alezka para sí misma, Vilko no pudo evitar agriar el gesto al oírla, el tono en el que lo dijo dejaba ver claramente lo mucho que aún le dolía incluso rememorar el lugar.

–Claro que mucho más grande.

Agrego sonriendo tenuemente tratando de no preocupar a su amigo, solo que lejos de tranquilizar, aquel gesto con tinte melancólico más bien causaba el efecto contrario en el muchacho.

Notaron impresionados como no llegaba ninguna clase de ruido de fuera, en aquel pasillo solo podían oír el eco de sus propias pisadas hasta detenerse en una puerta distinta a la que el mayordomo había entrado al principio del día.

–Tras esta puerta se encuentra Lady Mary Rose Pendragon, no solo descendiente del Rey Arturo, sino también la comandante de esta división de Sons of Liberty y agente paranormal del MI6 bajo órdenes directas de la corona, aunque hasta el momento no han hecho nada que demuestre lo contrario, les pido humildemente que se mantengan tan respetuosos con ella como lo han sido conmigo hasta ahora.

Ambos asintieron, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de buscar enemigos en aquel lugar, Vilko no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza, si una mujer era la que dirigía aquel lugar en medio de una situación como la que el mundo se encontraba, definitivamente se trataba de alguien a quien no convenía hacer enojar.

Una especie de gimnasio se abría ante ellos, la habitación era muy espaciosa y estaba iluminada por el sol de la tarde detrás de unos grandes ventanales al fondo de esta, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para seguir observando.

– ¡VILKO CUIDADO!

– _¡BOOST!_

Ni siquiera Alezka había sido capaz de activar sus poderes antes de que el impacto sucediese.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo se había activado de nuevo aquel guantelete rojo, de todas formas Vilko estaba agradecido por ello, de no haber sido así, esa lanza probablemente habría traspasado su pecho de lado a lado.

–Así que los informes eran correctos…

La voz calmada y sin emociones era lo único que le daba una pauta de quien lo estaba atacando, el deje delicado y sofisticado de aquella chica lo confundía aún más, como si esta estuviese pensando en cualquier otra cosa mientras aun seguía presionando aquella lanza blanca de justa medieval contra su guantelete haciendo chirriar el metal de ambas piezas en el proceso.

Cegado por la luz del sol, era incapaz de poder ver el rostro de la mujer frente a él, por la voz parecía ser alguien joven, quizás de su misma edad, sin embargo la presión sobre su brazo era demasiada como para poder indagar aún más sobre el asunto.

– _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_

Podía sentir como cada vez le costaba menos contener el ataque al punto de imprimir un poco más de fuerza era suficiente para quitársela de encima.

Con un manotazo con el mismo guantelete empujó el arma obligando a la mujer a poner tierra de por medio entre ambos, cuando esta se disponía a reanudar su ataque, a las espaldas de Vilko, una Alezka furiosa se abalanzaba contra la portadora de la lanza, sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor dorado propio de sus poderes ignorando por completo la nueva arremetida de su agresora.

La mujer dio un gruñido de dolor al tener que forzar sus manos en la empuñadura para evitar que esta volara por los aires, cargada de ira, la patada ascendente de Alezka había sido suficiente para desviar la lanza y abrirle una apertura a Vilko para contraatacar.

– ¡Toda tuya!

– ¡Sí!

Sin embargo no llegó a conectar el golpe, no con la mujer al menos.

– ¿Ha sido suficiente para usted Lady Pendragon?

Humo parecía salir de las palmas desnudas del mayordomo que acababa de contener el golpe sin si quiera fruncir el entrecejo ante la mirada atónita de los dos amigos, ninguno de los dos comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquel poder, pero entendían lo suficiente para saber que una persona normal no debería de poder contener un puñetazo con esa fuerza, mucho menos un hombre tan entrado en años.

–Tsk…

Haciendo desaparecer aquella lanza en partículas la chica se masajeaba las manos con fastidio tratando de calmar el dolor, era alta, casi a la misma altura de Vilko por poco menos de unos cuantos centímetros, ahora ambos amigos podían ver aquel rostro agraciado, su piel lechosa iba a juego con el tono claro de su cabello rubio, un fino vestido rojo de dos piezas daba una clara idea de su alta posición social, a diferencia de los de Alezka, sus ojos eran de un tono azul claro tras unos delicados lentes, aunque la mirada afilada que ella daba tras estos resultaba intimidante.

–Sí, ha reaccionado a la presencia de Rhongomyniad al instante, es claro que el Dragón Gales esta dentro de esa Sacred Gear, o por lo menos un tipo de dragón, es imposible para estos ignorar las armas artúricas.

Vilko no pudo evitar centrar su atención en el lunar que esta tenía a la izquierda debajo de su labio inferior, sonrojándose un poco al cruzar miradas con la descendiente del rey Arturo y ganándose una mirada de fastidio de parte de Alezka.

–Sepan disculparnos, nos veíamos en la obligación de confirmar si los informes del capitán Jachowicz eran correctos.

La voz del mayordomo le hizo salir de su tren de pensamiento haciendo que se aleje por instinto al tiempo que aquel guantelete desaparecía en partículas esmeralda devolviendo su brazo a la normalidad, aún sin desactivar sus poderes, Alezka se ponía junto a él manteniendo su guardia en alto.

–Yo no tengo de que disculparme, en este lugar ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a réplica, no mientras sea Sons of Lyberty quien los viste, medique y alimente.

Acotó en tono tajante la heredera de la familia Pendragon mientras se sentaba de forma recatada en uno de los bancos de pesas desperdigados por aquel gimnasio.

–_Ya me cae para el culo._

Fue el susurro de la croata para su amigo en su idioma original mientras agriaba el gesto como si acabase de oler algo en descomposición.

–Así que el dragón emperador rojo, curioso, en todos mis años como agente paranormal jamás me había cruzado con un muerto en vida.

– ¿Discúlpame?

Vilko se veía algo descolocado por aquel desplante, ni siquiera tenía una idea de qué se suponía ser aquel Roten Dranchen Kaiser como le había dicho aquella alemana demente y ya había gente tildándolo de hombre muerto.

–No te lo tomes personal chico, simplemente el hecho de que tengas al dragón Gales dentro tuyo es suficiente para saber que no te quedan muchos años de vida exactamente, bueno, hablar en términos de años me parece un poco optimista, más si lo que sabemos del blanco resulta ser cierto.

– _¡¿Y quién mierda se cree esta niña rica inglesa para…_

Otra vez en su idioma materno la chica se preparaba para darle una lección a la inglesa hasta que el brazo extendido de Vilko la detuvo en seco.

–Basta Alezka, eso no importa ahora… Yo, la verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo, en otro momento me daría gracia ver a alguien que a simple vista se nota que apenas acaba de dejar de tomar del pecho de su madre dándose aires de grandeza, pero ahora mismo me preocupa más saber cómo acabar con esa zorra alemana.

Su vista bajaba instintivamente hacia su brazo izquierdo, apenas podía creer que hasta hace poco este estaba cubierto por aquella garra de metal carmesí, podía ser que no entendiera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero una cosa era segura, desde un primer momento su cuerpo entero le gritaba que aquella cosa no podía traerle en lo absoluto nada bueno, y luego de que esa joven inglesa le confirmara sus sospechas, el sentimiento solo aumentaba más y más.

Sin embargo, era la única posibilidad que tenía no solo de saldar cuentas con aquella Nazi, sino también de por fin poder ser realmente útil para la venganza de su amiga, quizás con aquello no tendría que posponer tanto tiempo la vida de ambos con aquella guerra.

Muy a su pesar, no solo tendría que acostumbrarse a esa cosa, sino también aprender cómo utilizarla.

Por su parte, un gesto de molestia se plasmó en el rostro de la chica inglesa después de que se hayan referido a ella como una cría recién destetada, aún así, lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, si esos dos actuaban así por instinto, no podía evitar relamerse ante la idea de entrenarlos y tenerlos bajo sus órdenes.

En sus manos tenía no solo la llave para acabar con la guerra que ya había comenzado, sino para también por fin estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella, teniendo eso en cuenta, ser un poco más amable no le haría daño.

–Supongo que ya te encontraste con el blanco, bien, al menos de primeras tenemos un objetivo en común.

– ¿Blanco? ¿Tú también la conoces?

Una sonrisa confiada se formó en el rostro de la británica mientras se ponía de pie con gracia.

–Sons of liberty conoce mucho más de lo que tú podrías imaginarte, no solo quien es la actual portadora del Dragón Emperador Blanco, sino qué relación tiene contigo, incluso sabemos porque solo mencionarla hace que la sangre te hierva y tu instinto asesino se dispare…

Acercándose hasta ambos chicos, la joven aristócrata hizo una avenía al estilo de la época victoriana tomando la punta de su falda e inclinando levemente la cabeza descolocando a los dos amigos que no sabían cómo responder.

–Sin embargo, antes de hablar de negocios creo que lo correcto es presentarse, al fin y al cabo admito que no he dado la mejor de las primeras impresiones… Mi nombre Marie Rose Pendragon, encantada de conocerlos.

Los dos chicos se observaban el uno al otro, incluso con el hastió que llevaba encima Alezka también se vio sorprendida por los modales de la británica.

– _¿Cómo carajo se supone que se contesta un saludo como ese?_

–_Y yo que sé ¿Tengo cara de princesa?_

–_Definitivamente no pero ese no es el punto ahora._

–_Sigue haciéndote el gracioso y te coso el culo a patadas… ¡Vamos piensa algo!_

Murmurando en su idioma original los segundos pasaban y ninguno reaccionaba, de no ser porque estaba cabizbaja, bien podría haberse visto la vena punzante en la frente de la Pendragon al esforzarse por no reaccionar de mala manera ante semejante falta de modales.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Vilko fue imitar algo que vio en una película estadounidense, hasta donde sabía los yankees no tenían realeza, pero dentro de su limitada lógica se le hacían los más parecidos a los británicos.

Poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, tomo una de las manos de la joven aristócrata, confundida, ahora era ella la que no sabía reaccionar cuando ese tipo tomaba su mano de la nada, besaba sus nudillos y mientras lo hacía este le devolvía una mirada bastante intensa.

–Vilko Luksic, el placer es todo mío… My lady.

Era una peli muda, pero hasta donde se acordaba había imitado bastante bien el gesto que había hecho el sujeto durante la escena y la niña rica inglesa se había quedado sin habla, al parecer no se esperaba que un tipo común y corriente pudiese manejarse como un profesional en cuanto a etiqueta, en ese momento podía sentir como el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo.

Por su parte, Marie observaba estupefacta, podía sentir su cara arder de la vergüenza, no conocía mucho del mundo más allá de a donde la llevaran sus operaciones ¿Pero qué clase de lugar extraño eran los Balcanes como para que sea normal saludar de esa manera? Ese descaro era digno de un coqueteo sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Todo finalizó cuando una certera patada de Alezka en las costillas del chico lo hizo derrapar unos cuantos metros por el suelo cortando el extraño ambiente de golpe.

–_Pedazo de idiota a cuerda._

Mascullo en croata antes de extender su mano y estrecharla en un clásico apretón con la de la inglesa, aún algo descolocada, Marie no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que la que aquella chica que acababa de noquear a un sujeto dos cabezas más alto que ella la estaba mirando.

–Alezka Anielewicz, un gusto.

–Igu-Igualmente… ¿Tú amigo va estar bien?

–Está acostumbrado a los golpes.

Temblando y tomándose el costado, Vilko hacía lo posible por levantarse, suspirando con fastidio, Alezka se acercó hasta él ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo.

–Bien, te la has aguantado como un campeón.

–_Que te jodan…_

–_Púdrete_.

Alternando entre su idioma y el inglés ambos chicos no hacían más que aumentar la confusión de la joven Pendragon que a esas alturas ya había perdido todo el hilo de la conversación.

Un poco más recompuesto, el muchacho se dio un par de palmadas en su costado tratando de hacer énfasis en que el daño no había sido demasiado.

–Me tomó desprevenido eso fue todo.

–Como tú digas.

No engañando a nadie en el proceso como siempre.

Carraspeando su garganta Marie trato de devolver la conversación al curso normal, tenía la sensación de que meterse en aquella dinámica era algo que le produciría demasiados dolores de cabeza como para siquiera intentarlo, así que simplemente prefirió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

–En fin, ya que nos hemos presentado, permítanme hacerles una pregunta…

De repente el ambiente se torno tenso, dejando de lado su pica, ambos chicos observaron atentamente a la heredera de los Pendragon, ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras, la sola mirada de ambos bastaba para saber que atenderían aquella situación como era debido.

– ¿Qué es lo que ambos pretenden de esta guerra?

La pregunta tomó descolocados a ambos, había un motivo y ese estaba claro, sin embargo ninguno de los dos confiaban los suficiente en aquella chica para decirlo tan de buenas a primeras.

– ¿Pretender?

–Sí, sus objetivos, sus planes a futuro, el beneficio que sacan de inmiscuirse de todo esto, al fin y al cabo, no pretenderán que me crea que dos chicos del Reino de Yugoslavia poseedores de Sacred Gears se hubiesen alistado como voluntarios para asistir al ejército polaco en su lucha contra la Alemania Nazi, a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, simplemente por defender lo que creen justo, ni siquiera un niño sería tan idealista.

Ambos callaron, hasta ese momento nadie les había preguntado sus motivos, aprovechándose de la situación desesperada mientras fueran capaces de disparar no importaba otra cosa, era por eso mismo que habían tomado aquella oportunidad.

– ¿Mercenarios que prestan sus servicios al mejor postor? ¿Protectores de la libertad? ¿Adictos a la guerra? ¿Una venganza quizá? Realmente siento curiosidad por saber cuál es el motor que los mueve.

Preguntaba con tono serio, casi marcial, aunque no parecía juzgar sus motivos, sean cuales sean, parecía estar esperando una respuesta a la altura de la circunstancias.

–Ambos fuimos tocados de cerca por los atentados Ustacha de principios de los treinta… Digamos que es una cuenta pendiente.

La voz de Alezka se llenó de un claro resentimiento, aunque aquella justificación era más bien una tapadera, no era mentira que el odio que le tenía aquella organización era bastante grande.

–Oh sí, uno de los tantos grupos terroristas que los fascistas italianos y los nazis alemanes financian a lo largo de toda Europa, causaron un gran revuelo cuando asesinaron al rey Alejandro de Yugoslavia en el treinta y cuatro…

Marie lo tomó como algo natural, al fin y al cabo, grupos nacionalistas extremos como ese eran cosa normal en Europa desde incluso antes de la Gran Guerra, los grandes imperios siempre habían sido el caldo de cultivo perfecto para esa clase de gente, sobretodo en un lugar tan caótico como lo eran los Balcanes.

–Aunque es extraño, según sus informes ustedes son universitarios, nuestra inteligencia tenía entendido que hay un gran apoyo hacia su causa nacionalista en las universidades.

–Digamos que los odio incluso antes de tener consciencia de que es ser una nación, en comparación, la política no podría importarme menos.

Alezka le devolvía la mirada completamente seria, Marie no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, aquella no era la mirada de una simple chica descontenta, si tuviera que compararla, sería con aquellos veteranos de la Gran Guerra que quedaron lo suficientemente cuerdos para comprender todo lo que esta les arrebató, un resentimiento absoluto capaz de consumir completamente las almas de los hombres

–Entonces quieren cortar el tema de raíz supongo, no es un mal plan, aunque creo que demasiado ambicioso.

La muchacha trataba de ser lo menos ponzoñosa posible, aunque la idea de dos mocosos plantándole cara a la nación más peligrosa del mundo con tal de acabar con unos terroristas de poca monta le resultaba demasiado ridícula, tenía que hacer lo posible por tener a ambos de su lado.

–El de Alezka es un poder que es capaz de cambiar al mundo…

Ahora era Vilko quien hablaba con un deje de orgullo que hizo sonrojar levemente a su amiga.

–Claro que también teniendo a esa… Dragón Blanco, como ustedes le dicen, persiguiéndonos por mi culpa es algo que complica bastante las cosas.

Agregó con un tono bastante cargado de odio, más allá de que ambos debían mantener una cierta imagen en pos de conseguir su objetivo, aquella ira era genuina, solo recordar la cara de aquella chica, esa mirada psicópata mientras recogía su cabello manchando el rostro con su propia sangre después de que el mismo le hubiese explotado varios dedos de aquella mano, disparaba su odio automáticamente, deseando lastimarla aún más que la necesidad que podía llegar a tener por un cigarrillo después de días sin fumar.

–Creo que ya entiendo un poco… La nuestra podría ser una cooperación que nos beneficiaría en gran medida a todos.

Una sonrisa depredadora se formaba en el rostro de la británica, el odio de ambos era el motor perfecto para sus planes, no solo serían soldados que no cuestionarían ninguna orden en pos de acabar con sus enemigos, sino que también tenían el potencial de ser capaces de cumplir con éxito cualquiera de esas órdenes.

Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro era capaz de encajar ideales a la fuerza hasta al más inútil de los hombres, sin embargo, hacer soldados efectivos era algo muy distinto.

–No lo creo.

La voz de Vilko fue seca y cortante.

– ¿Disculpa?

Marie no pudo evitar sentirse personalmente atacada por esas palabras.

–No me malentienda Lady Pendragon, ambos apreciamos de corazón la ayuda que nos está dando, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí, nuestro lugar es en el frente, rechazando el avance alemán desde Polonia.

Su gesto molesto de pronto degenero en uno confuso, llevo su mano a su rostro cubriendo su boca, observando al suelo sin saber precisamente como responder, o más bien, en lo que pasaría si no elegía bien sus palabras.

–Luksic, Anielewicz… Creo que ustedes no tienen una idea de lo que realmente está sucediendo.

Generalmente ambos se tomarían eso como una especie de insulto, pero el gesto en el rostro que tenía la chica británica en ese momento estaba lejos de ser uno burlón, al contrario, parecía ser que ni ella misma sabía muy bien cómo manejar aquello.

–Es normal mi Lady, según los informes ambos estuvieron inconscientes gran parte de su huida hasta aquí, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera el Capitán Jachowicz tuviera conocimiento de que tan grave era la situación en verdad… Aunque no lo culpo, dudo que alguien en el mundo más allá de los generales alemanes haya podido verse venir algo así.

Agrego el mayordomo quien por primera mostraba una expresión seria a diferencia de usual sonrisa calmada.

–Los políticos soviéticos también.

–Buen punto.

Ahora eran Vilko y Alezka los que se veían realmente confundidos, hasta donde sabían los soviéticos no tenían nada que ver allí, incluso los ingleses tenían más responsabilidad en el mierdero que se había convertido aquella situación al no haber mandado ayuda a Polonia que aquellos amantes del frio y el vodka.

– ¿Soviéticos? ¿Y ellos que pintan en todo esto?

–Hasta donde vimos, Alezka y yo solo luchamos contra los alemanes, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera había planes para movernos algún lado cerca de la frontera con ellos, nuestras órdenes se limitaban simplemente a mantener la posición y poco más.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, sobre uno de los bancos de pesas se encontraba uno de los dossiers que ella había estado revisando en la mañana.

–Desde que ambos huyeron de Danzing los alemanes han avanzado mucho en el interior de Polonia, aunque aún no está del todo confirmada, nuestra inteligencia ha seguido el conflicto como mejor ha podido, Westerplatte, donde ambos luchaban, cayó el siete de septiembre, al mismo tiempo, un contraataque polaco mantiene a ralla el avance de varias unidades hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, la movilidad de los panzer y la escases de suministros indican que probablemente dicho contraataque no pueda ser aprovechado, a partir del día ocho, las tropas alemanas están asediando la capital Varsovia y aunque la resistencia es férrea no parece que la situación vaya a mejorar, el día diez las fortalezas alrededor de la ciudad de Wizna y las fuerzas que las defendían fueron aniquiladas, hay rumores de que el blanco estuvo allí…

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del muchacho, si esa desquiciada también había estado en aquel lugar, que todos allí hubiesen muerto no le habría parecido exagerado en lo absoluto.

Tantos lugares en tan poco tiempo, el solo pensarlo parecía irreal, esas cosas siempre tardaban meses, incluso años, al menos eso es lo que siempre había leído en libros, sin embargo todo aquello sonaba más propio de la ficción, de una de esas novelas baratas que exageraban a lo grande con tal de entretener.

–Desde el día doce, la ciudad de Leopolis también se encuentras bajo ataque, de momento el desarrollo de la batalla es incierto, de igual forma desde el catorce de septiembre, la ciudad de Brest Litovsk se encontraba bajo ataque, sin embargo hoy en la mañana se ha confirmado la evacuación de las tropas polacas de la fortaleza y la ocupación de una coalición de fuerzas alemanas y soviéticas.

– ¡¿Coalición de fuerzas?!

Ambos gritaron al unisonó incapaces de creerse lo que acababan de oír, por su parte la británica se mantenía inmutable, no podía culparlos, ella había tenido esa misma reacción en la mañana.

–Durante la madruga de hoy, diecisiete de septiembre de 1939, se detectaron avances de tropas soviéticas por la zona de Kresy al este de Polonia, según declaraciones de la Unión Soviética, ante la incapacidad de Polonia para detener a sus invasores y proteger su población, era necesario que la Unión Soviética, en consecuencia, acudiera en ayuda de los ucranianos y bielorrusos amenazados por Alemania quienes estaban dentro del territorio polaco…

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, sabían que las cosas estaban mal, que sin ayuda aquel país estaba perdido, pero ninguno de los dos creía que pasaría tan rápido, mucho menos que serían los soviéticos quienes pondrían el último clavo en el ataúd.

–En palabras del ministro de relaciones exteriores de la URRS Viacheslav Mólotov "Todos los tratados entre la Unión Soviética y Polonia han sido anulados debido a que el gobierno polaco ha abandonado a su pueblo y ha dejado de existir"

– ¡¿Dejado de existir?! ¡No me jodan! ¡Yo misma luche junto a esos tipos! ¡Que ese imbécil se atreva a decirles eso a ellos a ver como la lleva sacándose las balas del culo!

Mientras Alezka explotaba en rabia, Vilko se sentaba en el suelo tomándose la frente con una mano, aquello había sido demasiado para él, fuera de todo lo que había visto en el campo de batalla, por fin era consciente de donde estaban metidos, esto estaba más allá del valor o la fuerza de los soldados, ni siquiera un milagro como el de Alezka podría hacer la diferencia en una situación así.

–Con eso concluye el informe que he recibido esta mañana, supongo que está de más aclarar que nada de lo que se ha hablado en este cuarto debe salir de aquí ¿Entendido?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 "Luger" ****Parabellum o «Parabellum-Pistole», popularmente conocida como Luger, es una pistola semiautomática accionada por retroceso. La Parabellum es muy conocida debido a su empleo por el ejército alemán durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**2 "Herr" Señor en alemán.**

**3 "****Fräulein" Señorita en alemán.**

**4 "Skfz 251" ****El .251 Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251 (Vehículo motorizado especial), también conocido como HANOMAG, era un semioruga blindado utilizado por el Ejército alemán durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue producido durante toda la guerra y es uno de los vehículos militares más conocidos de la historia.**

**5 "MG-34" (Maschinengewehr 34, «Ametralladora 34» en alemán) era una ametralladora media alemana que comenzó a ser fabricada y aceptada para servicio en 1934.**

**6 ****"MP38" ****El MP40 (Maschinenpistole 40) fue un subfusil muy popular entre las tropas de la Alemania nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el MP38 en particular es una versión previa a la masificación de dicha arma.**

**7 "Bosch" Termino despectivo hacia los soldados alemanes utilizado por las fuerzas aliadas durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial. **


End file.
